Brothers from Tartarus
by Tigerhiddeninshadows
Summary: Okay so if you've heard of Painlover792's story, I adopted it. I'm starting fresh though! Okay so basically, Nico, Percy, and Jason are all weapons of the gods and have been imprisoned in Tartarus for several hundred years. What happens when they are used to fight Gaea? Will they be set free, or will they still be bound in their service? Read if you dare or something like that.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is adopted/inspired by Painlover792's Brothers from Tartarus. It was really good but the author discontinued it so I took it up. If you go read it you'll notice the similarities but it won't be exactly the same. Alright enough of me blabbing. On with the story.**

 **I own nothing.**

* * *

Down in the depths of tartarus, there's a superior being. Well, beings. They say that even Tartarus himself is scared of them. Monsters, titans, giants… they all steer clear of the prison within their home. They say that sometimes in the odd hours, you can hear maniacal laughter that gives all who hear it a serious anxiety attack.

These nightmares are housed in the most secure building in the entire Earth.

Its walls are made out of pure Stygian iron, fortified with obsidian and drakon skulls.

The whole place is the result of each Olympian's handiwork.

The legends are mere rumors, but every demigod knows that they are rumors themselves, so are these boys mere rumors? Or are they actual boys?

Yeah, that's what the legends say. Three boys, each created with 50% of the big three's power, along with the powers of Kronos, Oceanus, and Chaos.

Probably a good idea that they're locked up in the depths of the underworld, right?

Just like it would probably be a good idea not to list of some of their other powers and traits.

Every legend has its truth, what's theirs?

* * *

 **Olympus**

 **After First Giant War**

All the demigods looked pleased with themselves. Of course, who could blame them? They had just stopped Kronos from reappearing, managed to seal a deal with the gods that they would claim their children by age ten or as soon as they got to camp, allowed minor gods' children to be at camp, and untied the Roman and Greek Camps in the midst of that. Who wouldn't feel great.

The big shots themselves, however, were slowly crumbling away to fear. As of now, they were sending watchful and almost scared glimpses at every corner. All of them were anxious, but were patiently waiting for the time to pass. The solstice was when the information would be passed from god to demigod.

Of course, that was only if the earth didn't go at a faster pace. They needed their children well rested for what they were planning.

* * *

 **Tartarus- the part you've been waiting for**

There was a lot of high-pitched screaming and laughter that night. All the monsters within a forty-mile-radius were shaking with fear. Did they have good reason?

Probably not.

Afterall, the screams were from playing a simple board game. Then again, it was coming from the darkest place on earth.

But is Monopoly a scary game?

If you look at the interior of the prison ( that strangely resembled a condo ) you would see three teenage boys, who looked to be about 17 years old.

Two of them had unruly black hair, while the other's blonde hair was neat and orderly. The black-haired boy who had slightly tanned skin had bright sea-green eyes. He looked to be the most laid back of the trio, judging from his slumping posture.

The blonde had scary sky-blue eyes that stood out from his Caucasian skin, and he seemed to be itching to fight or Rome about.

The other ebony boy had an olive-complexion with startling dark brown eyes that seemed to be always calculating your death, and a slight scowl was upon his lips.

Currently, he was the one being verbally assaulted.

"You're cheating! Everybody knows it! There's no way you've collected all of the properties in just…. Um," the sea-green boy shouted, trying to come up with the number.

"15 moves! How could you? You turned Monster Donut against me!" the blonde finished.

The boy of question only shrugged.

"I did nothing of the sort. Besides even if I did, where's your proof? Always have evidence, it does turn out to be important," he replied, smirking. Or at least what looked like a smirk, it was more of an sideways scowl.

At this, his brothers just smiled, knowing full well that he was teasing them, even if nobody else could.

They picked up the board game and sat down to a table set with magical utensils and plates. Almost immediately food popped up, as it had been without fail for the past 200 years.

Yeah that was right. 200 years.

When the teens ( not teens ) sat down three different meals popped up. One plate held a blue cheeseburger with blue fries, accompanied by a blue cherry-coke. Another plate held a normally-colored steak and with milk in the goblet. The third plate only held a slice of meat-lover's pizza with garlic bread, with water as a drink.

They made small talk, the game practically forgotten. Finally the brown-eyed child cleared his throat before leaning his chin on his hands. The others gave their unofficial leader their attention.

"Well, I've got some good news. Gaea is rising!" he said with forced excitement, even though they could tell he was actually excited.

The others shouted, scaring all the monsters half to reincarnation. Well, except for that one that fell into the River Phlegethon. Wait, make that two-thr-fou-fiv-six-seven? Seven.

Then the laughter started.

 **Alright that would be the first chapter/prologue! If you liked it please a review! Any problems? Please, please, please ( a thousand pleases later ) please, please, please review!**

 **Okay then! I'll be hoping to update at least once a week, but I'm not good with time tables, but since the first few chapters are written out for you guys, I'll hopefully be keep it up. Alright see you later!**

 **~THIS**


	2. The throne room

**Hey guys! Imma back! So I'm on schedule so far, remember once per week! That is the goal. So hope you guys enjoyed your spring break, or if you are just getting on it, then you will have a great spring break! Happy April….. Okay so more blah blah blah, blah blah blah, bla- you get the point.**

 **A special thankyou to guest, who reviewed. Here's your chapter!**

 **Alrighty then, here's some blue cookie baskets for:** **Alexisssss16,Kkthekoolone, Lord Arcadius, Unknown818, .li, morrismsteph, dl-o-lb!** **Because you amazing people decided to follow/ review!**

 **Okay that's enough of me being annoying, enjoy!**

 **I do not own anything.**

Winter Solstice

 **Annabeth's POV**

To say I wasn't excited to go to the Winter Solstice would be a lie. Even if it was my millionth time seeing the architecture. (I can't help that it's soo good! Even if I designed it…)

I felt pride surge through me as my friends and I walked through the elevator. The gasps went up and looks were given. I feel a punch on my shoulder and see Reyna, my Roman best friend ( as of four months ago ) giving me a thumbs-up and a cheerful smile.

Next to her are Hazel and Piper, who are motioning for me to be quiet. I just smile back as they try to taser the daughter of Bellona, which didn't work out too well, seeing as a fist almost created a new bruise along their cheeks. We give a laugh and wait for the elevator to come back up with the rest of the camps.

For some odd reason, this year they wanted everybody to come, refusing to tell even Chiron. Any ways, nymphs were fluttering about, all dressed in traditional chitions.

Yes, chitons. Even though both camps were here, we all agreed to keep it simple and refer to the gods as their greek counterparts. If a there was a roman god present, they would have to wait until the meeting was over to see their children, that was if they wanted though.

Unlike the Greeks, some Romans never wanted to see their children. It was a sore point for a lot of them.

There's a soft ding, telling us that they've made it, and together we all walk to the throne room.

Even though I've designed it, it still makes my lungs freeze and my heart pound. It's over a hundred feet tall and nearly tripled in width. Thirteen thrones are set in a pattern much like Camp Half-Blood's cabins, and each respectfully decorated to the liking of each. All the gods were about twenty feet tall, so each throne was about ten feet.

Windows and balconies were behind each throne, to make the air flow and give natural light.

We were greeted with a warmish welcome, in which Chiron made an eloquent speech back. Then we had to suffer through what seemed to be deliberately dull topics. This went on for hours and as a daughter of Athena, yeah, it was boring.

Finally, Zeus sighed, causing everyone to stiffen up. Of course, us demigods from the prospect of hoping to finally be released. Even so, everyone held their breath.

"Demigods, there's another great evil upon us," he said quietly, but his voice seemed to be connected to a hundred-watt amp. I definitely did not design that.

Another great evil? But we just fought Kronos. Was that a cover up for something? Did we screw up? My mind raced a hundred miles an hour trying to cover all the bases.

"Unfortunately, Mother Earth is rising again," he didn't even try to soften the blow.

"But I stopped her!? Didn't I?" Hazel blurted out, misery and fear clear on her features.

"It was merely a delay. We all know she would try to rise again. It was only a matter of time. It's inevitable," Hades spoke gravely, flickering to Pluto as he answered. As he turned back into Hades, my mind went into another frenzy.

I spared a glimpse of Hazel, who seemed to be even more miserable, so I gave her hand a quick squeeze,"

"You won't be able to stop her alone, though" Athena, my mother said warily.

"Wait? Why? How will we defeat her then? You're surely not just going to give up!" the words were out of my mouth faster than one of Leo's jokes.

"No, we're not," my mother assures me, holding up a hand as I open my mouth again. I got the momo and quickly closed it. The gasps that went around were silenced as well.

"We're giving you some...help," Zeus said, as if he was trying to convince everybody in the room, as well as himself, the stutter was as clear as day too, so it sent everyone murmuring.

One by one, each stretched their arm out, even Hestia, Hecate, and Thanatos, who had randomly shown up at some point.

A blinding light covered the center of their misshapen circle as we turned around and covered our eyes.

 **Normal POV**

When they felt the light recede, they spun back around to see a stygian iron box. With dents in it…

The Big Three gave each other a cautious look as each took their famed weapon and placed the edges together.

Almost immediately, they melded together, forming a type of key. Hades' sword becoming the handle, Poseidon's trident becoming the rough edge, and Zeus' master-bolt welding them together in the middle.

The three stepped forward as one until the key fit into a magical lock that appeared as soon as the weapons were united. It turned slowly, allowing a large 'clink' to echo about the throne room. They slid the key out, unfastening the weapons before jumping back to their thrones, causing their visitors to be alarmed. They all took a step back as the box opened slowly. When it finished with a loud 'clunk' it was silent for a very brief moment. The tension was so thick that nothing could describe it.

Suddenly a chorus of creepy laughter echoed out, along with the sound of metal scraping metal.

"Oh stop it already! Just come out!" Apollo cried out in suspense.

Nobody saw it, they just felt the wind and heard Apollo yelp. A trickle of golden blood-ichor- steadily flowed down his cheek. The laughter continued.

Questions were being muttered under the kids' breath, and it wasn't long until Zeus called out, " You can't escape! All of Olympu is on lockdown! You brats should be grateful we let you out of Tartarus! Come out now!"

The laughter, if possible, became louder and taunting. Another wind, much fiercer than before, struck the throne room, cracking the walls and floors.

"Ah-ah-ah! Zeusy-boy! Sit and behave!" a voice scoffed.

The group's eyes flickered around to find the source- a black haired, green-eyed 17 year old sitting on the Olympian King's throne arm.

He was wearing a green hoodie with tattered blue jeans and a pair of sea-green converse. Zeus swatted at the boy only to hit the arm instead causing it to snap, bringing forth another bout of laughter.

"Close but no cigar. Wait, no, not really, you're super slow, and not just in brain power. Aw, dang it!" the boy created another wind by running over to Apollo's red spyder, which was serving as his sun chariot for now. Shockingly, there was a blonde haired seventeen year old in there already.

He was wearing a blue hoodie and tattered jeans as well, with a pair of sky blue vans.

"Should've been faster, Perce! Can't wait to crash 'er either, huh?" he stroked the steering wheel, cocking his head sideways,"Well, maybe not right away, she is pretty," he cackled.

Apollo, who had been nursing his cheek roared," Oh no you won't! That's mine!"

He stood and ran over to the wheel but was too slow, as he had turned human-sized, just like his chariot. The engine revved with more laughing.

"Jace! Keep your eyes on the road!" the one labeled as Perce called out as they both turned back to look at Apollo, who was making an even greater fool of himself by chasing the car.

"What road?" Jace scoffed back.

The demigods who had just been gaping, scrambled out of the way before magically being placed in a loft so that they were level with the gods' faces, who looked disgruntled.

The out of control beings turned the car at 1000 mph, aiming straight for the iron box yelling,"Destroy, destroy, destroy!"

The wreckage went everywhere. The spyder reverted back to being a chariot with the axle broken with both wheels going in different directions. The iron box was twisted and shredded. The boys, however, looked as if they had just gone on a fun rollercoaster.

They stood laughing for a full minute, effectively scaring everyone, before their eyes seemed to dim slightly and they weren't laughing every five seconds.

"You two done yet?" a new voice called out.

The boys nodded before Jace said,"The time is yours, Neeks!" This was followed by another round of laughter.

"Very funny Jason,"a *shocker* boy stepped out from Hades' throne. This got a gasp out of everybody or at least a sharp intake of breath.

"If I were you, I'd be careful where I emerge, Nicholo," hades growled at the child.

He had a mop of black hair with calculating brown eyes. He wore a black aviator's jacket from World War Two and a skull ring to match his black t-shirt and tattered black jeans.

"And if I were you, I wouldn't be making potential threats that I couldn't live up to, see how that works?" his voice was cold and everyone who wasn't seated took a step back,"I mean we are the ones _could_ help you. Of course, if you insist, we can always go help Gaea," he said, nonchalantly, as if he were saying _Yes, I'll go pick some strawberries for you today, mother!_

The god barely had time to acknowledge it before his own weapon was placed at his neck with two stinging lines across his face and forearms.

"Nico! You _promised_ you wouldn't kill anyone the first month! C'mon man," the other ebony child called out like a little child.

"Yeah, and at least save some for us!" Jason said in the same tone.

"Shut Up Perseus. 1) I said week 2) you guys already had your fun, and 3) It is great to be back!" although you couldn't tell by his voice, he seemed to be whining, just like them.

"Eh, fine. Let's just get this over with. Besides if you're going to kill one of 'em, kill Hephaestus over there. Or Athena. Or maybe we should spare them for last, afterall they did build the condo," Perseus called back, gesturing with his hands.

"Anyhow, what's their improvement in security?" Jason asked Nico, none of them caring about talking about evil plans in front of their enemies.

The kid burst out laughing, sounding more like the others.

"You mean the lack-there-of? This place is guarded by Nymphs and those guys," he pointed at the demigods," but they don't stand a chance against Gaea, much less us,"

"You serious? What the Chaos! What did you guys do during the giant war?" Jason asked curiously.

"Oh you know, the usual!" Percy supplied his best version of Zeus' voice," Force our idiotic children to pursue our glory!"

"Like Heracles?" Jason inquired mockingly.

"Of course! How else would you suppose?" Percy shot back, giggling.

The gods shuffled unsurely.

"Speaking of which, where is that Cow Queen?" Nico asked, pretending not to see her sitting next to Zeus.

"I'm right here you insolent twerps!" Hera cried, stomping her foot.

"Oh, so sorry mam, didn't see you there!" Nico called up to her.

"Really Hera, is that you? Man you've grown!" Percy cried laughing.

"Yeah to the size of your ego! I mean honestly, I wasn't the only one who thought that her legs were some new decorative pillars, right?" Jason crowed, earning some quickly hidden chuckles from those scattered around the room.

"Remind me, why you insolent brats are still breathing?" Hera screeched,"We should just send you back to Tartarus. In dust particles!"

This seemed to sober them some.

Almost immediately all of the Big Three's weapons were pointed at her throat. She gulped.

"Because we can kill you in two seconds flat. Of course that's only because we're holding back, mind you. I mean a little flower like you? No wonder you think Tartarus is bad. I mean what self-respecting monster would be terrified of you?" Nico said in his matter-of-fact tone.

"Remind me why he got the blood of Hades, you, and me?" Hermes asked Athena.

"Kronos. Besides, you forgot the mortal blood," all three kids shouted at the same time.

That sent a ripple through the offspring. These guys were demigods?!

"Can we get to business, please?" Poseidon, who had remained abnormally quiet, spoke.

"Sure thing, 'Dad'," Percy said, emphasizing the word dad.

As one the three backflipped off of Hera's throne, landing in a perfect triangle in the center of the room. They made it look easy, natural.

"Let's talk,"

 **Okay that's a wrap for chapter 2! Okay, warning: I do not usually write this much per chapter, but I can promise, that each chapter will be at least 1000 words ( minus the prologue ).**

 **Sorry if they were super OOC ( okay they were but still )**

 **Please review or ideas you guys have. I'm willing to use a lot of them, except for pairings, as I already have them picked out. ( Not sorry if you don't like them. Just saying. )**

 **Have a wonderful day!**

 **~THIS**


	3. The talk and questions

**Alright hello everybody! How do you like the picture!( yah i did draw it so please give constructive criticism)**

 **Now then. *clears throat and sits at a banquet table filled with reviewers and favorites and followers. One chair is blackened with random flames. It is empty.* Here is gift baskets and blue cookies for all of you lovelies. Honestly you make my day!**

 **Okay so Swagasaurus Rex: I can totally get where you are coming from. I am only doing one pair differently: Reynico. That's because I was shipping it since Son of Neptune, and I was so mad when it didn't happen. Of course that is not because I have anything against gays. I promise, I just prefer that pairing.**

 **SilverHunter: Yes they have the blood of different gods, but yes they are still demigods because they also have mortal blood. That should be explained better either in this chapter or the next.**

 ***Door opens and a brooding person comes and sits in the flame chair*  
Okay here we go everybody! Say hello to Mitch. He is my very first flamer and I must say thank you soo much because only good stories get flames. So please accept this plate of blue cookies as a token of my appreciation! So to answer you I'm going to post what you said then answer. OKay, okay. **

**Mitch:** _ **So if Percy, di Angelo, and Jason were down there for most of their lives then wouldn't Luke succeed in reviving Kronos? Also who would the people who got switched for Hera's stupid plan be?Great their psycho's hate it. Also your pairing will never happen since those three are Joker/Orochimaru(from Naruto) crazy and no one loves a psycho except for someone incredibly dim or another psycho. So just delete this piece of cyber crap and die!Also I'm betting you'll have di Angelo hook up with a girl instead of his canon sexuality.**_

 **Okay so first things first. Luke wouldn't succeed because of Hera's plan. Annabeth and Reyna got switched during the first giant war, thus getting the groups together with a plan to get the Athena Parthenos over the course of winter. Yes, they are psychos. Get over it. That is basically described in the summary. And the story told in the prologue. Also Suicide Squad actually turned out okay and do keep in mind that Percy, Nico, and Jason are main characters which are also Dynamic characters. These are the characters who go through a mental change throughout the story. Also Percy is going to enlighten you on some stuff in this chapter. Also, if love is supposed to bind people, they are going to stick together through thick and thin, regardless of mental state. Also, don't forget Aphrodite's side of the family. As for dying, your words mean nothing to me because I don't know you and when people actually say bad stuff about me it does nothing for them. Trust me. (You're welcome to keep trying though) As for deleting it, I won't because 1) this is an adopted story so deleting it would ruin the point and 2) too many people like this story so get over yourself and if you don't like it don't read it.**

 **Alright then, any other comments, flames, concerns, words of wisdom, etc. Please leave as a comment.**

 **On with the story!**

 **I still own nothing.**

The talk and questions….

" _Let's talk,"_

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I was feeling great. Thanks for asking. Why? Well, let's just say that it's easy to make fun of people who threw you in hell because you were born. Fun too.

In case you were wondering, we aren't crazy or even bloodthirsty. That's all for show. Well, except for Nico. he's a kid of Chaos, Hades, Hermes, and Athena. Pride, Mayhem, Grudges, and Revenge are in his DNA. Literally. But, for the most part, he still does it for show.

Why pretend? Well, people are going to see you and they're going to expect you to play the part. For instance, these demigods want to see people who can defeat their current enemy: Gaea. They expect to see us able to take on the gods without a problem because Gaea is stronger than them, being a primordial. So, in order to insure them that we can we have to do stuff to the gods that show we are in control. That's the fun part.

Unfortunately, we are also made out to be villains, so we are required to act as scoundrels and dirtbags, only in it for ourselves.

"Oh wow! Would you look at that. Sorry did we just royally embarrass you infront of-oh my- both kiddie groups? Ouch, I almost feel pity," I hear Jason call out from my left.

Automatically, both Nico and I turn to see, yup, both the Roman and Greek Camps sitting right there.

"Ouch. Don't lie, Jason," we say at the same time. ( Okay so while we were locked away we may or may not have practiced a little bit. Just enough to creep people out…. Anyway…)

He puts a hand on his chest, all dramatic, "Lying? Oh dear me, how could I lie about almost feeling pity for these poor, poor wretches,"

We cross our arms, definitely not buying the act. I roll my eyes and sigh, before noticing something that causes me to perk up.

"Hey they took in my design for the armor!" I point to the Greeks, who were still wearing a little bit of armor.

"For the Greeks, check out the Romans, they got my work," Jason calls back to me, also pointing.

"Isn't this supposed to be a solstice, why the heck are they wearing armor anyways?" Nico says oblivious to our observations, before chuckling.

When the realization hits us we start laughing too.

"You guys thought they'd be even a close match for one of us! Who got you to get drunk? Dionysus, was that you?" I crow, laughing harder as the gods and their offspring shuffle uncomfortably.

"Okay that's enough," Artemis exploded, "Get on board or get ta Tartarus with your lot!"

"Oh shove a bear rug in it, Artemis. You haven't been embarrassed because you're a maiden goddess and your poor innocent hunters aren't here. I'm sure they will be soon though, after they finish trying to braid one another's hair!" I shoot back, not minding the murmurs of the crowd above our heads. Yeah, the whole we're taller than you so we must be better thing wasn't working.

"That being said, your vote really doesn't count, afterall, your little hunters can't get hurt until they're in battle, something that even you yourself don't do. So maybe you should go learn to do something with your pathetic immortal life!" Jason calls out to her, startling a bunch of demigods.

"Yeah, isn't there some new braid that you could learn that deals with hunting?" I say casually, pretending to think, " Oh yeah!" I snap my fingers, " A fishtail?"

"You're dead to me," my brothers hiss playfully at me, but even I can tell that they're happy with my lame joke.

"You go learn a fishtail! Then we'll see who's talking!" Aphrodite, for some reason, screams before snapping her fingers, making the few long slivers of hair twist into what I assumed was a fishtail braid.

When it finished I held up my hand to model it,"and here we have, the fishtail braid done by the Awesome Aphrodite hair salon, where Aphrodite, the goddess of love herself, did this with an elegance of snapping her fingers. I wonder what your secrets are, madam," I call out, getting some laughs from my crowd, even though they were trying their hardest not to.

Artemis starts to growl, Aphrodite joining her, making them sound like a two bit commercial break. ( i ran out of ideas okay!)

"But if you want to see the real attraction folks, come to Apollo's Acrobatics, a circus featuring freaks of all nature. LIke this two-headed and two-bodied creature that shares the same, small mind!" Jason carries on for me, totally taking this bull by the handles.

And can you really blame us, they threw us into freaking Tartarus for ignoring them. Freaking Tartarus for crying out loud. Do we look like criminals?

…

…

…

Don't answer that.

Together they started to scream insults, but thankfully Zeus calmed them down, reducing our bleeding ears' pains to just pitiful glares.

Let's just say that those don't have an effect on us, because *ahem* ….nico.

The goddesses sat down again. Unfortunately, Artemis found her prized possession, a bow made out of pure moonlight, cut in half. Well, the string at least, but there were scorch marks on the sides of the bow.

Jason was snickering.

Hmph. I didn't even feel that wind.

"Enough boys, you know you've got us. We need your help. If you behave we won't hunt you down again after this blows over," Poseidon says, sounding resigned.

"So you propose a trade then?" Nico says, making my blood freeze for a second. He said it in that tone.

It's a tone that makes everything sound official, but it was terrifying. Imagine the coldest you have ever been, multiply that by at least a thousand degrees, with spurts of warmth just to remind you that it can be warm. Then imagine the feeling you get when metal scrapes against metal, then add it to chill. Finally stuff that into the voice of a gargoyle sitting on rooftops in New York. That's the tone.

By brief dread was overcome with a short burst of excitement and so Jason and I crept up from behind him, trying not to let smiles overtake our faces. It was afterall a serious matter.

"Deal more like," Hades grumbled, absentmindedly scratching his left forearm sword cut.

"Then swear it upon the five underworld rivers, precisely as you said it, Poseidon," Nico challenged, his eyes flickering like twin flames.

This of course, caused an uproar among the gods, but after a few moments Athena's voice spoke loud and clear above the rest.

"Enough!"She put her meshed hands in her lap,"YOu cannot be serious Nicholo," she said once everybody was quiet.

None of us replied, only stared intently. This caused them to gasp.

"But you know that's not possible, you'll kill the earth ten times over!"

"How else would you expect your _enemy_ gone. Then again, she always was helpful…" he stated tauntingly.

"Surely there's a different way to satisfy both our needs. You have my blessing Nico, I know you can think this through, _without_ bloodshed," Athen stared at him, as if expecting him to flinch, which I didn't get the point of, considering his glare could scare her quite easily.

"There probably is,"he shrugged,"But the problem is that I really don't feel like thinking about how to solve the problems of poor little gods and goddesses who can't save themselves because they're lazy and selfish. Afterall, we have nothing that can tie us here," he turned to us, and the three of us couldn't stop smiling.

I'm pretty sure we all looked like the maniacs that they all think we are.

"But there's another way I'm sure~" he finished starting to walk forward, hands twitching.

In an instant I'm up at the makeshift loft, full out laughing, afterall this was going to be fun, and I loved having fun.

Okay so remember how I said that most of it was for show? Emphasis on most.

"Oh~ so many to choose from," I say in a sing song voice, glancing at the demigods who suddenly became nervous, nobody was even bothering to chuck a weapon,"Hmm, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Athena, ew, Aphrodite. Wait, when did Hypnos get kids?" I looked down to Jason and Nico, who were growing impatient, they shrugged back to me as a reply.

I start walking on the wall of the loft, pretending to almost fall off and stuff, biding my time, just to savor the moment.

"Hey guys! I can walk like a supermodel!" I shout, putting on my best serious-not-serious face. The others cackle and the gods shift uncomfortably.

"Here comes the puparazzi!" Jason yells back, his own version of the master bolt, except for being darker and much more powerful, flying at the kids. Nobody misses Zeus' stammering.

I flip out into the air, out of the path of destruction.

Well it would be if a black wall of shadows hadn't interrupted the bolt.

"Oh, come on Neeks! Live a little!" I call out, obviously annoyed, as I slid into a seat next to a blonde kid.

"No kills for a week," was my answer.

"Oh please, it couldn't kill them. Well, probably, but that's not the point. These kids should be ready to face death every single day, especially if they thought they could beat us,"

Faced with no answer, I slip off the loft, and fly a lap around the throne room. (Yes we can fly, deal with it)

I land and sit with my head bowed, Jason coming and copying this position so that we are back to back.

"Wake us when the meetings over. Or when a week has passed. And yes I mean a normal week," Jason calls out from behind me, to Nico, who is probably rolling his eyes.

"Can't either one of you go a meeting without sleeping through some part of it?" He asked, somewhat annoyed but not seriously, though to everyone else's ears it sounded more like he was giving some sort of strange order, but hey, that's just how he is.

"Weapons gotta charge man, weapons gotta charge," I say, screwing with the word weapons.

 **Annabeth's POV**

This was absolutely horrifying. My Mom gave that dark freak her blessing? Willingly alongside that of Hermes and Hades? What about the other two? Whose blood did they have in them? Also, how were they demigods? And what did that kid mean by "weapons"?

I figure that the best way to get answers right now is to focus, so that is what I'm going to is super hard when the questions just keep forming. Like why is Neeks(?) letting the others sleep. And what do they mean by killing us?

"Normally I would apollo-gize but that would seem too sunny for my taste," I can't believe it, not only does he have the audacity to tell a joke, a horrible one at that, but without even a hint of a smile? They don't make any sense.

"Har, har, halfblood, so delightfully funny," Apollo said.

"It was worth a try, afterall, if you don't make a decision soon, well," he smiled mirthlessly," let's not get to that quite yet, shall we. Unfortunately, holding back isn't one of my strong suits, though, so you might want to hurry it up,"

Well you seemed to be doing fine right now, I thought. Who are you? I wonder.

"We know that alright. Quit playing games," Ares pounded on his throne.

"Oh dear Mars, how I've missed destroying your weapons, or should I say, heroes?" Nico cackled.

Mars/Ares growled in response, probably because of the headache he was getting from transferring between states, so quickly.

"I mean honestly Ares, your symbol's a pig maybe you could learn to behave no, fight like a boar. Your lifestyle, Mars, definitely holds that up. But unfortunately, Ares, you just don't seem to grasp what you could be. Mars, you should be ashamed. Ares, you just need to grow up," Nico taunted.

"Nico, enough, you've proven your point," Ares staggered through his sentences between the changes, but eventually he did stop,"I sear on the Styx that I will not hunt you after this blows over!" Ares, finally just Ares, shouted, cradling his head in his hands.

Thunder boomed, sealing the oath.

"Boring! I thought, no, I was hoping that you would last longer. But I guess that starts the rounds of voting. So let's make haste and finish this before," he let the sentence hang but the threat was obviously heard and real.

I wanted to swipe his smirk off and beat him back to Tartarus, but I knew a losing battle when I saw one, and if they were our only hope…. I shudder involuntarily.

"I swear on the River Styx that I will not hunt you down until this war blows over," Hestia said.

"I hear gasps come from around me, joining them with my own. Hestia wasn't an official Olympian, so her vote didn't matter. Same for Hecate and Thanatos who were also casting their vows.

Thunder rolled.

All of them were legitimate vows, but were they votes?

"Oh you three, you've always been sooo nice. We thankyou so much, but we weren't really focusing on _you_ ," his words turned into a sneer as his gaze landed on Hecate. Even so, it was mainly diplomatic, nothing like how he had just treated Ares. It was almost as if he just suddenly became an ambassador in two seconds… wait…?!

"Ambassador!" I called out without thinking, finally placing who these guys were.

He turned his dark eyes towards me, grinning. The other two jolted up out of their sleep, standing, but I wondered for a brief second if they had even slept.

"Yes?" he said cordially, a curious flicker in his eyes, along with some sort of emotion, that I think was… hope?

"You're the ambassadors!" I nearly died of shock again," but I thought you were-" my hands crept up to my mouth. My heart started beating a mile a minute, and my legs were shaking. My fellow campers were giving me crazy stares.

"Legends? Just stories to help you feel good about yourselves?"Percy scoffed," You should know by now, every legend has some truth, some good, some evil."

"But you should be" I was about to say dead but then it dawned on me," No, you shouldn't be," I took a deep breath," May I?"

The looks were getting sharpened some seemed to not even want to be associated with me, but at the moment I was okay with that.

"I don't know, can you keep going before giving out to fear in the end?Athena, you finally managed to raise one straighter. I'm impressed, I didn't think that you could actually bestow your knowledge again," Nico stated, which I took as a yes.

" YOu are the ambassador of Chaos, with the blood of Hades, but the blessings of Chaos, Athena and Hermes," he nodded and I continued," You're the ambassador of Kronos with the blood of Zeus and the blessings of Kronos, Ares and Hephaestus," I pointed to the last one," You're the ambassador of Oceanus with the blood of Poseidon and the blessings of Oceanus, Dionysus, and Aphrodite," he looked pleased as well.

" You were created to be clones of the Big Three, weapons to take down Olympus. You were trained for a short amount of time before being thrown into Tartarus for 200 years," I felt like I was going to die from all the attention, which was a first, but I forced legs to stop shaking. No one said anything.

"So ladies and gentleman. It appears we have a wise girl," Percy said with a slow clap.

"Yeah it appears we do. We'll answer your questions later but you're still missing pieces, I promise," Jason agreed.

"Anyways enough with the history lessons. Back to the point. You have two minutes to vote before we walk out of here and speed up global warming," Nico suddenly looked disinterested despite his obvious interest early, deciding to bring about the end of the world casually. Or at least what I think is casual.

Oaths started flying, slowly at first but it became faster as it went on. Finally the last thunderclap silenced and all were waiting with held breaths.

"Very well, it's done. See that wasn't too bad, was it? Alright alright. Wise Girl!" Percy said, suddenly serious.

I stiffened before calling out," What now?"

"Choose reliable members, no more than nine. Including yourself. You'll be their," Nico gestured to the Olympians," tools once more. Since we all knew it was coming anyways. You can try as hard as you like to keep us in line, but I wouldn't be too hopeful. Afterall that just gets people killed," he turned back to the gods.

"Well, well, well. Who woulda thought this would've happened, eh, Jupiter. Well so sorry, I meant Zeus. no, Jupiter. Hm, Pluto? What do you think Zeus or Jupiter? Or should I call you Hades, since that's technically what your name is for me, since I am greek-hey guys? Roman or Greek?" at those last two words all the gods' forms flickered.

I knew that they were doing this on purpose, to hurt them, so I shot out the eight names of people I knew i could trust.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Hazel Levesque, Piper Mclean, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Thalia Grace, Clarisse La Rue, and Bianca di Angelo," I shout as loud and as fast as possible.

 **Alright then, I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I still don't write this much usually. If you skipped the beginning note I was only talking about my flamer Mitch. Who is a coward because he didn't even use an account and had to resort to being a guest. So I had to wait an entire week to reply to him… yeah anyway. There you lovelies go!**

 **Have an amazing day!**

 **~THIS**


	4. Camp

**Alright here is your next chapter lovelies! Happy Easter if you celebrate it. If not well,... Happy day!**

 **WE ARE FINALLY OUT OF THE THRONE ROOM! YIPPEEE!**

 **Mitch: I am super glad you posted again. First, yes some thing were modified. Two, I am glad that you are worried, because I enjoy that author power! Third/three, You don't have to write any stories to have an account, and as for a name, you can use Mitch. Anyways can't wait for your next review! :)**

 **Exed17: Sorry I ignored you last chapter. Thanks for your lovely review and I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

 **Other people who reviewed: Thanks for your kind words and I am soooo glad that you reviewed! Enjoy it! :) :) :) :) :) :)**

 **Normal POV**

"Alright then! You're all chosen blah, blah, blah! More formal whatnat and stuff. Meeting's finally over. Let's go!" Percy shouted as soon as the names were listed.

The trio bolted past the wreckage and went straight to the balcony and didn't slow as they reached the edge, instead they turned around and screamed,"Meet 'cha at camp!" before back flipping off the edge.

"By five O'clock pm!" Annabeth shouted randomly, but her voice sounded slightly like Athena's. She gave a shrug to anybody who gave her a questioning look.

Nobody could tell if they heard or not, but there was a lot of shouting and hollering as they made their way to the ground level of the mortal world.

They were dismissed and told they each had an hour with their parents, but not questions about the mysterious ambassadors.

When the time was up all of both camps made their way to the elevator doors and back to Camp Half-Blood, for the solstice celebration.

To say they were surprised when three figures stepped onto Half-Blood Hill promptly at five O'clock would be an exaggerated understatement.

 **Reyna's POV**

"Whoa! They actually showed up on time!" Hazel whispered excitedly.

"Seriously? I didn't think they were that type," Clarisse grunted, crossing her arms. Hazel pointed.

My gaze followed her finger and sure enough, three figures were shoving and leap frogging over one another, their laughter heard everywhere.

Mrs. O'Leary, Annabeth's hellhound ( a spoil of quest ) started to back away. Annabeth caught her and started to pet her, hoping she'd calm down.

"Heya! WE came," percy said from behind me.

I spun around almost fast enough to make my vision black out.

"Wow, punctual, that's weird," I say adding it to my annoyingly slim mental folder of the three.

"You sound shocked, we can be reason-wow! A trained hellhound! Man, I haven't seen one of those in, like, 200 years or something. Maybe 300?" Nico started, but as soon as he saw Mrs. O'Leary eh hopped over the table and started petting the animal.

Mrs. O'Leary looked unsure about what was happening, and stiffened but started to relax when she realized that she wasn't in any danger.

I stared on with shock, along with everybody else. I mean afterall, this was probably the most emotion we had seen on him the entire time we had been with him. I was starting to think that he wasn't capable of emotion.

"What did his act in the Throne Room fool ya?" Percy said to the stares.

"Just a little," Clarisse said, holding up her fingers about an inch apart.

"You serious?! He was complaining the entire frigg'n time!" Jason spoke, shock covering his features.

"Really? How could you tell?" Annabeth asked, already showing her parentage.

"Yeah, how could you not? He was so polite and cordial. As if! He's probably the rudest of us all!" Percy said earning a laugh from Jason and a look from Nico.

"Hardly, I just simply ignore the stupidity for most of the time," the said teen(?) replied, scratching the hellhound under the chin.

"We haven't been with you for 200 years," I decided to point out the obvious.

"Speaking of which, you said you would answer my questions," Annabeth said abruptly.

"Did we?" Nico said turning his face towards us. Mrs. O'leary nudged his hand with her enormous muzzle.

"Fine, fine, fine. Here, go fetch!" Nico made a disk out of pure shadows and threw it. She took off after it yapping all the way, scaring a lot of campers.

" Dang, dude you throw far! I think that reached Zeus' Rock!" Clarisse suddenly turned into a fangirl, already on her tiptoes trying to see where the disk went.

"What are you talking about? I can't throw schist. If you want to see someone throw, watch Jason," Nico frowned, looking slightly puzzled, but I couldn't be sure as his emotions seemed to hide again.

"Seriously!? That's 200 yards minimum! You call that bad, that's better than anyone here!" Clarisse stared at him in shock, along with a lot of the other campers who were milling about.

"Yeah, that's like maybe a fifth of what I can do on a bad day," Jason said, the confusion on his face ten times more evident.

Clarisse looked like she was going to faint. I myself was trying to calculate how strong Jason was…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…

Very Strong.

*Ping Ping*

Chiron was hitting a glass with a spoon but it wasn't really needed, as everybody was really quiet anyways, due to the trio's arrival.

"Alright then! Time for dinner! First things first. We here at Camp Half-Blood would like to welcome our guests, The Ambassadors, we hope everything is to your liking. We look forward to your lessons-" he was cut off by Nico putting his hand up.

"Look Chiron, save the speech, we really don't need it. We all know we're here just to save your sorry defenses against the mother earth. However, we don't want any fancy treatment. Treat us as campers and we will be fine. It's not like we're going to kill you or anything," Nico said, his demeanor completely different from a couple of seconds ago. He was respectful and his voice monotone-ish. Was he complaining or was this a different emotion? I couldn't help but wonder as Chiron quickly apologized.

Dinner begun and the boys sat at the Big Three Table. Even though nobody felt their power, it seemed that they were still being treated as if their power was being poured down our throats. Annabeth went over to explain to them how the plates worked but they seemed to know already. They just weren't eating.

After dinner everybody made their way to the campfire, and everybody seemed to snap out of the lull that had occurred. Everybody assembled and Lady Hestia started to tell us stories of old. I kept sneaking glances at the back of the group, where the three were sitting off to the side. They seemed to find them very amusing.

A couple of stories and songs later, almost all of the younger campers were asleep, curled up on top of each other, the strong fire ( about 15 feet and bright orange right now ) making them glow. My guess is that it was about 8:30ish.

"Alright, here's the last story of the night. So please sit through it as quietly as possible," Lady Hestia said to the soft groans of disappointment. Afterall, these stories were our history, we enjoyed them.

Behind me, the trio rose.

"Of course. Phlegethon, Lady Hestia," Nico spoke for the group.

I wasn't sure but it sounded like he was sort of grateful, but it was still hard to tell. He spoke gruffly but was still respectful and polite. Was he whining? No, I don't think so. Arghh, they were so confusing. I hate it when I can't read a possible enemy.

"Phlegethon boys," Hestia replied warmly, as if the camp rules didn't matter. Nobody bothered to reinforce it though, if the display from earlier was anything to go by.

"What do you mean by saying the underworld river?" Annabeth asked, curiosity gleaming in her eyes.

"Hmm? Oh, that's just a way to say goodnight in Tartarus. Since you can't tell what time of day it is by the light, you tell by how bright the rivers are glowing. Each as its own shift, like our good morning, good afternoon, good evening, and the like. But, you shouldn't worry about that. Let's get on with the story, shall we?" she spoke to the campers with a hesitant feeling, very slight, but as Praetor, I have learned to detect these underlying tones when choosing if somebody's good enough to make it into camp.

That made me think for a moment. What was it like to live in Tartarus for 200 years without a single outside contact? Also, why were they nicer to Lady Hestia than the actual Olympians? Was it because they just put them in Tartarus or something? I was confused, but I held onto the hope that the story would reveal all, as I had a pretty good idea who it was going to be about.

 **Normal POV**

"It's the story of the Ambassadors. It began long ago when Kronos was still alive for the first time. He took the blood from each of the big three and cloned them with mortal blood. So that he would still be able to control them. Eventually three boys were formed and each was blessed with the powers of Chaos, Oceanus, and Kronos. He was killed but the boys were hidden with Mother Gaea, who, in turn, collected more blood. One sample from each Olympian including Thanatos, Hecate, and myself from our time on the council.

The children were now placed with Tartarus who then distributed the blood as blessings. He trained them for a little in their powers, before he sent them along to the next teacher. This happened for years until the children became part of our list of enemies by default of their powers.

We tried in vain to catch them, sure that they would destroy us all. Both the Twins' chariots were destroyed multiple times and the winds were too tired out to the point where they could have faded. The demigods in both camps were too few and inexperienced to be of the slightest use.

Empires rose and fell, dividing our attention. 'Finally 200 years ago, we managed to finish a prison in the depths of Tartarus. The gods fought on whether or not to keep pursuing them and place them in the prison.

Some declared that it was frivolous as they had not done many wrongs while others said that they were weapons and should be treated as such: packed away until needed.

Eventually a trap was laid: a treaty between the two groups. They came but unwillingly. The only reason why they even bothered was because they had threatened to record the death of myself, Hecate, and Thanatos, their patrons and, loosely put, parental figures in Olympus. They threatened to fill their minds with it constantly with the images and never give them quiet.

They called it a bluff almost immediately. However, the gods were tired of this game and actually forced Hecate to come up with a vision of what they wanted through the mist.

It was channeled into their minds and in the midst of their anger, they stormed Olympus. Ares took control of their anger and forced them to the prison. They permanently faded many of the gods before that happened though.

After they were placed in the prison, they were taunted mercilessly, going to such lengths that they grew crazy and murderous. Curse after curse after curse were placed upon them, as the gods thought that was the only way to control them.

The main one is that they were bound into service as 17 year olds for all eternity. The only way they can ever be released is if all the Olympians swore it upon the five underworld rivers. Until that day they are to serve as mere weapons of the gods. They are not allowed to tell their story to anyone other than themselves or whom the gods deem fit, or they will immediately be forced back into service, any progress they have made will be reset. Even if they are old and ready to die, they will be turned back into 17 year olds and forced to start over. Also, they can only make the gods swear upon a one river at a time and there must be at least a week between each river oath," Hestia finished the tale with a voice that echoed a broken heart.

Silence was her response. Moments passed.

"Wait, if the gods have so much power over them, how come Poseidon said that their hands were tied?" Annabeth choked out.

"Because the gods cannot control their will, dear. They can force them to be their elite troops, but punishment and fear can only go so far. They could barely control what damage they were going to do today. Trust me, if it wasn't for their curses, they would have killed the Olympians today without a second thought.

Thunder crackled in the distance, echoing her words. This chilled everybody to the bone. The gods were messed up beyond repair ( although nobody would say so aloud ) but this was just purely wrong.

"Does this mean they can never die?" Hazel asked, her kindness showing through her determination.

"No, not until the service is fulfilled," was the steady answer," They are chained by their souls,"

"So why do we have this team they asked Annabeth to pick out?" Clarisse asked.

"Because the gods will do anything to keep their service. Likewise, they would do anything to get out of the gods' service, so it's an honest system of sorts,"

"Why call themselves Ambassadors though?" an Apollo camper called out.

"Because that's how they would fool demigods when they were free. Also, they did work for Chaos, Oceanus, and Kronos,"

At the statement there were some snarls that were quickly hidden.

"Alright, enough questions for now. Get some sleep you'll need it for the morning. And don't worry. They cannot hurt you while they are in the confines of this camp,"

The campers started to pack up, unaware of the magically hidden figures ( thanks Percy) who were listening to every word that was spoken. Grimly aware that it had started.

 **Okay that would be the end of Chapter Four! So I hope you guys enjoyed it. Hint, you are going to want to pay attention to the details in this chapter for future reference. Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Have fun and leave a review if you have an idea.**

 **Question of the day: ( Since I feel like it ) What is your favorite colored egg?**

 **~THIS**


	5. The games

**Alright! Hello everybody! I am glad you are here today! ( And alive, I very much enjoy the fact that you are alive!) Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Mitch: This is a Reynico fanfiction yes. I have nothing against gays, I just was shipping those two since Son of Neptune, so yeah.**

 **Exed17(did i get that right? I'm doing this from memory) Glad you liked it. Here's the next chapter!**

 **Alright I still own nothing! I know it sucks. Large volumes of pond water. Anyway on with the story.**

 **Jason's POV**

The sun hadn't even risen when a horn sounded me into consciousness. As I squinted my eyes the events of the previous night flowed through my mind.

Right, out of Tartarus. At a camp whose campers know a portion of our story and even less of our list of curses. Great. Just absolutely great.

There's a loud thunk beside me.

"Good Cocytus, Percy,"I say, casually sitting up and swinging my feet off the lower portion of the bunkbed. He grunts in reply.

"Oh, good! You're awake. You guys ready for the games?" a feminine voice echoes off the walls.

"Awake yes. Games no," Percy says, picking himself off the floor.

I turn to look at the source of the voice. It's Hazel. That's right, we slept in the underworld cabin. ( And yes, I refuse to say his name at this cruel hour in the morning.)

"Excuse him, he's just cranky. He usually sleeps in until mid-styx. Well, if we'd let him," I flash a smile to ease the girl's obvious confusion. She gives an unsure smile back.

"Where's Nico?" She prompts, gesturing to the other empty beds.

"Where's Nico? I don't know probably sleeping in a tree or something," Percy mutters sleepily as he jumped back onto the bed.

Hazel looked confused. Probably for good reason. I mean, who sleeps in trees when there's perfectly good beds?

"He had a habit of staying up late and then walking around outdoors before sleep in whatever was convenient for him," I say, noticing how Hazel winced slightly when I said had instead of has,"You'll probably find him in the center of the forest. There's no use in trying to wake him though, unless you're good with being skeleton-handled,"

Hazel gave a question look but didn't ask. Instead she said," Okay then. Well, breakfast is in five, so see you then," she walked away with an easy smile, but her eyes didn't reflect it.

I shrugged it off and pulled Percy off the bed again. That earned me a punch to the shoulder but it didn't hurt.

"Get up. Don't want to make a bad impression," I said mockingly, getting a snicker in response.

Two minutes later we were out the door. All sorts of campers were laughing, jostling, and joking around with each other, of course, that dimmed a little once they saw us. We started walking with the crowd, guessing where Nico probably ended up.

When we finally arrived, we noticed that the rules apparently were super lax. Nobody was sitting where they were supposed to, but that didn't really shock us. Last we knew, kids never followed rules, so what were the odds of the gods' kids doing otherwise.

We took our place at the big three table and ordered a somewhat decent breakfast. Eggs for me, and blue french toast for Percy. Nobody bothered to question it. After we had finished Annabeth and the others came over. **(Assume they have already been introduced~THIS)**

"So, middle of the forest, huh?" Leo said, bouncing his head to some sort of rhythm.

"Probably, but for all we know he could be on top of the Pegasus stables," Percy said waving his arm towards the said building.

"Really?" Frank questioned, giving the building a new, curious stare.

"Oh sure, we're able to sleep anywhere no matter the condition," I said nonchalantly.

"Well, how'd he escape the harpies then?" Piper asked, her own red feather falling in front of her face.

"I have a hard time imagining that they would go after him," Percy said resting his cheek on his hand.

"How come? You think you're so special?" Clarisse said, chomping on a sausage.

"Monsters," I start, glancing at Percy," tend to avoid us,"

"At least the common ones," Percy added.

Clarisse looked skeptical, but grunted in reply.

"So, what're these games?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Basically it's a festival for the anniversary of the two camps and Artemis' hunters being united under peace," Hazel said," we do all sorts of activities all day to show off and have fun,"

I felt a lump of dread grow in my stomach.

The hunters were the worst. They hated males and often followed Artemis' ideals for Olympus. That also meant they hated us 10 times more than the average male. Not to mention….. Those two….That and they practically knew all of our curses. I could tell that just like me, percy was trying to keep his face neutral. Obviously it wasn't working out so well.

"Guys? Earth to Ambassadors! Hello? Anybody in there?" Reyna said, waving her hand infront of our faces.

"Wha?" I sputtered.

"It was probably Jason!"Percy said slipping off the bench.

I chuckled," What'd I do?"

"You guys okay? We were explaining the games and you kinda blanked there," Annabeth said, peering at us questioningly.

"Never better," the lie slid off of my tongue without a skip in the beat.

"Uh, huh. I bet you were just dreaming about them girls. You do realize they're off limits right?" Leo said cheerfully, making me almost gag.

"Leo Valdez, not everything has to do with picking up girls!" Piper scolded.

"It's Leo McShizzle Bad Boy Supreme Baldez, Pipes. And of course i know that!" he returned.

Percy and I exchanged a look,"McShizzle's clan is still alive?"

"Wait that's a clan? Erm, I mean, of course it is, Yes. It is alive and well,"

"No, I'm pretty sure that they died off after they tried to kill Firefly. Nico was so annoyed," Percy told me and I nodded.

"I am wounded. Of course the clan's-" Leo was cut off by a wailing that made both of us jump. They didn't hear it though.

I swore, earning questioning looks.

"What's got your boxers twisted?" Clarisse asked tauntingly.

"Nothing that you would ever be able to hear," Percy called as we both stumbled over the bench and made a beeline for the forest, and scaring the dining pavilion half to death by the strong wind.

Okay let me explain something for a minute, okay? So that wailing, that was code, obviously, coming from Nico. He does phantom wails, Percy does whale sounds and I do eagle cries. Whenever one of us sounds, we meet up as fast as we can. ASAP. That's because it means somebody who can cause a lot of damage is in the vicinity.

Finally, Percy and I make it into a large clearing with an even larger oak tree in the center of it. Nico was pacing around it, already on his fourth round by the looks of the dead grass and flowers in his wake.

"Hunters," he said when we came to a stop.

Both of us could hear the worry in his voice, although I doubted anybody else could.

"Yeah we found out we arrived just in time for the anniversary games festival. Basically celebrating a three way treaty between New Rome, Camp Half-blood, and the Hunters," Percy filled Nico in as we all climbed into the big oak. Well, I flew since that feels much more natural.

"Saw them just outside the barrier, they're probably already in here," Nico stated causing all three of us to swear loudly for a couple of moments.

About a minute later a cry was heard from the dining pavilion. Odds are the hunters had arrived and the games were starting soon. We jumped from tree to tree until we could see the arena, careful to stay hidden.

Sure enough, there in all of their silver lining, were the hunters of Artemis. I quickly scanned the group seeing who was new and then I saw her…

A gasp escaped my lips, and Nico stiffened considerably beside me, Percy sighed.

"Alright boys. Let's get this over with," he muttered.

Silently we dropped to the ground, not minding the 20 foot drop. We crept in our triangle formation until we were a huge triangle with the hunters and campers in the center of we started closing in.

We were about 20 feet away when Zoe Nightshade called out," Oh, it's been such a long Weapons. How was Tartarus?"

Her fellow hunters giggled and I grit my teeth. The campers were confused, obviously not picking up our trail that we had apparently carelessly left.

"Quite enjoyable actually," Nico spoke coming out of the shadows directly in front of the hunters. The campers gasped, they definitely hadn't seen that coming.

"I mean honestly, you should've written more at least, I'm sure all of the beasts you've slain would've enjoyed it. I know I would've,"

"Yeah, we could earn a lot of money that way too. We could even call it Percy's Post!" Said name's body stepped out to the right of Nico, traveling through the water vapor in the air.

"Please Percy, get some style. We'd totally call it Graced with Goods," I say traveling through the air molecules and stepping out to the left of Nico.

"That's sounds like a hardware store, Jason. Besides, we all know if you want to get a crowd you gotta do the opposite. We'd call it Angelic Answers, I'm sure they'd get a kick out of it," Nico said dryly.

"Wow, take 200 years to perfect that little trick, Weapons?" Bianca di Angelo said crossing her arms.

"Heh, more like they paid all their brain cells for it," Thalia Grace sneered. That hurt, but i swallowed it. She meant nothing to me. She couldn't, so she wouldn't.

"And probably their hearts-wait they don't have those, so probably half of their strength," Zoe said, trying to add to the conversation.

"Oh dear, bittersweet Zoe. You're not still mad about the massacre of 1087 are you?" Nico replied almost sweetly, casually forming his stygian iron sword out of the shadows, venom an underlying tone.

"The massacre of 1087… That's when the-" Annabeth began only to be interrupted by Thalia.

"When the chariots of Apollo and Artemis were broken for the first time. It's also when 42 hunters of Artemis were killed and the hunters of Apollo were wiped out completely,"

"And who's fault was that?" I asked through gritted teeth, feeling my fists clench in frustration.

"Why, you don't accept the blame yourself?" Bianca scoffed.

"Right because it was our fault that you idio-" Percy stuttered, barely saving himself,"cratic hunters chased us into a cave that keep in mind you filled with hydras, drakons, empousa, and sirens and didn't expect any casualties?"

"Careful there weapon. You nearly cost yourself, and you wouldn't want that now, would you?" Bianca mocked," And it would be wise not to point that sword, Weapon, afterall, that could be dangerous," she pointed to Nico's sword, which was currently being spun idly in his hands, something he did when he was thinking.

"Oh, yes, coming from you one would think you might actually have a heart to care about the dangers of this world meeting others, yes?" Nico snarked causing Bianca to take a step towards him.

" You better learn to watch your tongue, Weapon, and it'll serve you well. Do remember it's two to seven. It only takes four more and you'll reset," she stepped forward as she spoke before she stood directly in front of Nico, poking him in the chest with each syllable of "reset".

"If you're so intimidating, why couldn't you save the hunters of the massacres?" his voice was deathly quiet and the crowd of campers, who had long-since made a crowded circle around the groups, subconsciously took a step back.

Bianca roared and backhanded him.

 **Normal POV**

Nico flew backwards but twisted himself to land perfectly.

That's when the laughing started. Cold, terrifying laughing that came straight from the depths of Tartarus.

"Uh,oh! I think that the weapon's gone psycho again!" Bianca taunted, earning more creepy laughter.

Chiron clopped forward with Dionysus, who was ready to squeal with glee himself.

"Bianca di Angelo, Thaila Grace, and Zoe Nightshade. With the power invested in me, I grant you the opportunity to show the weapons their disgusting place,"He nearly shouted, scaring the campers who were definitely not used to seeing their camp director act this foolish. Wait, scratch that, yes, yes they were.

"Gladly, Mr. D," Bianca replied smiling.

Nico started walking, still laughing. slowly , he raised his head, startling her. His eyes were almost a solid black. He was chanting something under his breath, but nobody could hear other than his brothers.

Suddenly everything started shaking, startling everybody but the three boys.

"Chaos. Chaos, Chaos!" Nico said in a soft, singsong voice. Scaring everybody ten times over.

A black mass unfurled itself from the center of the pavilion. It spoke one word.

"Angel,"

Guessing from Nico's chanting, which had grown in volume and speed, the being probably was Chaos.

He snapped his fingers and suddenly all who were in camp Half-Blood, including nature spirits, satyrs, harpies and more, were in a gladiatorum. In the center, the two opposing parties were there, including Artemis herself.

"Weapons? I should've known. You can't stay out of a fight for long, death is your forte! Dionysus? Why did you bother to bring me here? These twerps can't fight back!" Artemis crowed in one long breath before she saw the black mass separating the two groups, then her eyes widened. Considerably.

"Chaos! Come to save your pets?" she called.

"I'ld hold your tongue if I were you moon goddess. Your ridicule and lies are unworthy of any being's time. Percy, Jason. Let Nico play for a while, the curse has been activated again," He said bluntly.

The two boys sighed in reply, backing up a couple of paces.

"And I was really hoping to hammer on a couple of 'em, dang,"

"Opportunities come and go, bro, they just come and go,"

The hunters drew their weapons and started firing on all three, even if Nico was the only one fighting.

Instead of turning tail, the boys simply snagged arrows out of the air and started to collect them.

"Picking flowers is always so much fun, y'know," Nico said randomly, walking forward with about thirty "flowers" in his hand.

Suddenly there was a scream and one of the girls was on the ground, one arm and one leg, opposite of each other, bent at weird angles.

"Unfortunately they go so fast. Well, their flowers do, the roots actually last all year," he corrected himself as another girl went down, same as the last.

The archers were suddenly go ten times faster, but to no use. Four more girls dropped down.

"Oh knock it off, Weapon! Fight like you mean it!" Bianca suddenly shouted.

"Like I mean it, hmmm, but I don't mean it and I'm still beating you, thus your argument is illogical. However, if you wish to be destroyed completely, I guess that can work, ish. You people have annoying tastes in curses, you know. Never can do anything fun, oh, well," he snapped his fingers and more girls started to go crazy, pointing their bows at each other and screaming.

"Oh no, this will never work, you'll be used up far too fast!" He snapped his fingers against an open palm," Jason, Percy! Let's cause a ruckus! I'm thinking four tons of quartz and two quarts of blood, with a side of feathers from an elderly hydra!" He said.

Jason and Percy glanced at each other, almost as if they were unsure but they replied,"Nah, they would only last a couple of seconds under that firepower. Maybe a nightmare will work, though,"

Nico seemed to contemplate this for a couple of seconds, allowing some hunters to full on charge them. With one hand, each brother defended himself and broke a couple limbs. The black glow in his eyes seemed to dull slightly.

" Perhaps, perhaps…." He turned to face Artemis who was shrieking random insults at them, but never once daring to actually engage in combat.

Suddenly he shot his hand out towards her, the black glow in his eyes coming alive and wrapping around it. A nice sphere shot towards her and the rest of the hunters, capturing them in pitch black darkness. He squeezed his fist and they all screamed in unison.

Everybody who was in the sidelines gasped as the bodies fell, nobody able to tell if they were dead or alive.

" Awww schist! Who activated the frigg'n curse!" Nico shouted suddenly, the glow completely gone and his normal blank face was back.

"Blame her," Jason told his brother, hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't kill any of them did I?" Nico sounded almost scared of himself, but almost regretful.

"No, Chaos played Angel," Percy replied.

" Good," was the curt reply.

"Speaking of which, we haven't been here in years…. Do You think he changed the lock on the beasts?" Percy asked, grinning.

"Let's go!" Nico was suddenly perky, racing for the corner with his brothers. It wasn't very long until the demigods heard some interesting booms and clunks.

"Perseus, Nicholo, and Jason! What did I say about letting monsters loose in China!" Chaos shouted, which was almost fatherly.

"Sorry! Blame Jason!" Percy shouted back. Laughter followed. This laughter, was different though, almost as if they laughed creepily on purpose.

"Also did you take the password key again?"

"No! I have a photographic memory, remember!" Nico shouted back.

"Whoa! Man! Why'd you go and tell him? I had so many plans!" Percy yelled.

"He'll forget in a century or two,"

"I heard that!" Chaos roared playfully.

To their surprise they four came out wrestling. Chaos had changed into an African-American in a black tee-shirt and jeans. He was also somehow winning against all three.

"Dad~ we need to breathe!" Nico yelled much to the demigods' shock.

"You can talk, so you can breathe," Chaos said, squeezing harder, causing them to shout even louder.

After a few moments Chaos relented and allowed them to get up. He put his hand in his jean-pocket and pulled out a wallet.

"Go have a night on the town boys, it's changed a lot over the years," he said pulling out three 20's," and don't go stealing from ATMS. Nico I'm talking to you," he gave his ambassador/son a good look.

"What are ATMS?" the boy asked shyly.

"They dispense mortal money,"

"But they'd be perfect-"

"NO!"

"Fine," Nico sulked.

"Now go. Oh, and don't forget to say hi to Oceanus Percy, he'll be expecting it," Chaos concluded, tousling each of the boys' hair. With a wave of his hand, three motorcycles-complete with helmets and licenses- appeared. One black, one light blue, one dark blue.

They stuffed the bills in their pockets and clambered on the bikes. They did a couple laps and then started heading for the exit ramp.

On his way over to the ramp, Nico stretched one hand out, creating a black mist. Out of it came a line of skeletons that resembled doctors and nurses.

"Heal them," he called over his shoulder.

 **Alright that is a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed. This was a longer chapter!Did anybody catch the Rise of the Guardians references?**

 **As for the egg question from last week, mine is an egg that is edible! ( So brown or white )**

 **New question: Who do you want to see fight over something stupid. ( In this story, and verbally argue)?**

 **I am out!**

 **~THIS**


	6. Processing

**TRIGGER WARNING IN THIS CHAPTER**

 **MENTION OF DEPRESSION**

 **Hello everybody here's your chapter! Yes, there's a warning, but don't worry it's not going to turn full depression mood, just the end ( Hazel's POV) was a little down and so yeah.**

 **Mitch: No hard feelings. Goodbye.**

 **SilverHunter: Yeah I know. I am super sorry I haven't been keeping up on it. I haven't really tried either….*scratches head***

 **Exed17: Yeah, thanks again, here's your chapter!**

 **Soomanyfanfics: :)**

 **Lillia; I am so glad that you are enjoying this story. As for Hestia, think about what she said, the gods will do anything in there power to keep them in their service and vice versa. As for Nico, Reyna agrees with you, but Hazel may have an answer. The curse is supposed to be confusing and maybe a little bit will be cleared up, maybe not. Who knows? ( other than me ) Yes, there are a lot of cryptic messages in this story, put in intentionally. This, as you have figured out, is not an instant gratification story. The trio are as much as mystery to you as they are to the campers. Yes, it is very frustrating, but it also sets this story apart and makes it fun. So enjoy! :)**

 **Piper's POV**

We all sat in silence as they took their bikes out into the mortal world. Not even Cabin Nine was talking about their designs.

Out on the field, skeleton-zombies were working on a makeshift infirmary. Chaos was humming a cheerful tune as he oversaw the process.

"They're not bad, Half-bloods," he commented turning to us, making almost everybody jump,"simply forced into something they're not,"

"Uh-huh, says the one who raised them since they were four!" Mr. D, our faithful camp director shouted, standing up and raising his fist.

However, it was super hard to take him seriously, because of the bright orange hawaiian tropical shirt with dark purple shorts, and bright green flip-flops. Yeah, not exactly valor material.

"They're weapons and you know it Chaos. It's only a matter of time until they're fully consumed, and you know it as well as everybody else!" Mr. D. charged on, waving his arms.

"It's nice to see your stupidity hasn't changed, Dionysus," Chaos spoke as if he was greeting an old friend," However, your arguments go nowhere,"

He snapped his fingers and Mr. D. disappeared, making all of us gasp, except for one kid who actually cheered. My guess was that it was a kid of Hermes.

I gasped and shouted," What've you done?" with many others following my example.

Afterall, it's not typically a good thing to be alone with a primordial.

"Dionysus, will be just fine. He's at your camp right now, swearing his head off like it's his lifeline," Chaos replied with a smile. There were a few chuckles among our crowd, I may have been one of them.

"Anyways children, there are serious matters to discuss concerning the boys and your questions," He walked towards us, reversing back into a big black swirling mass again.

We gasped again and probably would've stepped back if not for the fact that we were sitting. In super comfortable chairs, no less.

"The fate of them is sorely up to your group, Annabeth Chase," he pointed at her.

I quickly gave her a quick reassuring glance but she didn't see it, as she was facing a stare down with Chaos.

"How?" She called out sounding bewildered.

"You hold the balance. The gods will do anything in order to keep the boys in their control, especially those who have indirectly given them their blessings. All of them will try to violate the rules of the rivers and curses. You, their children will be used as pawns," Chaos began, making me scoff in my head. Seriously, we're always pawns,"to trigger the curses,"

"How could we trigger the curses, won't they be careful to avoid those situations?" Annabeth asked, her thirst for knowledge shining through her eyes.

"Annabeth Chase,"Chaos laughed," You know very little of their troubles. It would take hours to explain every curse given to them alone. You couldn't think of the combinations that are created. But here's an example, remember yesterday in the throne room?" a black misty version of the last few minutes in the throne room shone to his right.

"Remember when the boys jumped out and you, rather Athena used your voice, called out 'be back by 5 pm' Annabeth?" she nodded and he continued," They showed up only because of a type of curse. You are a daughter of Athena, who gave a command to all three. IF the boys hadn't shown up, Nico would've paid the price," he said grimly.

"Price? As in death?" I sputter, completely horrified.

"Never death, Miss Mclean, never death. No matter how much they want it. TI is impossible while they are in the gods' clutches,"

"Why would Nico pay the price though? Why not all of them?" Annabeth asked hungrily.

"That you'll have to find out for yourself, as our time is coming to a close. But remember: You hold the balance," as he spoke, the stadium began to dissolve and camp started to emerge.

When we were fully transported to camp we were met with a livid Mr. D.

He was pacing back and forth, muttering insults and curses.

"Children, get the games on however you wish, I'll be gone the rest of the day and probably the next few. Whatever you do, do not listen to anything Chaos said," he spoke, venom pouring out in every word. We all stammered yes.

"We'll do the games tomorrow instead, children. Since half the day's wasted anyway. Spend the day as you wish," he said before trotting over to Dionysus before he officially left us, obviously trying to talk.

Campers muttered nervously amongst themselves, breaking off into small groups. I made my way over to Annabeth with Hazel and Reyna at my side.

"So what do you make of keep the balance?" I asked as the boys and Clarisse came over.

" I don't know, especially with nine in our group. Sure, we could be voting, but over what? At least I'm pretty sure, with what the hunters said: 2:7?" she mumbled going into her "zoned out" world of mystery.

I glance up at the others," and what was the deal with those guys anyhow?"

"I don't know, like what was with calling them weapons, like, every five seconds?" Frank relied.

Clarisse snorted," Isn't it obvious? Showing them their place, serving as a reminder,"

I gasped," what?"

"These guys could destroy the gods you would do anything to make sure that wouldn't happen right? Like, we spend our entire lives up holding that cause. So it makes sense that they would be constantly reminding them of that. It's like a probatio in the Roman camp. They don't get certain privileges and such, because they are the lowest of the low," she snorted, crossing her arms.

"But what about Thalia and Bianca? They might be related to Nico and Jason. If somehow they're like siblings, wouldn't it be hard to set them in that position?" Hazel spoke up, rubbing her arm with her hand, a sure sign she was uncomfortable.

"They did share last names," I say, glancing around the group.

"Obviously something went drastically south. Family isn't always gift-wrapped. All of us should know that more than anything," Clarisse was unimpressed and everybody knew it.

"Guys, bad vibe here. What if they were just pretending to be nice to us? What if they're trying to use us to get back against the gods?" Leo said, actually serious for once, although nobody bothered to mention that.

"They are weapons, as much as I hate to admit it, considering how normal they look, but I suppose that lies are supposed to look as much like the truth as possible," Reyna said softly, not looking at anyone.

"Yeah, they're probably programmed to destroy. You saw how they treated the hunters. What if Chaos hadn't told them 'Angel'? Whatever it means, it probably meant hold back," Clarisse put her feet on the table.

Apparently, without thinking about it, we had sat down in the dining pavilion.

"But Nico set skeletons to heal them at the end," Hazel argued.

"Why?" Reyna asked, peering at each of us behind her emotionless mask.

"Why would he do that? They obviously were rivals, so why did he get some help for them? What are we missing here?"

"Well, if my destiny was to be a weapon for the gods, hated and scorned for life, wouldn't I try to be something else? Could that be it?" Hazel asked, eagerness burning through her eyes.

I thought for a minute, but not about her answer. Instead I was wondering why Hazel was defending them. We had seen the damage. Did something happen between them and her that suddenly made her trust them with her life. No, Hazel loves to see the good in people, that couldn't be it. Before I could make up my mind, Frank asked for me.

"Hazel, is something up? From what we've seen they aren't much more than weapons. While that is a valid point, why are you defending them, they probably want to destroy us all at the right time. Maybe not. We don't know," He spoke as gently as he could, voicing what everybody seemed to be thinking.

Hazel looked down into her lap, fiddling her fingers around.

"I don't know, I just feel some sort of loyalty to them. Well, Nico actually. Maybe it's because he's from the blood of Hades? It just feels that we're thinking too far ahead without enough information,"

We were all quiet after that.

When dinner finally rolled around, the mood was somber and filled with low murmurs. Some were against the boys, some were saying that they should be given a chance, if not for anything else than for them to fight Gaea.

Eventually, we sat down at the campfire.

 **Normal POV**

Hestia appeared and begun with lighter stories that put the younger kids to sleep but eventually she asked," there's another story of the Ambassadors, if you wish to hear it," Greeted with nods, she took a deep breath and continued.

"The ambassadors were about 12 years old when the gods decided to start chasing them. At the time, they had been on their own, doing short errands for Chaos and Oceanus. THe hunters of Apollo had officially ended because of the massacre, and the hunters of Artemis were in mourning for their fallen comrades. Even though they despised males, they respected Apollo's hunters. After mourning for five days they set out after the boys again, and when they came upon them next they cursed them as they escaped. However, only two of the three got cursed, Nico and Jason. This curse was to have a bond but be chased for all eternity by them, hated forever. Of course, they would do anything for them, even if it meant excruciating pain. Thus, out of the mist came Thalia and Bianca, sisters of Jason and Nico.

They became sworn enemies, and have been chasing each other through the ages. When the boys were finally captured, the girls left a final curse on them: They would only be able to bond with each other and the girls, until they were released from service, although they would fall in love and try to bond with many. So far the curse has been proved useless, but I figured it would be a start, until the rest of the camp arrives." Hestia signaled she was finished by disappearing into the fire.

 **Hazel's POV**

As the fire died down to about six inches, I stood and called goodbye to my friends before starting my trek to my cabin.

I didn't know what to think. The boys seemed to have split personalities: teen and weapon. Should I fear them? Hate them? Wait upon them? Treat them as weapons? And what about this urge of loyalty I felt towards Nico? What was that all about? These thoughts raced through my head as I made my way across the green.

Out of habit, I peered through the back window of my cabin. Weird habit, I know. But when you've been pranked by the Stolls one time too many, you develop weird habits.

However, instead of finding a prank, I found the boys. It was weird, I still couldn't feel their presence, and I knew people could feel mine, just because I was a child of the big three. So why couldn't we feel theirs?

They were sitting in their formation on the floor, obviously talking. I know it's wrong to eavesdrop, but you know how curiosity is, right?

I shrank back and mustered what little power of the shadows that I possessed. I focused on the wall separating the genders in the cabin. I imagined the girl's side's wooden frame. Slowly, but surely, I felt my molecules slip through the shadows and solidify inside the cabin, precisely where I wanted.

I nearly collapsed right then and there from the exhaustion that flooded through me, but I focused on staying awake and listening.

"Point. I'll play bad guy, one of us needs to be him anyways. If they saw what happened today, then I'll be able to pull it off without too much trouble. I'm getting far too sensitive and it nearly cost us all of our progress. I-I can't ruin this for us. Not after so long…" Nico was saying, and I could sense there was a lot of emotion in his words, even if my ears didn't pick up on it.

"No, Nicholo. That's not happening. You are not going to seclude yourself, again. Don't you remember what happened last time? You nearly drowned in your depression! That's not happening on my watch," Jason scolded. An odd thing to hear, actually.

I snuck a peek through the old-fashioned lock. Yeah, I have one of those and if you have a problem with it, get over it because it became of some use tonight. Apparently, they are too busy to notice my presence. This must be big.

Anyways, Jason was pulling Nico onto his lap with Percy helping, so that, in the end, Nico's forehead was resting on Jason's shoulder. Jason held him in a hug with Percy rubbing his back. This made me think that Nico was the youngest, but nobody could tell just by looking at them.

"Nico, we are more than just weapons. We are demigods, even if they won't accept us, we are. We are so much more than weapons. Once we give into that, we, we are nothing anymore. But we are something, so you gotta hold on, okay buddy?" Percy said almost too softly.

"Nico, we'll get out. Eventually, we just need to practise some patience. We'll get there eventually. One day-" Jason was cut off by Nico slamming his fist into his shoulder.

"It's not right!" He cried," We never even touched them before they came after us. Why? And you saw the impact the hunters had. We're simply game that is in season. It only takes four more," Nico's voice cracked and he didn't continue.

"We'll find a way, somehow, and with the war in our favor, we'll get out. We'll find a way to die, somehow,"

Nico said nothing, but allowed his brothers to comfort him. While he wasn't, I figured this was the closest got to crying. Jason started whispering stuff to him that was way to soft for me to hear. After a few minutes they put Nico on a bed, telling him that he was sleeping in the cabin tonight. They scooted away and started to talk.

"He's getting worse, Jace," Percy stated.

" I know, Bianca sure as Tartarus didn't help," Jason growled.

"He's not going to let us keep him this way, I don't think that he'll be able to hold on much longer than the war,"

"Let's not think about that, we gotta stay optimistic. Otherwise none of us will make it,"

"There's going to be a division,"

"I know Percy, I know. If we can last that long, we'll make it. If we can keep this lead then maybe, just maybe,"

I'm thinking about know they'll get suspicious that I haven't returned yet, even if they aren't exactly thinking about me, so I shadow travel back outside and make my way in, almost ready to pass out. I groan good night to the boys and drop off onto the bed.

Just what was going on?

 **Alrighty! There is the chapter of the week! I hope you all enjoyed. I am so sorry for any grammar mistakes, as I know I've been going up on those recently, I am sooooooo sorry! Well there we are please review, I would love to know what you guys want. Nothing is set in stone other than the parings.**

 **Question of the day: Would you like the hunters and ambassadors to come to terms with one another? ( so I can plan ahead..)**

 **Have a great day!**

 **~THIS**


	7. Actual games

**So I'm back with this next chapter!**

 **I'm surprised nobody actually reviewed since i've always had at least one. OH well, hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **So Thanks to all the amazing people who favorited/ followed. Means a lot, I promise. ( So maybe you guys could leave a review?**

 **Anyways Nico do the disclaimer.**

 _Why?! I am not getting dragged into this!_

 **That's what you think! * drags him and ties him in a chair***

 **Talk.**

 _Fine, This crazy woman doesn't own anything._

 **Don't think I didn't see what you did there, mister.**

 **Oh fair warning, people get hurt in this chapter, nothing gory but still. Have fun with that!**

 **Normal POV**

Everyone woke bright and early for the games the next morning. Even the hunters were back, even if they were grumpy, but hey, they were in great health.

After breakfast the best archer from each cabin and cohort stepped up to the range. After everybody was settled and the Ambassadors weren't there, Thalia called out:

"So you'll fight when you have the advantage but not when it's a fair fight, huh?"

This made the crowds nervous, especially when a strong wind picked up in reply. When it settled, Thalia was holding an envelope with a triangle wax seal on it.

"Wow! So updated!" she called out," You've made it to the 15 century!" She rolled her eyes as she opened the envelope, expecting a lame excuse.

"You better duck in 10 seconds?" She read aloud before scoffing," Seriously?! You expect me to believe this schist?" but then the letter started to count down for her.

"Jason is that your voice? If you shoot me that's provocation for-"

"Three, two, one, ze-" was the reply from the old but not old card, followed by a soft twap, making Thalia duck instinctively.

She scowled at the perfect bull's eye behind her, and when she was tapped on the shoulder she almost hit bianca, who was pointing to the top of the supplies shed, where three boys were reclining.

Jason waved, a bow in his other hand.

"Oh! Look who's decided to stop being cowards." Thalia said sarcastically, annoyance clear in her voice.

"Cowards? We've been sitting here for the past 20 minutes, as I'm sure you've been well aware of, after all, you are Artemis' hunters, right?" Jason called out as he flipped off the building and landed directly in front of her," and you know what today is," he gave a crooked smile.

"Of course, a day of treaties to be renewed and festivities to perform," Thalia glared at him.

"Oh come on, Thalia, we're both thinking it. It's a game day!" Jason's smile grew wider," and you know just how much I love a game day!"

" Is there even a stronger word for that?" Percy called out from atop the shed, earning a couple of sympathetic glances from the hunters before they remembered that they were enemies.

"What's your game, Jason?" Thalia hissed.

"Oh sis! I didn't think you remembered my name after all this time," He said loudly, placing a hand over his chest.

"Get your hearing checked, weapon, if you're even capable of doing so yourself," Thalia replied curtly.

"Fine, fine, later though. Now, I do believe there's a fun day ahead of us," Jason laughed, genuinely, not creepily.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Thalia peered at him with anger and curiosity.

"Depends on what you're thinking,"

The campers stiffened, hoping desperately that yesterday wouldn't repeat itself.

"Best out of 10?" Thalia asked cautiously.

"Of course. Century's the prize?" Jason held his hand out, and Thalia took it reluctantly.

"Ambassadors/Hunters," They called out at the same time," a century's the prize!"

They both made their way to the line, each drawing their own bow.

"Seriously! It is a game day. Game-day. Say it with me. Game. Day. Can't either of you go two minutes without engaging in some sort of combat?" Two voices called out, looked at each other, looked away, and started to ignore each other again.

"Nope! C'mon Neeks, let's have some fun!"

"Bianca, this is our chance!"

A whistle blew and Chiron came up," Alright campers! Attention! Attention please! In order to win this event you must hit five arrows as close to the bulls-eye as fast as you can," he called out, choosing to wisely ignore the rivalry.

The archer's stepped up to the line, and readied themselves.

"Begin!" Chiron blew his whistle again and they were off.

THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! THUNK! Fast as lightening five bulls-eyes were hit by Thalia and Jason, an Apollo kid and Frank not to far behind. Five minutes later they reset the targets.

The four lined up and the targets were moved back even farther.

"Since we're down to our last two, we'll be shooting solo," Chiron said.

"Ladies first!" Jason smirked at Thalia.

"Aren't you a gentleman," She said shooting another bulls-eye.

" Too easy. Too safe. How 'bout we raise the challenge a little bit?"

He backed up a couple paces, took a couple of quick steps and did a flip, shooting as he did so. Another bull's eye.

From up on the roof, Percy groaned," Don't start this! It'll take all day!" Some of the campers looked up in disbelief and shock from the feat, especially when the hunters started protesting as well.

Thalia repeated the trick and it began.

Soon enough, lightening started to appear on each lane, one a lighter blue, like Zues' master bolt. The other was a darker royal blue.

They kept going for another five minutes, the targets getting moved back to the max.

Then a large crack resounded after Thalia shot one last arrow.

The hunter's stared in shock and Thalia grew angry and looked on with horror.

"You! How'd you do that?" She whirled around on Jason who calmly replied.

"I don't know how you broke your bow, Thalia. But I do know that magical weapons can break from overuse and seeing as you're a hunter, well, it doesn't take much to do the math,"

Since it was a fact that couldn't be disproven, especially since Thalia had been there when Clarrise's spear had snapped in half, she just glared.

"Well, it seems we have a winner, after those, _interesting_ display of powers," Chiron said cheerfully.

" and this time it's not a hunter! Who knew it could happen?" A kid called out, most likely a Herme's child. He did earn a lot of laughs though and glares.

"Alright, children, let's move onto hide and seek!" Chiron was met with more cheers, even though they were probably going to fail. Afterall, it wasn't a treat they got often, to see the hunters so royally beat. Even if it was through the weapons of the gods.

When they got to the edge of the forest Chiron set the boundaries and started to explain the rules," Two members from each group. One will hide, the other will see. The one who seeks is looking for all the other hiders. Likewise, the one who is hiding is trying to not get caught by the other seekers. The hider that lasts the longest wins. Seekers, once your partner has been found, you will also be disqualified. Now everybody who is playing, please step forward and tell us what your role it,"

Before anybody had the chance to mutter amongst their groups Percy and Nico stepped out.

"I'll be seeking," Percy called out.

"Hider peoples," Nico grinned, purposely not becoming a shadow for the moment.

"Seeker," Zoe Nightshade called out, glaring at the boys.

"I'll be hiding," Bianca crossed her arms.

"Seeker," Hazel called out.

"Hiding," Frank said.

On and on the kids went until they were through the lines.

"Okay then, Now, remember, no changing roles. We'll know if you are out by this clipboard and you should feel a tingling sensation at the base of your neck when you're out. Hiders, you have five minutes. GO!" He waved his clipboard towards the forest and several kids went running.

"It's on Bi. Hopefully you've upgraded your party tricks," Nico stated in a standoff between him and said hunter.

"Oh, I have , you little runt," Bianca melted into a shadowy form.

" Yes, I see you have upgraded yourself to age five, congratulations," Nico said gesturing to her half melted form," Be careful, though. We wouldn't want you wasting all of your precious energy right now. I mean anybody can see that you're already straining yourself far too much right now," He pointed to her quivering form.

"I'm fine, thank you very much," Bianca said testily.

"Sure thing, kiddo. You know, wait nevermind, it's too high leveled for you," Nico turned around, as if he was going to head into the forest.

"Nothing's too high-leveled for me you stupid weapon. So how 'bout you open your trap and talk,"

"You're interrogation skills definitely need work. Otherwise you won't get far," Nico turned his head and gave a smirk before melting completely into thin air.

"Oh, so you can run fast, that's it. Big deal," Bianca said stalking into the forest.

"Running fast, yes. Is that what I did, no," Nico's taunting voice came over the clearing.

"Sure, and I'm supposed to believe you because?"

"Because I haven't moved an inch," Nico said, suddenly visible again.

Bianca turned to glare at him," Sure you didn't,"

"He actually didn't. Watch," Percy waited a second for Nico to turn invisible again before walking out to the spot that he was last seen.

As he walked, he held his arm out and it didn't take long before he was sprawled out on the ground, his own arm pinning him down by the use of somebody else. Nico became visible again, sitting on Percy, smirking.

"So bro, I've been wondering. Since I am forced into this day of civility, I just gotta check, are you sure you don't throw weapons to say hello?"

Before Percy could answer, Jason burst out laughing," No silly, that's when you're meeting somebody new!"

"This century is so confusing," Nico sighed, getting off of Percy," but, it totally helps for stalling. You better run Bi, it's been about four minutes,"

"What? Schist!" Bianca brought her guard back up and dashed off into the forest, muttering curses under her breath.

"Ow, some of those actually hurt," Jason wiped a non-existent tear from his eye.

Nico and Percy just laughed and Nico ran off into the forest.

In seconds, the time was up and everybody ran into the forest. Unfortunately, some didn't even get to make it to the tree line, because their partners were tagged by the wind that picked up.

After about two minutes the only people in the game were Frank, Hazel, Bianca, Zoe, Percy, and Nico.

 **Zoe's POV**

I feel anger flooding through me again as I work my way through the forest. Silently, might I add. Do you know how hard it is to brood and walk silently. Well, it is tough.

My prime target is that stupid, good-for-nothing-but-killing-weapon. Hades' clone. After his stunt ( and annoyingly good display of power ) they should've disqualified him. I mean, who can touch thin air? Correction, who can find thin air? Also what's up with letting them use their speed? No doubt every kid out here is already on their way back.

Bianca better not be. If she is I will murder her myself. No help from Thalia.

I silently curse Thalia for making such a rash decision as I start climbing a tree to see if there's still any kids the stupid weapon hasn't gotten to yet.

There's nothing but a herd of pegassi to the north. I really hate those guys. ( I have a very long and complicated history with them okay?)

I jump from my tree onto another about a yard away. A bunch of pine needles hit my face that feels more like a punch.

"Sorry," I mutter as soon as I remembered that Camp Half-Blood has a bunch of tree nymphs. Before I have to deal with one, I jump off and run as fast as I can in the direction of Zeus' Rock.

"Where are you, Weapon?" I mutter under my breath as my mind races to where the death kid could be. I try to remember anything helpful to my current situation. I mean honestly, a century is on the line here, and Bianca wasn't going to last much longer, considering the Weapons know their ways around shadows.

As if on cue, a voice very near and quite familiar shouts," Seriously? I didn't think weapons were allowed! Man, I am so lucky,"

PERCY JACKSON. Clone of Poseidon.

I'd recognize that voice in the depths of glee and my mood would still be ruined.

I quickly change directions towards his voice, as the idea of shooting the idiot struck my mind. Technically, none of the rules said we weren't allowed to hurt, maim, or heck even kill our opponents.

Sadly, that last one could only happen in my dreams.

It takes me seconds to find them. Even so it's a bizarre sight: the weapon has an arrow sticking out of his arm and a grin on his face that was very much like a toddler's when they see their parents giving them candy. Across from him was Bianca, who had run out of energy and definitely looked worn out, stood like the proud hunter she was, bow drawn with another nocked arrow.

I crept forward, removing my bow from my shoulder.

We were in a large clearing with a big oak tree in the center. They were at the base of the tree and I was to the south of them.

I set my sights on him and pull my string back as he tries to get her to shoot again. He is such an idiot. I mean even if he was just a normal guy I would still loathe him with most of my energy.

I shoot, hitting him square in the side of the same shoulder. I move as soon as the arrow's moving. It doesn't do much based on all of the smaller noises I'm making as my feet stumble through the brush. I hate their keen sense-did I mention that already?

"Seriously? You too? Aren't you guys supposed to be the adults? As you put it anyway," he asks, although he is definitely complaining.

Just saying, and no getting shot in the shoulder twice does not allow you to complain, especially when it doesn't hurt you in the long run.

I scoff, and shoot another arrow that he doesn't even try to dodge. So it hits right below the other one.

He just looks at me and disappears for a second only reappearing next to Bianca, a hand on her shoulder.

Crap.

Immediately a tingle at the back of my neck spreads, signalling my partner has been found and I know that the hunters have lost this round.

Anger boils in my veins, but I am an honest player, so we retreat. Honestly, I do know that beating them won't happen anytime soon, but I have a very long life span. Besides, they really need to know their disgusting place.

I shoot him my darkest glare as I stomp over to Bianca. He backs off and the other weapon materializes next to him.

Bianca glowers back at him, and we start heading back to the rest of the campers, ready to face humiliation.

" Be careful, you're running low on energy," Hades' clone warns us, causing me to scoff.

 **Percy's POV**

Nothing is better than seeing that sourpuss walk away, defeated. As much as I want to see the camper's reactions, I know I still have to find Frank.

I turn ready to ask Nico if he's seen the kid, but he just points to the field of winged horses.

" He's one of them. The black and white one. Same aura, don't know how. Probably a shape-shifter," He waits for me to race over and tag Frank.

When I do, Frank turns human again.

"How'd you know?" He asks, grinning.

"Death breath over there. Could sense your soul," I say as we head back over.

Hazel was already there so we all head off into the trees, towards the campers. Hazel got a conversation going and we all joined in. It's crazy, we, Jason, Nico, me, well, we all kinda see her as a little sister. Which sucks, because…. Reasons. Mainly because we're weapons and she's just a demigod. Like sure, we've known her for like a night, but she seems to just click with us. She even gets Nico talking and laughing, which is good for him. Especially with his depression.

Right, you're probably wondering about that. Well, you see, we don't have normal depression. Ours, it that we fully submit to being just weapons. We know we're not, but, it gets tough sometimes.

Anyways, as we were just exiting the forest we saw Bianca convulsing on the ground.

 **Alrighty guys that is a wrap! Have fun with the cliff hanger! Oh, I hope you guys enjoyed the little bit of information about their depression. It's gonna come in handy later!**

 **By the way still waiting on an answer for my last question.**

 **New question though ( so answer both please! :)**

 **What would you like to see happen the most in this story?**

 **~THIS**


	8. Passing of Time

**TRIGGER WARNING**

 **Self harm is in this chapter, not much but a little bit. NOT GORY**

 **Hey everybody! Now, quick thing here, I don't think you guys know I updated last week because the chapter uploaded, but the date of uploading didn't change so yeah. If anybody knows how to fix that, please let me know! Hopefully it will just be one of those things that just randomly occurred.**

 **Alrighty then! Thanks for checking out this chapter.**

 **I still own nothing! :(**

 **Nico's POV**

Everything slowed for a few seconds for the quartet that joined the others. Bianca was wrestling on the ground, eyes closed without a chance of opening. Jason looked at Percy and I before nodding in my direction.

The crowd moved away as a dark haze flew from the center of my being.

"You stupid, power-abusing hunter. No respect for yourself or your comrades," I seethed, making the darkness fly around in chaotic directions. Of course, this was not the right thing to say at the moment, but you know what I didn't care. If somebody was going to die on my watch they better have a pretty darn great reason for doing so.

The effects started right away, when I was about five feet from her body. They took away my breath, causing me to stagger slightly as I made my way towards her. The demigods around me started to ask questions in loud tones, but I didn't really understand what they were saying.

Probably because my body was starting to shut down. Cough, cough, thanks Artemis, really, cough, cough. IT'S NOT LIKE I HAD ANYTHING IMPORTANT GOING ON TODAY! NO, NOT AT ALL!

Right, you see, another stupid curse was just brought down my stupid mouth.

I staggered towards Bianca, brushing past snarling hunters by sending out shoots of darkness towards them. They backed off.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking, what could I possibly do? My body is slowly shutting off from lack of oxygen, so how the flipping Chaos am I still moving? Well, the simple thing is that I can't feel the pain of this. Sure, my limbs are slowly shutting down, and I just fell into the dirt beside Bianca, but I can't feel anything. I'm not numb either. This curse was just designed to be a prison within my own skin.

Anyways, as soon as I get down to Bianca, my arms start to fail me, and I feel as if I were hiding out in barrel for a couple of weeks without anything, and so yeah I've also got that going on for me.

Thankfully Jason and Percy know what I'm about to do and come to my aid. Although I can't hear them ( thanks for that too, Arty) their hands are on my arms, gently guiding them to where they need to be to perform. I channel all of my thoughts into making a pure sphere of shadows and darkness, the element that will restore her. Also, hopefully, won't kill her.

If she rejects the energy I give her then she'll die, but if she accepts then she'll just need sleep, so yeah. Fun and good times, right?

When I sense that the core is strong enough, I try to make a small nod, but even that movement is tough, and all for somebody who I really want to live but live a better life, even though I know they won't. It sucks, okay? It really does.

I feel my head fall with the small movement, and then focus on channeling the shadow into her body. In another second it's done and somebody says softly," The balance is restored,"

Instantly I feel better, and I take a long deep breath before lifting my head straight into a slap.

"I didn't need your help, you idiot," Bianca snarls, unaware of how much that statement actually hurt, and not because of Artemis.

"Then next time I'll let you die, a slow and painful death," I reply curtly, glaring at her.

"Sure, I'll die, totally die," Bianca mocked me, and I could feel the anger spreading through my chest. I hold in, but barely.

I rise to my feet and ignore her, the hunters, and the whispering crowd of demigods. I would've walked if I hadn't felt a hand on my left shoulder.

"Honestly, I wouldn't have died, so stop trying to give yourself some self-worth. You don't deserve any," she growls at me and I fight to keep my face neutral, despite my ideas about shoving her in the darkest corners of Daedalus' labyrinth.

"Overuse of powers can and will be your downfall, Bianca. Honestly, why do you think so many fall at the massacres?" I say quietly, but everybody seemed to have heard it," I don't need your thanks, your love, sympathy, friendship, or even envy. So keep you pride intact and let's keep going on with the day,"

"Oh yes, our 'gameday' that you three love so much, hmm? Well, two of you, at least. You're not one for civility are you?" She tries to taunt me and I grit my teeth together to keep me from replying something else that would just activate another curse.

"Weapons can protect or they can destroy. It is only those who wield them that decide," I say before shrugging off her hand and walking towards my brothers, who have gone to the safe distance of twenty feet at tree with the other nine.

Bianca shrieks at me but I ignore her taunts as the crowd of demigods fills in my place to make sure everything was fine. I guess Percy was kind enough to cover the whole thing in mist.

"You can't run, hide, or survive, Weapons. Remember that," I hear Artemis' voice as in my head as I make my way over. I ignore her and continue on. Behind me, I hear the medical examiners go over standard procedures and stuff.

"Well, that went well," Leo spoke as I got to the tree. He was eyeing me suspiciously, as if I was going to pull something on him.

"What was that?" Hazel asks, worry clear in her voice.

Instead of replying verbally, my arms, hands, and fingers create a path of their own. My limbs create a small wind because I'm ranting so fast.

Percy and Jason just nod for the thirty seconds I rant at them, every single pulse of anger slowly creeping away for now.

Percy is the one to reply, just signing _A century's the prize_ which in reality was _century. Prize._

"What's that even mean?" Hazel asks us," A century's the prize?"

"Yeah, and why'd you suddenly go into sign language?" Leo butted in.

I say the answer in sign: _a century without being hunted down by the Hunters or a century of Tartarus. Because if I spoke I would literally kill anything that heard my voice right now._

Hazel, Annabeth, and Reyna seemed to get what I was saying but nobody else did.

"I speak morse code, dude, not this heeby jeeby stuff, talk to us man,"

 _Well, if you want to die, then_ I opened my mouth as if I was going to speak.

Immediately, the girls shook their heads, and Reyna even went as far as to hit Leo. I laughed.

"If he talked right now, he would kill you just by speaking," Jason told the kid calmly.

"O-kay then, don't talk. Take all the time that you need," he put his hands up in a surrender fashion.

"Anyways a century's the prize means that we get a century of either being free of the hunters or being stuck in Tartarus," Percy explained.

The idea of being free of the hunters, made me think of a day when we could actually be free, free of bullets, knives, monsters, arrows….arrows?

I smiled and turned to Percy, scaring Frank half-to death.

" Uh, why's he smiling like that?" the praetor asked nervously, pointing for a brief second.

"Huh, oh he just wants an arrow," Percy said glancing at me as I opened up a hand expectantly. Right now, the only thing I can think of is how painful it'll feel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You got some arrows off of those crazies and didn't tell me. Nico, you freaking hid them with your shadows, didn't you?" Jason gave me an accusing glare and I just gave him an innocent smile back," Not cool, guys, not cool,"

" Don't worry, I got one for you too, sheesh," Percy rolled his eyes playfully as his arm reached up to snag and arrow out of his arm.

I undid the shadows so he could see better and the others gasped as they saw them.

They were about a foot long and a beautiful mix of imperial gold and celestial bronze. As soon as one was placed in my hand I made several cuts along my arms, decorating them in fading slits. The pain danced along my nerves almost making me groan in delight.

Finally I stabbed my shoulder with the arrow and then I did a couple of arm circles, making sure that it would stay there for the rest of the day. I looked over and saw that they were doing the same. The seven just looked at us like we were crazy.

"Care to explain?" Reyna asked precariously.

"For the pain, why else?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, why?" Clarisse asked.

"Why what?" Jason replied.

"Yeah, why do you want the pain?"

" Because it's so rare we actually feel pain," I say not really even bothering to use Athena's blessing to decipher their confusion.

"Dude, you were literally gasping from lack of air five minutes ago," Clarisse grunted.

"Yet, I didn't feel any of it," I shot back, earning a raised eyebrow," I didn't," I repeated like a little kid.

"But you can feel this?" Annabeth asked?

"Yeah, because it's made out of both imperial gold and celestial bronze. Trust me, some of the curses weren't that bright," Jason replied.

"What's the next game?" I asked as the clump around Bianca began to disperse.

"Swimming," was the steady reply.

"Well, I guess we all know who's going next round!" Percy laughed as the groups started to make their way to the lake.

 **Normal POV**

The next few competitions went by fast, an ambassador winning each and every one. People were starting to take sides and cheer them on, but by the end of the day any and all bets were placed on the Ambassadors. Needless to say, the hunters became angrier with each and every loss, especially when they remembered they would have to see their patron in the morning.

* * *

By the time the campers got up the next morning, the hunters were long gone and mood had been restored to a peaceful balance that replaced yesterdays anxiety and fear with joy and glee. The campers were more focused on the holiday though.

 **Normal POV**

Annabeth opened her eyes and felt the holiday spirit kick in, slowly making its way to full speed.

All around her other campers were getting ready to head back home, Malcolm and herself excluded. They were the only Athenian children who stayed year round.

So instead of crazy aunts and uncles, annoying siblings, and terrifying cousins, they would be spending Christmas at camp. She had already designed some of the decorations that the remaining campers would be putting up over the course of two days, just in time for the big day!

Wait, two days? Suddenly her festive mood dimmed. They had wasted a day! They had one day to complete her designs! Well, schist. Most of the decorations required two days to fully set up! She bolted upwards scaring those closest to her.

" You okay, Annabeth?" Malcolm peered at her as the others resumed their packing.

"Two days! The plans! They need to be cut or they need to be sped up somehow! What are we going to do!" she gasped for air.

Thankfully her sputtering and rapid syllables were caught by Malcolm, who just nodded," Yeah, I know. I already took care of it. Yesterday I started working on it with some of the others while the "Ambassadors were showing off," he said calmly, but curtly.

By now the cabin had been cleared out, as their siblings had realized that the disruption had nothing to do with them.

"Oh, thank Athena! You're amazing Malcolm, I'm so sorry I blanked out yesterday. I'll make it up somehow, I promise!" Annabeth jumped out of bed and nearly squeezed the life out of her half-brother.

Guess it was a good thing that he was used to her random spurts of emotions. Which prepared him for dropping the book he had been holding as his sister pulled him out of the cabin for breakfast.

When they met up with Reyna, Hazel, and Rank, who were also trudging to the dining pavilion.

"So how'd you win the best sibling award, Malcolm?" Hazel asked, accustomed to her friend's strange behavior.

"Prepared for Christmas?" He said stumbling as Annabeth finally let him go.

" He's amazing," she beamed, a scarish glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, well, the Romans are going to enjoy every bit of your magnificent works again this time, I'm sure," Reyna said with a sly smile.

"You bet! In fact, you're going to enjoy it even more!" Malcolm replied grinning while cracking his knuckles.

They made it to the dining pavilion , where the last goodbyes were being said.

The Ambassadors were nowhere to be found. She shrugged it off and dove straight into to large breakfast before diving into giving orders.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The ambassadors were spending the day in the forest, learning every nook and cranny. They wanted to be prepared for the summer, the time when no doubt they would be teaching the kids how to fight properly.

They noticed the camp was busy with some sort of excitement, but they couldn't make it out, and decided to leave them be. Some campers were staying but a majority of them had their stuff packed up as if they were leaving.

About midday, when they were resting comfortably in the giant oak that they had claimed as theirs, they noticed strings of lights and candy canes and other such trivial items littering the camp grounds.

Confused they decided to try and figure out what was going on by guess, not by eavesdropping for two seconds.

Giving up they continued on their quest, still taking meticulous notes.

They had just finished when a lively din rose out of the dining pavilion. Stealthily, the trio came closer, but stayed within the tree line, not wishing to intrude with their presence, especially after the last few days.

Secluded in a world of their own, the campers' happiness overflowed. Some were wearing bright red and white caps with puff balls or bells on the very tip. Even Chiron the centaur was getting in on the action, considering the white beard and red suit and cap he was wearing.

The younger campers were stuffing their faces with all sorts of sugars. Cookies, pies, funnel cakes? All were being delivered by older campers and harpies.

After an hour, a special array of fireworks went off, loud, slightly annoying, but dazzling. Not long after a series of Christmas lights started making patterns that went along with some music.

Finally getting that today was Christmas Eve, they retired to the Hades' cabin, deciding to play a couple rounds of cards that Nico may or may not have lifted from the Hermes' cabin.

About midnight, Hazel came in, dropping onto her bed after a half-mumbled hello and goodnight to the boys.

The next day passed in a similar fashion, except gifts were exchanged and couples hung out more obviously.

Slowly the days started to crawl by. The buzz about the Ambassadors quieted. Mainly because they would disappear deep into the forest, far deeper than even Chiron would venture, and wouldn't come back till dinner or at the earliest.

Nobody questioned them and they didn't try to socialize. Well, except with Hazel, whenever she was there. They got along pretty well, so well that many assumed she was romantically involved with one of them. Well, that was the rumor from the Aphrodite cabin, at least.

Finally, the first day of summer arrived.

Nobody had been looking forward to it, because that meant the war with Gaea was close and nobody wanted to fight.

 **Well there you guys go! I hope you enjoyed, I know it was sucky. Mainly because it was a filler episode. Don't worry, next chapter is when we actually move onto the plot! ( everybody shouts and screams and is happy ) Yeah! So see you next week!**

 **~THIS**


	9. The Big Three and a Prophecy!

**Okay I am back!**

 **Thankyou to everyone who favorited/followed!**

 **Warning this is a short chapter. I know it is, but it felt right to end it where was, so yeah….**

 **I still own nothing. If I did things wouldn't always be up to Percy to solve.**

 **On with the story!**

 **Wait, one last thing. There are three new characters in this chapter that are children of the big three. They are OC's but not really. Just some characters I put in to be snobs. So they are not big or anything. I promise. Just saying for those of us who hate it when OC's are brought in. ( points at self and judges self seriously. Man I am such a hypocrite.)**

 **Hazel's POV**

It's been two weeks since the start of summer and the Ambassadors are still not found. I haven't seen them since March, and from what the camp says, they haven't either. Every last camper who always takes forever, has finally checked in. Even our resident Oracle of Delphi, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

That's just because of the war though, everybody wants to help in some small way. The Big Three have even shown up.

Right, the Big Three's kids, not the gods themselves. Each have a huge history with a least one camp, so they parade around like they were gods. However, they are usually busy and rarely ever here in their free time, so odds are that their fathers sent them here to do their dirty work.

Anyways, you have Skye, daughter of Zues, Shawn, son of Poseidon, and my half-brother Cole, son of Hades.

I make my way to the Greek dining pavilion. Yeah, we're all stationed here because so many demigods have had the pleasant experience of seeing Miss High and Mighty showing up here.

We're training as best we can, learning different styles of fighting, and on the fly thinking. The lessons are taught by the Big Three. Although, everybody's been wondering where the Ambassadors are holed up. If they would be better or worse teachers. The Big Three don't care though, in fact they think that they're myths, regardless of our obvious knowledge. They live in their own world, believe me.

The trio haven't even left a message. So we don't know if we're supposed to find them or if they'll come to us. What are they waiting for?

So now, everybody's waiting on the prophecy that's going to control our lives for the next few months. Yay us. Yippee.

As I made it into the pavilion, the sun was setting, washing everyone in a great display of warm colors. In fact, if I wasn't so dead from training for the war, I would have grabbed my sketchbook to capture this tranquil scene.

I didn't though.

Instead, I got my meal, did my daily sacrifice and said my prayer before making my way over to the Hades' table, where Cole was sitting. I ignored him and he me, so we ate our meals in an awkward silence.

When I was about halfway through, when the sun was already set and the sky had put on a shadowy cloak, a very familiar laughter rang out, echoing perfectly on the marble columns.

"What in the name of Zues?" Skye thundered as she stood up, her heavy mace in a death grip. Cole and Shawn were right behind her in an instant.

"What'd you want Ambassadors?" Annabeth questioned, rather annoyed by the looks of her no-nonsense tone.

The laughter just became harder and scarier, but most campers just brushed it off and started eating again. I was one of them.

"For the last time Annie, I told you there are no Ambassadors, these guys are knock offs. They're too scared to actually come out and see us," Skye told a very annoyed Annabeth.

"Of course, you wouldn't know that. We shouldn't blame you either, you are the sentimental times. A fly would scare you away. Just like it would Hazel," Shawn spoke, sitting down casually to resume eating his meal," I can't believe that we were even concerned enough to stand,"

Irritation flowed through me like an unending well. Whispers started to flow, especially from the Aphrodite cabin.

So, about that remark… I'm not on good terms with any of the children of the Big Three. They see me as weak and defenseless because I died. I was only brought back to life because I was needed to complete Hera's plan to combine the camps last summer. I'm the loner. Thalia and Bianca are together and definitely don't want me, but at camp these three idiots treat me like dust. So instead of missing them when they're gone, I rejoice, which is bad and sad at the same time.

This is also why I don't bother to warn Cole when he speaks, something he doesn't do quite as often as the others.

"And here everyone was hoping something that simple wouldn't scare you off so quick, but it seems you still haven't learned," his voice is dry and taunting, trying to get me to speak, I stay quiet and shove some chicken into my mouth, counting down the seconds.

That's when it happens. The pavilion's shadows grow darker, rivaled only by the blackening sky, which is so black that the stars seemed to be covered. All the water in the camp started to sound angrier and louder. The three looked unsure for a second before they were covered up.

"Call us myths if you wish, we don't care. Call Hazel a wimp again and we kill you. Okay? Okay?" Percy's voice flooded though the pavilion as he appeared at the Poseidon table, looking relaxed and angry at the same time. He was wearing his tattered blue hoodie and jeans, and his eyes were slightly glowing.

"What the-? Oh, I see only one, pathetic joker who thinks that being a son of Hecate will race to the levels being superior," Shawn spoke, glaring at Percy.

"I bet he's been there all along, waiting in the veil of mist. Must have a good amount of stamina. That'll be useful for the war. If your skills are as good with a sword that is," Cole, who was being unusually chatty today, mocked.

"Oh, you poor misguided souls. You think that we are just ordinary campers, don't you. So pathetic. Hmm, must be because we simply hide our power until we strike," This time Jason made his way to the Zues' table, probably traveling through the air molecules, just like he did with the hunters. However, this was starting to feel a lot like the throne room all over again.

"You are crazy. Nobody can hide their power, it's what draws monsters in, which is what have brought you here eventually. So this must be your guys' first summer here. Well, let's just get this straight, we are better than even Chiron. We go on more quests than any demigods in history. So there is no denying our power, so quit trying to scare us runts. It's never going to work," Skye told the duo, smirking.

"Scare you?" they exchanged a look, laughing harder than before," Scare you? Ha, as if,"

The "superior" trio didn't get what was so funny.

"What are you two laughing about. You're trying to scare us off our throne. We're telling you no-"Cole was cut off by a third voice.

"What throne? All I see are a couple of dogs trying to challenge a phoenix," Nico popped out of the shadows next to me, sitting casually with his cheek on his fist.

Cole glared," Dogs?"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. Definitely dogs, following orders all day long," Nico laughed, making Cole slam the table with an open palm.

"Cole go help those ghosts. Skye go hunt down some exotic monster that the hunters' haven't gotten to yet. Shawn go fight those idiots who are messing around with the Atlantic Trench," Percy scoffed, looking at Jason who pretended to be a dog by flopping his hands.

"Yes sir, yes sir, yes sir. Please, give me your desires, I'll do them all for you. I am forever your slave,"

The act was complete by Nico barking.

Skye's face was twisted with the color purple and rage,"Oh really? What makes you so different. If you really are the feared weapons, prove it," She held her mace, ready to defend if necessary, obviously expecting a fighting chance.

The boys looked at each other for a moment," Dibs!" They called at the same time, just before a large wind struck the pavilion.

Two seconds later all three were tied together with shadowy chains.

"To be fair, you did try hard. Like a stone tries to move," Percy said happily, shocking a couple of campers, but I kinda expected it. Living with them for a couple of days brought some stuff obvious.

"How, no power surges or anything? How?" Cole asked, flabbergasted.

"It's simple really, you guys just weren't a challenge. Honestly, you're lucky we really are not in a killing mood right now. Then you might've actually wound up killed," Nico had kneeled down to their faces, tapping their noses like a mother does to have fun with a small child.

Percy and Jason laughed,"Yeah right, we wouldn't have killed them, you would've,"

Nico just sighed and surrendered with a raise of his hands,"Yeah, you got me on that one. Not that they would be much of a fight. But I guess the look on Zues' face when he found out his precious little daughter was dead wouldn't be enough for the crap he would give us,"

"You guys done yet, or is there still more left in this show?" Leo asked, bouncing up and down, barely holding back laughter. Afterall, most of us could tell this was an act.

"We could tie their hair together and force them to do that annoying song you like," Percy glanced at the fireball, almost making me smile.

"Dude! I'll get the music! Let's go!" Leo stood and was about to dash to his cabin when Annabeth caught him by the collar.

"Or not, or not. Afterall, we've hurt their pride enough. Let them out Nico," she said with amusement in her eyes, overriding the scowl on her face.

"Your wish is my command," Nico told her, dramatically bowing before snapping his fingers to make the chains fade.

"And here I was, hoping for a good round of Hokey Pokey," Percy sighed.

"Opportunities come and go, bro, they just come and go," Jason laughed while patting his shoulder.

The three on the floor stood up hastily, glaring at them. The Ambassadors ignored them.

"So, you guys going to sit and actually eat a meal or just have a dramatic exit?" I asked, pushing aside my dirty dishes, a smirk growing on my face.

"I don't know, you going to shove a pomegranate down my throat again?" Nico smirked back at me while coming and sitting down. I give him a good natured shove and he laughs, this time not creepily. Everyone turned back to their meals, whispering about what happened.

Ten minutes later, everyone was starting to pick up their dishes, to head over to the campfire.

Hestia was waiting patiently for everyone to calm down so she could begin the tale of the Ambassadors' next curse when Rachel Elizabeth Dare stood up, the green mist coming out, making everybody gasp.

" _In a time when everyone dreads,_

 _An enemy is made to be a friend,_

 _As twelve to east they head,_

 _Places to visit like Kokorakah bend._

 _A balance to be returned,_

 _Several to be slaughtered,_

 _Two fates to be intertwined_

 _Curses that are meant to be bartered._

 _What you must do,_

 _Time will surely tell,_

 _With some who created you,_

 _Just as the waters fell"_

The words were heard loud and clear, making me gasp for breath. Rachel fell and dropped into the arms of Annabeth and Reyna. Everyone's brains started thinking about who the prophecy was even sent to when a voice rose above the din.

"Training starts tomorrow. Seven. Don't be late," Nico was the one speaking and once everyone looked at him wild-eyed, he repeated himself before disappearing with his brothers into the forest, never looking back.

 **Like I said, short chapter, but it felt right to end it there. Also, I am going to have a weird updating schedule for the next couple weeks, ( but I promise that you will still get at least one chapter per week) since I'm going to different places. ( Carlsbad Caverns and Disneyland)**

 **Anyways, yeah. Please leave comments about what you want to happen, or what you think the prophecy means!**

 **See you later, my lovelies!**

 **~THIS**


	10. Tension

**Hey guys, I'm back with another update. Remember how I said I wasn't going to update on Sunday, well that's because I was in New Mexico, so yeah! I had fun but I'm burned to a crisp! :)**

 **Alright thank you sooooooooooo much to all my new followers and reviews!**

 **PLEASE ANSWER THE QUESTIONS AT THE BOTTOM THOUGH! I REALLY NEED THOSE!**

 **Anyways, I still OWN NOTHING. Sadly. On with the story!**

 **Normal POV**

Everyone stared in shock and silence as the trio left. Well, almost everyone.

"What gives you the right to show up and demand this of us now? You've been MIA for about two months! You guys should explain yourselves!" A camper called out, and to almost everybody's amazement, it was Malcolm, who had spoken so brashly for his quieted ways.

The trio didn't even bother to stop as they replied, speaking at the same time,"The two seconds it would take to kill you to prove our point wouldn't be worth it, however, this is our dreadful job,"

Their voices was cryptic and monotone, almost as if Nico had taken control over all of their voices, and it made the campers flinch, particularly when knives appeared in their hands; flicking from hand to hand, not unlike a predator's eyes when facing an unworthy adversary.

"Nico di Angelo, explain what you know about the prophecy," Annabeth's cool voice rose from the crowd of complaints and whispers, nearly destroying the calm facade the big three had been pulling, just to show a few snickers and laughs.

Those died out as soon as the trio stopped, turned, and Nico bowed low to the ground on one knee bent with an arm draped elegantly across it-the way one would bow to an important leader of Ancient Rome, if Annabeth wasn't mistaken,"Of course, Annabeth,"

His face was parallel to the ground and venom was clear in his voice, causing Annabeth to gasp at what she had done: taken advantage of him in a way that he couldn't stop. However, she didn't try to stop the progress that was being made in discovering the hidden meaning to the prophecy.

The others stopped and circled around him, hoping he wouldn't escape, Nico gritted his teeth, but continued,"My brothers and I will go with the … nine, to our birth place, Kokorakah Bend, deep within the depths of the Ancient lands. We, the Ambassadors, will be rendered useless completely, however we are required to go because only we can open the cavern. Death is missing, somebody will find permanent love, probably something that will be sworn upon the Styx, Cocytus possibly. Some of our annoying curses may be lifted, probably to become deeper pawns. Odds are it will lead to either a frame up, or even if we can dare hope, our beautiful death. Then again, that wouldn't last long, Death is definitely gone,"

He muttered that last part to himself, but his brothers caught it.

"Don't you dare start with that. You know Hypnos is still at work," Jason uncharacteristically, glaring at his brother with such an intensity that everyone backed off.

Nico didn't move, didn't say anything, hardly even breathed.

"Let him go Annabeth," Percy growled as well, causing them to jump,"It's unfair and cruel and you know it. Quit exploiting him,"

Everyone looked back and forth between them, until the Big Three decided they needed a role in this.

"Exploiting him? Hardly. If you have any problems against giving information that you should already be willing to give explain them," Skye scoffed, before sobering when two swords appeared, one in each standing brother's hand.

"Weapons, really? Is that even necessary? We're just talking, sheesh," Shawn spoke up, hands up in a peaceful gesture.

"Don't, not if you value your lives. Their on their last line. The prophecy was no good news to them!" Hazel spoke, rushing forward to drop by Nico, peering up at his face.

"What line? Hazel you need to make more sense. What did I even do?" Shawn replied back, uncertainty in his voice.

"Hazel, get her to release him," Jason murmured quietly, so only she could hear.

The teen turned towards her friends, pleading," Annabeth, tell him to be at ease and allow him to go on his way,"

Annabeth just stared at her, unsure what she was talking about, and as she hesitated a mist, so much like the mist that had come out of his eyes during the time with Chaos, started to trickle around him. However, this mist had a green and purple twinge to it.

"Schist!" Jason shouted exchanging his sword for an open hand, he disappeared for a brief second, and came back with a pomegranate in his hand," C'mon you idiot this is not happening again. Not _ever_ again,"

"Annabeth release him!" Hazel shouted as Jason held the fruit out for his brother to slice it in half.

They did it with a practised efficiency, obviously something they've done before, several times. They shoved the halves onto his ears, and Hazel ran up to Annabeth, shaking her out of her stupor. Nico started laughing, never leaving his submissive posture.

"U-uh, Nico, um, be at ease, and be control of your actions once again," she stammared.

Instantly, the boy gasped, launching up off the ground as the smoke dispersed.

"Stupid, annoying, useless frigg'n-" he spun off lots more of colorful language as Jason caught him and Percy waved his right hand in front of the angry teen's face, making his eyes follow the pattern.

"Though my eyes do not see the way of truth and my soul is blacker than the depths of Tartarus, I can and will always be reformed into something more useful something that can make all proud. I am forever a, ... weapon of war, a toy of the gods," Percy told him although it was obvious he would much rather do anything other than say those words.

Nico collapsed into his brother's waiting arms.

"What the heck? Why in all the gods' name do you Hypnos' most faithful spell maneuvers?" a child of that god called out, shoving his way to the front.

He poked Percy's chest, screaming random insults.

"Look it kid, just because death breath won't be there to destroy your soul and sell it to Thanatos for a price much larger than an imbecile like you deserves, does not mean the two of us won't. In fact, your friend here," he gestured to Shawn angrily,"nearly, just nearly," he laughed his maniacal laugh," destroyed every single chance you have of completely eradicating our common Grandmother. You'll be lucky if he goes to train you guys tomorrow. If not, you're going to be one less oracle and one more enemy," he shouted the rest of it.

The kid backed off to see a sea-green mist flowing around him, fluxing with each outburst of anger as it was joined by a dark blue mist, creating a violent sea collogue.

"If you're lucky. You really don't comprehend how much we've done to keep you idiots still functioning! Even frigg'n Hazel doesn't grasp all we've done, the pains we've taken. All to teach you how wield a sword less like a bat, clear the forest of its more dangerous predators that not even your so precious Three could stand against, drag nine ungrateful brats into our birthplace, and kill someone who was actually closer and kinder to us than everyone in this stupid world. Everyday you repay us with hatred, rumors, controlling us until we literally can no longer breathe without your assistance! Then, you inject Hypnos' poison straight and true into our midst. A poison so frigg'n deadly to us that with it the gods could completely destroy us! Everything we've built, gone in an instant! So don't you dare hurl your insults at us for knowing your father's supposedly secret hand gestures that he stole from Hecate thousands of years ago!" Percy's fists were clenched tight at his sides," We were born free spirits and that's how we'll die, so don't you dare forget it,"

He turned, picked Nico out of Jason's arms and tossed him out of his shoulder, walking through his own mist, cackling.

The campers turned their attention to Jason who remained.

"How you demigods can remain as ignorant and useless throughout time is something that remains a mystery to me. You will be seriously lucky if we don't destroy your minds from what you've done. We gave you a chance, something we rarely ever do, not that you would've noticed. You're too busy gossiping about your broken nails that you don't even notice the problems you're so precious gods deal out to everyone they despise because they're better than them! We made a fatal error in our calculations-that you demi's would change, that the war would bring you together and realize that the gods aren't what they crack themselves up to be. So instead have fun while it lasts. Even if you try to figure out how to control all of us like you can Nico, you will have a longer path ahead of you. And _you_ ," his cold eyes swiveled to Shawn," We're breaking free. Call us weapons again and I will personally acquaint you with some of my good old buddies: The Drakon of the Wind, Queen Hydra, the Bludgeoned Lion, and a couple others. If you recognize them best of luck to you, I've saved their debts for years,"

With that Jason walked back into the woods, sword drawn the entire way, and his mist seeming more and more like a portal to Tartarus with every passing second.

* * *

"What the heck?" Shawn called out after them,"What do you mean I called you weapons?"

This rattled everyone out of their shock, and Chiron took control of the situation.

"All younger campers are to go to bed, older campers, try to soothe them. Big Three, the seven of the Nine who are here, and cabin counselors are to report at the hearth right now,"

Hesitantly, the clumps of crying, terrified children made their way to their respective cabins, unsure of how badly this angered the centaur. Within moments no sign of trouble was seen and the cabin counselors were seated next to a six inch, black fire with a pacing white stallion centaur.

"What the heck? I didn't-" Shawn tried to repeat his earlier statement but was cut off by Hazel bolting upwards, who seemed almost as livid as the boys, which was scary because of her gentle nature.

"When you referred to the swords in their hands, you said 'Weapons, really' something they are accustomed to hearing from the Hunters of Artemis. It defines them as weapons. Somehow, they could get away with calling you out on it, and not the Hunters,"

"How does that work? They were holding weapons in their hands, why would they refer it to themselves? Sure, they are called it by the Hunters, but so what?" Skye spoke, her hand on her mace.

"You can't expect them to know what we know-what you know about them Hazel," Annabeth stood, and put a hand on her friend's shoulder, trying to calm the girl down.

"It doesn't matter, they still deserve to be treated as equals," Hazel insisted, her fists clenched at her sider, stubbornly refusing to sit down.

"How were we supposed to know?" Cole asked, making Hazel scoff.

And here comes their stupid victim mentality, she thought bitterly," Because you obviously knew of the legends, as shown through supper," her older english was showing through again, her accent changing as well, something that typically happened when she was showing a strong emotion.

"Look, we're sorry, we weren't thinking about it, okay? But we-" Skye was cut off by Hazel, who was really talkative right now.

"But we need to focus on tomorrow? Surviving the war? How to get them to help us?" She gave a mirthless laugh," You're hoping that you can get back in their good graces again? Is that it?" She was shaking at this point, even glaring her famous "Pluto Glare" which went a long way to how angry she actually was.

"Hazel, calm down, please try to remember that not everybody understands them as you do. Shouting at everyone will not help the situation," Chiron commanded her gently, trotting up to her and giving her a tentative hug.

After a couple of minutes, as her glare lessened, she wasn't hiccuping as much and her tears had dried, she spoke again, her voice obviously forced to be calm.

"Nico has been fighting a depression for a long time-centuries in fact. It took a lot of effort from his brothers and I to get him to realize that he wasn't a weapon. I'm included in that because I seem to be the only one who can calm him down when he's ready to kill, I don't know why. We found that out only because he had been alone with me, while his brothers were out patrolling the camp, and he started to shake, trying to hold something back from me. Jason and Percy were coming back, just as he lunged at me, his Shadow Reaper at the ready-uh his Stygian sword- when they pulled him back. I was frozen with fear at the time but, they pinned him down and tried to explain the situation to me. As a child of Hades blessed with the powers of Chaos, he was driven to the occasional killing spree, not something he wanted, but something that he was required to do-another curse placed by Hades- whenever he feels the need to submit to being a weapon. I walked over to him, somehow drawn in a way that I can't explain and placed my hand on his shoulder. He instantly calmed and none of us know why. That's just another mystery of them,"

She took a shuddering breath and continued," Anyways, they gave me their trust, more than anyone in the camp. I guess they were hoping for a cure to his depression, so he could stop doing the one thing he hates the most-killing. He doesn't look it, but he values life more than anything, even if he talks about his death so casually. The truth is that they're tired living, tired of having to be restricted to their terrible curses- trust me, they've told me a couple of them, and they're far worse than anything Lady Hecate has told us about. The gods really have just tried to keep them cornered, even though this whole thing could have been avoided if they had just been willing to let them have their life. They never wanted anything to do with Olympus, they saw no point. Now-" her voice cracked and she swept a hand up to erase tears from her face,"Now, they are forced to fight this war, and kill somebody who they see almost as an aunt, not a grandmother. They hear all the rumors that have gone around, that one of them just wants me for their own, that they really are just a bunch of children of the big three that're trying to redeem themselves. You don't know how it crushes them. They wouldn't even be here if they had the choice- they would've just simply wanted to talk Gaea out of it, something that they could've easily done, but no. They're to be reminded again that they were born and that it's the worst thing that could've happened in the entire world,"

She slumped down into her seat as soon as Chiron let her go refusing to talk anymore.

Silence settled like dust in the plains, they'd never expected anything like that to come out of such a frail-looking girl.

"Hazel," Skye said softly," that still doesn't change anything. They're dangerous and could be using you. Also, what could they possibly have meant by Annabeth exploiting them and Hypnos' poison-really? You buy that?"

Hazel's head rose and a glare was plaster on her face again, but she refused to talk. Instead aid was put in by another source.

"She's right and it does change things," Lady Hestia stepped out of the fire, her face stern-looking.

"Lady Hestia," they all greeted her and were acknowledged by a nod from the goddess.

"They are dangerous, but that's not who they are. If they were going to cause you serious trouble they would've by now, but I'm not so sure about tomorrow. They're not using Hazel though, you can tell,"

"How, milady? I want to believe you, but how can you tell?" Chiron asked as politely as he could.

"When they're using somebody, the boys have three different stages that they go through. The first is interrogation, followed by obvious trust, then betrayal. During that time, they won't share any accurate facts and will be slightly less casual than they are with Hazel. For instance, their depression? Not a chance. It's a strong weakness they have, and they know it. There's not a single chance in Tartarus that they would give even a hint to something being wrong. The exploiting was the using of a curse," she nodded to Annabeth," You were doing it of your own will, not by your mother's, so they were trying to stall or give false information. Probably because their birthplace is not something they would like to share openly. Also, whenever a demigod commands one of them by their own will and not their parent's they are overcome with a sensation of pain and failure, showing them that they aren't worth anything. The more they try to fight it, the more strict and sharp it becomes, one of the few ways that they can feel pain," the demigods looked at one another, confused.

"Finally, the Hypnos' Poison is injected when they are in this state and feel as if they can beat it with mental fortitude. The poison forces their thoughts to become scrambled and their chaotic and insane side to show through. The only way to get rid of it for the time being is to surround their ears with their cloned parent's symbols, it doesn't matter which one, and repeat that they are weapons until the fight goes out of them. Their resolve is weak though, normally it would take nearly a dozen tries to get Nico to knock out, this time it only took one. His resolve probably took a hit when he was called a weapon,"

She let the words sink in, before rushing them off to bed, assuring them that there would be training in the morning, and they would not suffer as bad if they were there on time. No more words were exchanged.

 **Alright, I'm sorry. I really am! That was probably really hard to read, and I didn't mean to!**

 **Please tell me how you liked this chapter and what you think is going to happen in the training session!**

 **I won't be able to update next week probably, so I'm sorry! HOWEVER I will do a double chapter upload the week after, since I'm going to Disney all next and probably won't have access to a computer! :(**

 **Please tell me what you want so I know if you guys like it or not! Don't leave me hanging!**

 **~THIS**


	11. What just happened?

**Alright! I am back with your two chapters that I missed from when I was gone and was too lazy to write up/publish. I know I still owe you guys another chapter but you'll have to be nice and give me a couple more days ok! *Winks***

 **Jason do the disclaimer.**

 **J: but isn't that just hiding?**

 **Do it.** **Young man.**

 **J: okay this person doesn't own anything! Not even the story idea! Here we go!**

 **Normal POV**

The campers, for fear of the wrath of the dangerous trio that lurked about their camp rose exceptionally early the next day. Everyone was safely assembled in the training arena by 6:59. Even the Big Three showed up, although they looked a lot more like a bunch of Ares' kids returning a prank to the Apollo kids than diplomatic children of the highest gods of the olympian council.

Punctual as ever, once the minute turned, the trio burst forth from thin air, courtesy of a smaller wind. As the campers were steadying themselves, Nico started barking out orders, his voice once more cold and terrifying.

"Anyone who is 10 or under go to the center of the arena, the rest of you to the back wall," he gestured with his hands, seemingly fine, but with the trained eye you could tell just how upset he actually was.

The campers slowly made their way, anxious to not get in trouble with the three, considering their next movements as if their life was to be ripped away brutally if they misbehaved.

"Now then," the trio turned to the children who were huddling nervously in the center of the arena with unamused eyes,"you may think that you're not going to do much during this war, but you will play a," Jason spoke carelessly, petrifying the kids with his next few words," _crucial_ role in many of your fellow camper's lives,"

None of the trio tried to calm the tears and shocked gasps that came forth from the campers, leaving them to their imaginations and their hardened gazes.

"What?" Skye exploded, becoming the ever so involved kid of Zues that everyone knew," You can't expect them to have something important at their tender age!" She shot forward with her closest cousins, mace already in hand.

"They need to learn some time, they are demigods, and the average lifespan of a demigod is about oh, 23. And thanks to today, they'll have plenty of practice with their possible skill sets," Percy told her harshly, snapping his fingers causing several booklets to appear in the tiny, clumsy hands. This earned many relieved sighs.

"Relax Skye! Our job's to be battlefield medics!" a little boy who looked to be about six, told her, waving his booklet excitedly.

The daughter of Zues stared in shock before whirling around to face Nico," What the Hades! Being a medic isn't always a crucial role in a battle! Even if it was the older campers would deal with it not them!" she spat, tucking away her mace, missing smirk on Percy's face.

"Oh really? Care to bet upon such a twisted principle?" he hissed back, mist already forming different scenarios, much like Hecate's displays. Within a short timespan of two minutes so many different, realistic situations had passed and silenced the protests that had been steadily building.

"What do you do for three quarts of tiger's blood, four tons of feathers of an elderly sea serpent, and one talon of a phoenix?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, an evil grin spreading its way across his face. Nico sighed in appreciation it seemed.

"Oh, if only," Nico murmured pensively, twirling a shadowy dagger within his fingers.

Skye stared at him in shock as if he'd gone mad, but he already was insane so just the opposite, gone normal? She stammered, glancing at her companions for help.

"W-what the heck? There's no such thing, all of those help you!" she continued staring as the trio broke into laughter.

"Oh you're so adorable! No wonder why you idiots need magical barriers to stay alive!" Nico crowed, his dagger solidifying and he started to toss it up into the air.

"More like, a few are selected to figure out life for the gods and die from lack of proper training!" Jason added his two cents, almost doubled over in his laughter.

"341. That's slang darling," Percy bopped her nose playfully," for mind control,"

The arena went silent, excepting the laughter of the trio, which slowly died down.

"Now then," Nico said a couple of minutes later," since we have your attention for longer than six seconds. Small toddlers to Chiron to learn his ways. Off you go," he made a shooing motion to the confused preteens before continuing,"Don't worry nobody will die today. Probably," he heard Jason mutter behind him.

"Anywho, now we can actually get to this. For the rest of you, the difficulty of your training depends upon your beloved dogs," Percy said dryly.

Murmurs rippled through the crowd as the "Ambassador's gazes flew towards Skye, Shawn, and Cole, who glared back.

"If the three of them can defeat one of us, we'll start with the lighter training that you guys obviously need, if not, we'll start with what you actually need to survive. Which may result in a few almost deaths," Nico stated, still an emotionless statue, now that his dagger was dissipated.

"What? How does our battle, might I add coming an insult to your pride, affect their training?" Shawn burst forth, taking the point of their little formation, similar outburst occurred.

These however, were cut off rather quickly from the sudden drop in oxygen levels. So instead the teens looked at Jason, who was currently stumbling sideways with a hand outstretched towards them.

"We swear upon the River Lethe that anything harmful to these demigods will only be for pursuing the completion our job for the high thrones of the Olympian Council," Nico and Percy spoke together, and suddenly Jason was once again fine. In fact he was better than fine, a scary grin broke out on all three of their faces as they quickly bowed elegantly before bouncing back up as if nothing had happened.

Jason returned the oxygen levels to normal, which was a good thing, since many of the campers were looking slightly purple.

"What you just experienced is just a light punishment for your protests. Why? Because in war or actually in life, there are always going to be a consequence to your actions. Sometimes positive, sometimes negative. More often than not they're negative. Just so you know," he ended sarcastically, swaying a little.

"You're going to notice that during your next few sessions. Maybe one person, maybe twenty will. Maybe none. You'll be learning to deal with disadvantages at every corner, because if we're being real you're gonna need to figure it that out. It's kinda a major weakness of yours," Percy taunted, sounding majorly out of character.

"If we're being honest, it is a major weakness of theirs. Some might even call it a hero's fatal flaw of sort. In anycase you're going to have to rely on other people to get some jobs done, that's just the way the world then, whether you choose to accept it or not, your task is to defeat Percy. You have as much time as you need. You begin," Nico continued, stepping towards the center of the run-down bleachers, gesturing to the demigods to get on.

"Sure, as much time as you need," Jason muttered with a dramatic eye roll that was ignored by his brothers.

As they did so, they peered curiously at the Ambassador, who knelt onto the ground muttering something like," this is gonna suck," as he placed his hands on the ground before grunting.

In that moment a dark chill of power washed over everyone in the clearing.

 **Percy's POV**

I almost feel as if I was back in the good old days, when we were free as my brother's strong and confident power washed over me. I smirked at Jason as the gasps of fear went up at Neek's cold waves.

"Make 'em fancy, y'know super elaborate Athena stuff," I call tauntingly, knowing full well that he would be making my life a little difficult when I was fighting the three dorks. Oh well, at least I'd have something to do while I tediously tested their strength.

"Oh and make a decent sized pedestal over to the north, one with a good vantage point would be nice!" Jason called out as well, earning us both some strange looks before the screams started.

All of the demis that were on the bleachers were shooting up about fifteen feet and a similar pedestal to the north shot up as well. Each was made from Stygian Iron and carved with seriously elaborate designs: careful arcs and roses intertwined with dandelions and pomegranates, nestled within curves that resembled vines. I'm sure that an Athenian brainiac could tell you more in detail but hey, that's just what I see.

Jason and I crack up about the dandelions from an old joke as his power surges again and he is lifted on a pedestal of his own, panting slightly. He opened his eyes, gave a quick glare that held amusement, his mouth already moving as he surveyed his work.

"Ew, I created that? Uck, I really am losing my touch aren't I? He moved his fingers and hands in small gestures changing small things in his designs, muttering such words as the flowers moved. Only Athena kids made comments which he either answered in fragments or brushed off entirely. A minute or so later, he slowly started adding little tidbits of color to the different pieces, highlighting main themes.

I grew impatient as he went into his big brain to pull out everything he could to help with his "disaster" which was really just a super elaborate statue. When the fellow geeks started to compliment him I drew the line.

"Look Death Breath, as ecstatic as everyone is about your art, can't you at least get the floor a little bit of challenging points so we can start?" I called out, bored and totally ready to get a few whacks in. Everyone suddenly started to remember that we were fighting and quickly turned their attention back to center.

"Do you see what I have to live with?" Nico gestured to me and flipped off his "super magnificent artwork" and landed on one hand, the other tucked neatly behind his back. Slowly, but quickly gaining speed, waters and shadows and rain clouds started to form. The floor sloped and peaked dangerously, and I'm sure, there were several booby traps just laid. Yay.

He shadow traveled back to his spot, panting harder this time, which I knew would happen. It always drains us whenever we use our Blessings from Oceanus, Kronos, and Chaos. He studied his work, shifting small things again, but this time I knew they were under the surface. Definitely traps. Not a doubt.

"Alright Fish Face, there's your so desperately needed arena," Jason spoke for Nico as he flew onto his pedestal," Hey, how long do you feel like dragging this out?" he looked at me expectantly and I in turn looked at the three, who were shifting nervously from Nico's power surges.

"Give me two hours?" I guessed, earning a scowl from my brother.

"You suck," was the reply given.

"Ouch," is my reply, as I dramatically place my hand over my chest.

Jason grunted and his power came to intermix with Nico's. I sort of wanted to unleash mine as well, to make the trio complete, but that would have to come later, when it was time to truly test them. So instead I sigh and pull my trusty pen out of my pocket and faced them.

That didn't shake them out of their stupor so I gave a loud whistle.

I still didn't get the reaction I wanted so I went to whistle again before Nico and Jason interrupted me.

"OI! Kelp head, how about you actually just smack them upside the head instead of forgetting they can't hear high frigg'n pitched noises!" I spared a glance at them trying to cover their ears, wincing mentally as I realized I had gone ultra, which is how we do our calls. At such a close range, it would be as if I had just burst their ear drums and then some. They probably couldn't tell where they were though. Oops.

However, my opponents had been startled back into reality.

"High pitched noises? What are you suddenly the dogs?" Shawn asked cautiously as he tried to keep from wincing from each power surge. He was failing miraculously.

"Depends on who you're asking, including your camper director," I reply back, with ten times more sass.

Speaking of which, said deity was trying to enter the arena.

"Oh what now? You blasted mutts, destroying my courtyard!" Dionysus rumbled as he came closer to the entrance.

"Not much to destroy, so I hope your bill comes up to at least four drachma," I shoot back faster than I can even think about what I'm saying. Probably not the best in this situation. Oh well.

"What are you even talking about, it was worth fifteen at the least," he said very pompously.

"I wouldn't do that," I called to him as he came forward, running into a clear wall.

"I told you not to do that. Nico's got traps all over this place. We're training your pups, come back later," I toss out to him,

"Training them? To do what? Stop time like that imbecile?" He pointed, after backing away a couple of paces, to Jason, earning some strange looks.

"Are you kidding? Those idiots couldn't block a hydra coming at them even if they had an army of scythes on their side," I almost burst out laughing again,"You really think that we would trust them with something as fragile as time? You must be out of your mind old man," Dionysus' face lights up with a crazy amount of pride and hurt,"Now, then, quit squandering our little time and," I turned back to the three, which had "snuck" into a triangle formation around me," see how much you actually know, besides your pride,"

Dionysus makes a couple more snide comments before stalking away angrily. I uncap my faithful pen-riptide- carefully placing the cap on the opposite end of the pen, just enough time to get them charging at me.

My eyes dart as they come at me as if they were rinos across an iceberg. Sloppy. Unsure. Cocky. SSSSSSLLLLLLLOOOOOOOWWWWWLLLLYYYYY. I wait until all three are about a foot away before I even try to move.

Part of me wants to rip the mace out of Skye's hands, slam it into Cole's stomach, and watch as his sword slices Shawn's shoulder.

Part of me wants to sign my name.

I choose both, completing it in just a couple of seconds, painfully holding my laughter back as they stumble like the pups they are.

"What kind of morbid person are you?" Somebody shouts from the stands, making me cock my head quizzically.

I turn and try to find out who it was-an Ares kid. That makes sense. Lots of it actually.

"I was bored, I gave a quick signature. You know, they say that the ink from my pen is actually the blood of people and creatures I've killed," I say mysteriously, dodging slashes from behind me.

I hear a groan of frustration behind me, reminding me that I'm going too tough. I mean, dodging stabs with absolutely nothing to reflect what's going on behind me, all the while holding a conversation? Yeah, I turn and face them, watching as they try to strike my face, arms, chest, never any of my joints, irritation starting to flood me slowly.

I analyze them quickly, too quickly, as if they were an enemy that I could just slay and be done with. Unfortunately, I couldn't. One unnecessary kill could drop our meager protection from the gods and training. Something we weren't even sure would even work, but hey! It did and now we have to keep it.

"Draw your weapon and actually fight. Instead of just toying with us," Cole, surprisingly, growled from a dark frame of bangs.

"I already have," I smirk, showing off my pen proudly as they gasped in disbelief,"Besides, weapons are such messy things, physical combat is better, especially since you won't always have your weapons on you,"

Scowls cross their faces and I know that they're thinking that I'm taunting them, which (let's be real, I am, but for good purpose) makes them realign themselves and their weapons.

"I'm serious, like you'll have to learn to defend yourselves in different ways," I walk backwards, winding up my arm as I go, carefully avoiding any traps that I can sense, and by luck avoiding the ones I don't. A couple more steps and I throw my pen gracefully towards the big house, watching it bounce off of the magical barrier with a sense of pride. I think it would've made it to some skyscraper in the big city.

The dimwits look at me as if I were dumber than a rock. A look I hate and for some reason tend to get a lot. It's annoying.

"What?" I ask innocently, shoving my anger down for later, when I could actually use it against them.

They glare back, and I roll my eyes as I create about ten other copies of myself, all crossing their arms, resisting the urge to do a quick lap to confuse them on my location.

They stop the charge they were starting and quickly drop back, whispering amongst themselves a brand new strategy.

As I wait, I switch the other creations around by mental commands, even changing the colors of the hoodies of some for a couple of brief seconds. I even have some walk straight into traps, feeling a little flicker of pain before they die, coming back to life again in a single moment.

I growl with impatience and fall backwards, along with the other ten, all into different traps, thinking quickly to avoid and disable them.

I know, how could I even do that without being in each individual trap? Well, it's like a little screen in my mind for each person/creation I make, it doesn't even have to be living for me to see out of it, just as long as it has at least one eye, no matter how small or location. After that, all I have to do is give simple commands to each individual. Easy.

By the time I come back up, they're long gone, just as I figured they would, probably hidden within their fathers' element. Predictable.

Now, if I wasn't restrained to letting them try to defeat me, I would just use the water in the clouds and the actual material itself to break up the shadows and use the leftovers to shackle them, but that was if I wasn't restrained.

Instead I wait for them to attack again, gladly allowing the lightning to strike me and trigger another one of Nico's traps. I disable it quickly and shrug off the lightning, moving to a different spot and waiting again for the next elemental trap.


	12. Firefly?

**Annabeth's POV**

It's been a long time since the fight's begun, but nobody can tell just how long-time has quite literally been stopped! I glance at my wristwatch, wishing that the second hand would move, but it remains stubbornly in place. Based off of my internal clock ( which has also broken down so I'm just winging it, which is super irritating by the way) I'm guessing it's been like an hour and a half, but like I said, I can't tell.

A large crash causes me to look up at the fight, watching as Percy carelessly dances out of the way of a muli-power-surge, pissing off the Big Three even more. He still hasn't drawn a weapon yet, which is irritating them more than me, but I can understand why. I mean, why attack someone who's practically defenseless? Nevermind, they're _never_ defenseless. They've always got something up their chaotic sleeves.

As they go back for the one hundred and thirty-seventh time, my restless mind wanders again. I've been trying to figure out what kind of training they're thinking of, especially when you take into account their powers-stopping time, that could definitely be a game changer, before, during, and after the war. I can't come up with anything, they're too shifty, and I have a feeling they do a lot of stuff on the fly, judging from those grins that were there in the beginning, just after they somehow repealed their curse(s) with the River Lethe. Which I guess makes since, but since when did you swear on the Lethe? It's like the most useless river to swear upon, it'll forget it's oath a lot, at least, that's what I've always been told.

In front of the bleachers, Nico grunts softly, opening about four more traps, dumping lava, arrows, spikes, and a hydra on top of Percy. He complains loudly from the field, but Nico ignores him. He hasn't been in a good mood all day, going after his gorgeous flowers as if they were snakes, his dazzling arcs like freaking empousai, and his elaborate traps onto his brother like a bee to a plant filled with pollen.

Which I guess is partly my fault. I mean I don't feel terrible, but I don't exactly feel great either. Hazel says that he would've told us when he was sure, but I doubt it. I mean, as much as I want to believe her, they're unwilling weapons of our parents, who are gods. Logically, that would mean that they are after us too, right? Well, I want to stand by my decision, but is it really my place to control others? Like honestly, I'm all about sharing good information that will positively affect a majority of people, but did I go too far?

I'm dragged from my thoughts as Cole screams, scarily enough with the fact that he was actually talking, but he's screaming,"Draw your weapon, you coward!"

He's running at him with his own sword, breathing heavily and obviously fatigued, but he's not giving up. Percy, cockily twirls around the blade, looking at Jason, who has now moved from a standing position with his arms to his left side to a crouching position with his hands just to the right of in front of him, almost like a kitchen timer.

The fighting ambassador gave a sigh, almost as if this moment had come, but what was this moment?

"Alright, but only because we have forty-five minutes left, not because you idiots are ready for it," his voice echoes over the clearing, his tone making it clear just how bored he actually is, and he's doing a great job, considering his attitude during the whole thing.

He reached into his pocket slowly, taunting the Big Three as they paused and started to watch him cautiously as he retracted the same pen he had pulled out in the beginning.

Everyone stared at him in shock, how had he retrieved it? Or did he simply have a spare? And how the heck was the pen a weapon?

He laughs, that creepy laugh too, not the friendly one I had gotten used to whenever I had seen him around camp,"What? It's the same one, don't worry your big brains over it,"

He carelessly pulled the cap off, tossing it to the side as a cackled arose from his brothers and Percy's power joined theirs in the clearing.

"Meet my blade, Riptide," He clearly iterated, smirking as the pen's tip grew out to be three feet of blue glowing metal with its name clearly etched into the blade, glowing a softer seaweed color. He gave a couple of practice swings, seeing he had the time with the three gawking and all.

Each time he swung, a small tide of water came rushing out of the blade, making his smile grow larger and larger.

After a couple moments he turned to them,"So who's first," he stated calmly, his sword by his side, shifting idly in his right hand.

They turned their heads back and forth with such a ferocious attitude that he just laughed again, making me clasp my shivering form together due to the malice.

"Ah, ah, ah. You were the ones who wanted to face me with my blade, you will try to fight me, fail, get back up again, and rinse and repeat until the time is done. Is that clear?" He took a couple steps towards them, backing them into a couple of traps.

They screamed, making Nico start up, a chilling smile on his face as he looked towards the pitiful noise. He rose from his sitting position into a crouch, the similarity between him and a vulture scaring me and those around me even more, especially when he cocked his head to the side and chuckling.

The sky started to turn a darker shade, even though it was like, I glanced at my watch, 7:09 AM. Sharp.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock," Jason called from his perch, although his voice sounded a little strained from fighting time, literally.

"The demigod crawled up the clock," Percy said mercilessly as he disabled the traps with one swing of his sword.

"Fighting his way, paving dismay," Nico croaked from his pedestal, his own power fluxing to a greater strength along with his brothers

"But clock struck one and he started to run," Jason echoed.

"Quite desperately through with the fight that he had gotten into," Percy inched forward menacingly as the big three tried to remember how to hold their weapons and fight. I held my shaky breath.

"Clock struck four, he came back for more,"

"Unsure of life, sure of strife,"

"Unable to complete his task, wearing shame for a mask,"

They somehow grinned wider and creepier their voices long since reverted back to the way they were back in the throne room.

"So the next breath he must cast, for it will be his very last," they stated in perfect harmony as Percy swung Riptide in an arch that would kill them all in one swipe.

I close my eyes as the shrieks echoed out, mine joining the crowd's making it unidentifiable.

I force myself to open my eyes, to remember how they were acting right now so I wouldn't get tricked by them ever again, but only see a scene of surprise.

Many of the demigods were out of their seats, acting as if they could do something, but the same type of barrier that hadn't allowed Mr. D to come through was also in effect around our bleachers, meaning we were screwed if we had to leave to get away from the psychopaths. Nobody could even reach Nico.

Out on the field, hopelessly the three were trying to be defiant but failing, and that's when Percy stopped his sword, right next to Shawn's throat.

"We win," he says cheerfully as the sky brightens up and the three start laughing, not creepily this time, at the three, who were simply as flabbergasted.

"Wait, what?" Skye demanded shooting upwards, only to be brought back up again, due from the strain of the fight.

"Well, it's simple reall-,"Jason hopped off the pedestal, well more like fell straight into a trap,"-yyy. NICO! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! HOW IN TARTARUS' NAME DID YOU GET THAT FREAKING PHOENIX TO STAY IN THIS PLACE!"

I startle, unsure at the words, but I'm too stunned to do anything but gap.

Nico started laughing as a ball of smoke erupted from the hole. Percy shot him a confused look,"Wait, how is Firefly here? Isn't she and the others supposed to be in Peddler's point?"

Nico gave a happy smile as Jason started to crawl out, his place in odd angles, his hoodie and jeans torn even more, along with an unhealthy amount of soot covering him. He glared at Nico and lifted himself over the hole, dragging a fiery thing on his arm.

"Well," Nico began..

 **Alright lovelies, there's the second chapter. I know it's short! I'm sorry…. :(. I know, I owe you another chapter, but I couldn't write last week because I couldn't sit still, so please deal with this. (It also doesn't help that I no longer have the chapters already written…. I should get to work on that….)**

 **Anyways, please review, I know I ask for it a lot, but please tell me if you're getting tired of how the story's going or if I'm contradicting myself….. ( i probably will ) Just saying….**

 **So thankyou to all who have bothered to acknowledge my presence!**

 **Mcnarma(?) Anywho, I"m so, so, so terribly sorry for leaving you hanging for like three weeks. ( *cough*noimnot*cough*) Sorry bad cough. I love you're review though! Please tell me what you're thinking!**

 **Lunalove: I know, but he is the leader in this one, so yeah….. What else do you think?**

 **Okay I really need help guys so please answer this question.**

 **Would you like to spend more time right now in camp or on the quest?**

 **Thank you!**

 **THIS**


	13. Okay McShizzle sucks

**I own nothing in this fic. Never. My dreams have been crushed thoroughly. But I guess that's why you get new ones! Enjoy! :)**

 **Normal POV**

Everyone stared in shock, ambassadors and campers alike, as the large fiery bird came up and nuzzled Nico affectionately.

"Soooo pretttyyyy!" Leo crowed leaping forward to pet the bird,"Come here, birdy, come here. Leo McShizzle's right here,"

At the sound of McShizzle both Firefly and Nico turned defensive. Nico wasted no time pulling out a large stygian sword that glowed with dark red and black runes, resting atop a large black leather hilt. Firefly dropped her friendly manner completely and raised her flaming beak, flapping her large, sixteen-foot-wingspan, and bared her talons, shrieking. A flash beside her proved to be Nico's wardrobe change-his normal aviator's jacket and tattered jeans were exchanged for a full set of black armor, made of stygian iron and decorated with blinding white flames that seemed to be meant to compliment Firefly. His helmet was designed like a large skull that fell in love with a medieval knight and had a kid: completely terrifying.

His brothers sighed and shook their heads dejectedly. Leo leapt back, terrified more than anyone. Unfortunately for him, the bleachers' trap had been reset, so he rammed back into something akin to a brick wall. Several campers shrieked.

"Firefly, Nico stand down," Percy said unsure, which scared the campers even more, since the teen never seemed unconfident.

Everyone waiting on a reply was let down by a simple grunt and a flung hand.

Instantaneously, Firefly shot upwards, Leo in her talons, before flying in rings, getting faster each time. Nico moved to the center of the arena in the blink of an eye, all of his precious traps now visible with hydras and empousai running rampant with hurried bows to Nico. He also earned a couple of "Who messed with GK?" and "I heard it was McShizzle…" paired off with "Poor kid. Bet he doesn't even know what he did…."

However with a stern glare from Nico they backed off and went back to running rampant-well those who were still alive, thanks to Percy and Jason, who were just small glimpses in the busy place.

The only thing that provided any comical relief was the way Leo was screaming like a little girl and even that was more scary than funny.

Within seconds, Nico had made himself a throne out of bones, looking more pissed off than they had ever seen, and that was saying something, the campers reasoned, since the Big Three had done a big number when they picked on Hazel. He rested his chin on his interlocked fingers, with his elbows on his armrests, muttering rampantly, forcing a dark aura around him.

Jason and Percy finished their job quickly, rushing over to the muttering Nico ( something about being too merciful?)

"Hey, Nicholo, guess what he's lying. He doesn't even know who the McShizzles were. Trust us, we questioned him as soon as he said it the first time. It's his catchphrase," Jason whispered far too quiet for the demigods to hear.

Nico raised an eyebrow about a millimeter, ignoring the painful screams coming from Leo up above.

"Something stupid they do in this generation, don't question it," Percy supplied the answer to his brother's question.

The eyebrow moved back to where it had previously been, exchanging it for lifting his chin to free his hands, which shot out as soon as they were free.

The ear-splitting shrieking stopped as the bird shot downwards as Nico, forever agile, flipped backwards, his throne dissipating into dust along with all of the other creatures as his power slowly trickled away, easing everyone's jumbled nerves.

Leo fell into a mountain of dust as Firefly, to absolutely nobody's surprise (considering all that they had experienced) shrunk and landed neatly on Nico's neck, her head resting against his cheek.

The trio's leader stalked toward the smoldering pile of dust, crouching down low and menacing," If you ever mention those ungrateful idiots again, I might not even give you a slow, painful death. I'll just disintegrate your soul, piece by piece, until you won't even be enough to enjoy the pleasure of entering the underworld. Do I make myself clear,"

"Like that's not a slow and painful death," Percy joked, earning a grim smirk from his brothers.

"It's not, compared to what I had planned," Nico stated, his voice returning to the land void of emotion.

"Anyways, let's get this thing going, since those little tykes already have their first patient," he let his sentence hang as zombies popped out of the snow **(Like daisies!)** of dust and pulled out a fire-marked and scorched Leo Valdez.

"What the Hades? He's immune to fire, how did you do that, you unfair and immature brats," Skye shot forward in her injured state, her mouth moving before her brain could catch up as usual.

"Immune?" Jason laughed,"Hephaestus isn't immune to a Phoenix's flames and you expect a son of his to be able to? You guys give yourself too much credit," He laughed again,"Heck, I'm not even immune to a phoenix's fire,"

Though this last part was more to himself. Percy chuckled before clearing his throat,"Alrighty, little children of the godly realm," his brothers shot him weird looks, but he shrugged it off," You're going to be training in groups and everyone must play a part, so don't try to get out of it, you Aphros!" The campers gave a couple of confused laughs, " Today's game is Scavenger, the first group to find everything and meet us at the hidden fortress hidden within the forest will get the next two days off. Ain't that lovely," He smirked as he continued to explain the best part, in his opinion at least," Don't try to switch groups, we will know and you will be punished by having a karaoke dance off!"

The even more confused muttering did not escape him.

"Anyways, Stolls, you are the hidden mission today," Nico chuckled as he produced a leather satchel filled to the brim, based off of the various lumps and bumps.

The two stood up in mock attention, making Percy laugh happily.

Nico scowled darkly as they quickly dropped the act and sat back down," In this bag are eight items-gifts from your parents," Everyone froze and looked at him with their undivided attention,"I am going to hide it somewhere in the camp grounds, not in the forest. If you can't find it by the end of the day, as soon as the last ray of sunlight goes down, I will destroy everything, displaying the feeling of loss during a battle," Nico lectured, probably more for their parents than the demis themselves.

However, that did not stop the outcries of protest.

They were never answered though, instead each demigod only saw a color and felt the strong wind flood the place, an evil laugh following. A letter was shoved into a select few camper's hands and the injured four- Skye, Shawn, Cole, and Leo were forced into the infirmary at the big house. The Stoll brothers found themselves ungracefully dumped at the firepit, an amused Hestia watching them from the depths of the fire.

"It's only a matter of time boys, it's only a matter of time," she muttered as she watched the three race into the forest, cackling and joking with each other, regardless of the mannerisms they had just performed mere moments ago. Moments that the goddess had only been able to watch through the flames of Firefly.

 **Sorry about all the late updates guys! I really mean it to, especially when you get such a short chapter….. I've been busy doing driver's ed all week, so I didn't feel like updating afterwards. I'm hoping to update tomorrow, so yeah.**

 **Please review about how you liked it.**

 **Also, what do you think about Firefly and her backstory? ( Don't worry Blackjack and Tempest are coming in the next chapter!)**

 **Please review. Like pretty please…**

 **Alright!**


	14. Thanks for the memories

**Already got it for you!**

 **Thank you to people who have favorited/ followed these last few chapters! ( I realized I forgot to put this part but I promise, you all mean a lot to me!:)**

 **I still own nothing…..**

 **Jason's POV**

I sigh for the millionth time while I sit on my pedestal. We had arrived well over three hours ago and the demis are still on their first obstacle. There are twelve obstacles or challenges, if you prefer.

That's probably because only one or two people are able to compete in each challenge at a time, making sure that they are relied on. So when each has to get healed it delays the challenge time even more. They're not even super hard challenges either!

I look through my closed eyes-allowing me to see what each of my clones can.

There's nothing entertaining-well except for watching kids of Athena pull their hair out in frustration as they try to find a shortcut.

Which is impossible by the way. I mean Nico designed it to be Athenian proof, so that's caused so much group damage already. Well, combine that with Percy making it Dionysus kid's tacky. It's somewhat entertaining.

For like, five minutes. Not three hours.

I open my eyes again to sigh and glance about. We're at our personal training arena. The one we designed about 5000 years ago, when we were just kids.

No we didn't make it when we got here. It was just, you know, here. My guess is that when things were shaken up and tossed about to move west, it just landed here, like the other oracle that's running around.

A nudge in the side gets me moving again.

Startled, I glance up into the electric blue eyes of a swirling mass of stormclouds and lightning-my best pat Tempest.

He's a storm spirit who often takes the form of a horse. He nudges his enormous head against my shoulder again and I know he's as restless as I am, probably even more.

"Yes! Finally! Quick someone take the time-Annabeth's group just beat the first obstacle!" Percy shots, jumping into the air with a raised fist.

I feel an amused smile grow on my face as I relay the time," Sweet! 10:26. They sure took their time, didn't they?" I stand up and stretch again.

Percy, who had fallen upon landing on his pedestal, climbed onto his black pegasus Blackjack, a doughnut coming from a secret compartment at the base of his column.

The horse snorted before accepting the treat happily.

"Yeah, I know. Maybe they're starting to get the hang of it?" he replied to his horse, grinning. I hate it when he does that. So much.

"Hey, we speak English, Greek, or Latin here!" I tell him playfully.

He grins and replies with a simple,"I know, are you hearing something different?"

I shake my head and hop off my column with the vain hope of breaking my at least one of my legs. No such luck.

Darn. And I was hoping for something to do for the next hour or two, or four. Possibly five? Ten? Who knows.

I glance at Nico, who's bent over a section of the western wall. Firefly's curled up on his neck, sleeping peacefully.

I'm worried about him.

He claims that McShizzle is gone and dead and shouldn't be a problem anymore, but… the way he reacted, the torture plan he had set up in seconds. Well, he's obviously still suffering from it.i don't blame him though. I mean I still feel the same way about the Wind Village up north, and I'm sure Percy's still not over the Clowns of the Sea. I mean, heck, we've all had our rash moments. Moments where we've been ready to kill on the spot for the pain and suffering to end.

That's what we're meant to do isn't it? Kill the enemy? So why is it so hard to do? I sometimes wish I could cry just to let all these stupid emotions out, but no. Just like everything else we can't. Just because of some stupid, low-level curse that thinks we're just trying to provoke pity.

Stupid gods. Stupid life. Stupid world.

I glance at Nico again as he moves, allowing me to see part of a picture, and a familiar one at that.

Thanatos' wing, my face, Tempest's snout and chest-those are the only clues I need to know what day it's projecting. I know that next to us Hestia's tending her fire, a warm pot of gumbo is brewing on it. That Nico's beaming smile is due to a jaguar-sized Firefly shoving her face into an old boot. That next to them Hecate is making all sorts of sea creatures float in air with a golden sparkle pattern coating them, leaving a doughnut holding Percy with wide eyes and a beaming smile as he reaches out to touch them. That Blackjack was sticking his tongue out to as far as he can, just to lick the icing off of the half-eaten treat. That its a happy family scene that was magically transplanted into my mind, along with theirs, in a way that none of us understand.

That was the last day, before it all went wrong. I think that's why they had come, to say sorry before it began. However, that's probably just wishful thinking. Which is strange because I didn't think I had anymore of those thoughts left.

However, those won't change the facts. They had sided with them, and there was no denying it.

Nico moved again, allowing me to see the whole picture-just as I remembered it. I glance around, just to find he'd been fixing other precious memories as well. From spell mishaps to Jules-Albert, our zombie pal who we haven't seen in millennia.

Another picture showed three more formal portraits of each one of us sitting in a fancy office chair with our closest image of a father standing behind us. I stare deeply into the eyes of my younger self. In them I see an emotion I haven't ever had the hopes to remember-joy. Behind me Kronos stands with one hand on the back of the chair and the other on my shoulder. His smile brings me back to when things were nice. Peaceful. Amazing.

Sure, he turned out to be a villain, but still, he was my father. So honestly, at this point I don't know what to think of him.

"The other groups have finished the first obstacle! Time for somebody else to take watch!" Percy jumps off of his pillar again, but this time, he stays on the ground.

I nod and climb back over to mine, closing my eyes to wait for all the groups to get through the second obstacle.

* * *

 **Nico's POV**

I ignore Percy's call, but I do listen for Jason's footsteps.

I look down at my current job-restoring the time when Percy got Blackjack. I still need to fix his wings up and definitely add more detail, but I need to take a break as well. Even I can only go so many hours of draining myself. Even if I can't die.

I scoot back until I'm pressed up against my pedestal. It's located by the bleachers, a complete sixty meters to either of the others, creating our final stand of unity.

I drape my wrists over my knees-and tilt my head back, allowing me to survey all that I've done through partially closed eyes. Finally, my gaze rests on the picture of Hestia and I, reminding me so dearly of our youth. The days when we could trust them with small, insignificant things. Things we probably couldn't trust them with anymore.

It's sad really, she was practically a mother for me, she even said so herself. Yet in the end, I was nothing to her. Absolutely nothing.

I no longer am deemed worthy to have control over myself, to run wild and free, and to no longer be able to be considered a friend.

My eyes flutter open just to see it again-me and her laying on the grass, watching the clouds happily. Hestia's pointing to the sky and I know she's saying,"and if you look closely, you can see the mother butterfly protecting her child from any and all invaders that dare to disturb her home,"

She had been teaching me about a mother's love through the constellations, even though it was midday. Preferring to use butterfly rather than bear because it was less menacing. I was young, almost si, and still a gullible child, gullible enough to believe in the lies she spoke.

However hard I try, I can't stop the next few moments from playing out across my mind.

I had turned to her and my eyes must've been so huge and curious as I had asked so innocently,"Are you my Mother? Will you always protect me?"

She must've seen some sort of darkness in my eyes as she turned toward me and lied through her teeth,"oh, Nicholo," she had turned and tucked my ragged hair behind my ear,"of course I am you mother figure. I wouldn't dream of leaving you defenseless. It would be wrong,"

 _But being wrong didn't seem to bother you when it came between us and the rest of our messed up family_ I think bitterly as the memory closes.

I shake my head slightly, hoping to clear my thoughts as I reach into my secret compartment to pull out some ambrosia and nectar to replenish myself.

Immediately I reenergize and I get back to work on finishing "Blackjack and Percy. When his happy face is beaming at me, I close my eyes to see how far the Stoll's have gotten- pretty far, too. They don't lack anything when it comes to the skillset that they need for thieving. They'll probably have it within the hour or so. If they're smart about it. Which is nice because it is such a pain to destroy godly gifts.

I move onto the next memory onf of the three of all of us clearing the passage of a Dragon Herd into China. I grin at the memory.

A couple of hours later, all the groups have cleared up to obstacle eleven, and I take watch yet again.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I get up and stretch as Nico makes his way to the pedestal by the bleachers.

He's really made a lot of progress today- nearly a quarter of the memories have been brought back from the edge of death. That also means he was probably even more pissed off than we had hoped. Not surprising, since when were any of us the lowest amount of anger in a bottle. (?)

Each is perfectly displayed, no doubt about it-it couldn't be done any better.

Up in the sky, Blackjack, Tempest, and Firefly are fighting some Venti-or wind spirits that Jason had managed to call up to cure their boredom.

"They're all on challenge twelve now," Nico calls out, making me glance at the sun which told me that it was about 7:00 and that it would be setting soon.

I glance back at the ground and walls, trying to find anything to cure my boredom as well.

Nothing. Not a thing. No, wait.

A bright blue corner catches my eye, allowing me to be easily attracted to it, even though I sorta wish it hadn't.

The memory was of Oceanus and I having an amazing time at the beach, when two men entered the scene, trying to kill a woman. She had refused to marry the king of the island who was a lunatic who went by the name Poseidon. She had claimed that he wasn't the sea god, that she had actually met him in person.

She had been sentenced to death for it. We had intervened, posing as royal messengers, bringing the news that she was to be exiled and not killed. That the King had hopes that she would come to him still.

By the time we'd gotten them to leave, the woman, whose name was Sally, had somehow seen through the mist, and our disguise right along with it.

She claimed that we were terrible, that it had all been a ploy to get the sea god's attention, to come back and see her again.

We didn't even have the time to tell her that the sea god would never come back because the next thing that happened was Amphitrite came up from the depths of the sea and killed her mercilessly.

It just went along to show how stupid the olympians actually are.

"They're coming," Nico called out with the most excitement all day, leaving me to scramble to my pillar, awaiting their arrival.

* * *

 **Normal POV**

The Demigods had managed to gather all the groups together (including the Stolls with their bounty) on the way to the hidden hideout.

Everyone was so exhausted that nobody could remember what being energized felt like.

Blearily, they stumbled down the a ravine into a run-down, stony fortress, narrowly avoiding rotting planks and holes. They ignored any and all side passages, preferring to stay as a group, rather than risk it alone.

There seemed to be no traps but there were several intricate drawings scrawled across the walls, some less faded than others. Some looking brand new.

It seemed that the closer they got to the center, the more vivid and common the newer looking the drawings got. This allowed the children to see interesting snippets of the Ambassadors, Oceanus, Chaos, Kronos, Hestia, Thanatos, and Hecate, all of them smiling widely without care. Even Nico. It scared a lot of them.

They all looked happy, which pissed off some of the war survivors-how was it right that Kronos be happy? After all the lives he took and the damage he had caused?

Most just gave a half-hearted glare and moved on, but a couple found the energy to search for things to destroy it with. However, just as they started to sing the Ambassadors' voices trickled through the halls.

"Try to destroy any of these and we will kill you without any hesitation, understood?"

The demis quickly backed off, choosing instead to preserve their lives and go forward with the rest of the group.

Bright sunlight hit their faces as they stepped into an arena, similar to the one closer to the Big House, but very different as well.

There were three pillars this time, sitting in a triangle formation with each pedestal sixty meters apart. The southernmost one sitting by two elaborate sets of bleachers that seemed dedicated to the sea and death. Opposite those, in the north, another elaborate set of bleachers stood, dedicated to the sky.

In the center a large piece of tiled artwork was laid elaborately into the ground, depicting a large brick, a dandelion, and a hamster. Surrounding that in a circle of waves, nebulas, fire, and mist gave it a finished look. However, it was really brought together by the shadow of the pillars, that gave the time, even though the sun was nearly gone.

The words "We are" surrounded the outer edge of the circle, just out of reach of all the pictures.

Nobody spoke, too wrapped up in the interesting points of the facility.

"So you finally made it. Took you about twelve hours, if we're being generous," Jason spoke, disturbing the silence.

"You've got to do better, if you want a fighting chance," Percy continued.

"Nobody gets any days off. We'll see you here tomorrow. Same time. Be better prepared," nico hissed, jumping off his pillar in perfect timing with his brothers.

Together they ignored the complaints and grumbling, turned around and separately entered three different doors, bolting each door shut.

The three creatures from above landed and escorted the angry demigods out of the facility, guarding the entrances as they left.

 **And that is a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed it. I know it was a bit dull, but it was longer so yah! Also I am now caught up, so you'll get your next snippet of the adventure in about a week!**

 **Tell me how you liked it okay? Too much? Too little?**

 **ARE YOU EVEN THERE OR ARE YOU ROBOTS?**

 **Please, I need to know.**

 **Thanks again guys!**

 **THIS**


	15. The quest begins

**Hey here's my next chapter! Thanks to everyone who replied, here's some blue pancakes, because I feel like it right now!**

 **Thanks to any followers and reviewers and favorites!**

 **I still, unfortunately, own nothing….**

 **Leo's POV**

"Maybe you should just get off you lazy butt and try to get them to back off!" Annabeth is currently saying, rather angrily , to Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

Normally this is the time when I come in with some quip to settle everything but, gods, I'm just so tired. Too tired. In fact, it's like a whole other person was built from the remains of the last one that I thought was me. Confusing, I know. But, being on your best behavior 90% of the time will do that to you.

It seems that ever since the, ahem, incident, two weeks ago, that Mr. Dark and Brooding has been out to do everything in his power to kill me by way of accident, either on my part or his. Like, when he "accidently" opened a trap right by me that was obviously meant for one of his brothers. A trap that held two hydras. Or that time when four swordsmen magically seemed to be going after me? All alone. Drenched in water. With the intent to kill.

He's terrifying. I honestly don't know how I'm going to deal with him for the quest. Where he'll have plenty of chances to end me life in brutal ways.

Just fun. Lots of it.

"Just throw your knife at them!" our resident oracle shot back just as heatedly to our over-worked, exhausted, everything'd wise girl.

Annabeth glared back,"Just throw your hairbrush at them!"

I sigh again and turn away suddenly disinterested in their bickering about the Stoll's shoving french fries up some sleeping Ares' kid's nose.

Dinner had just finished about fifteen minutes ago, but nobody wanted to move, mainly because of how tiring training is. No more free days had been held above our heads, so 14 days of usually 14 hour training days ( and that was if they were nice and didn't stop time for three or four hours.)

Luckily, today had been the last day of their training-we leave for Kokorakah Bend first thing tomorrow morning.

The Hunters of Artemis came in sometime today, and I think that they were slightly humbled by the training we were so bravely enduring. Or not, probably not, they think we're making it up. Even though we had filled them in on the Prophecy and while that pissed them off, they seemed kinda happy that they didn't have to do much in the way of facing their centuries-old enemy.

Even now they're whispering about taking a reprieve since they lost the century or whatnot. Talking about how they can get even with the "weapons' at some point, which is … I don't know. I don't even know what to think about those creeps. They're definitely scary as Hades, but their life also sucks. A small part of me wonders how they behave when they're not held back by curses. Because it's not until that moment when we will get to see what they're actually like, right?

My mom used to tell me that an animal will only attack aggressively when it feels cornered or trapped. Are they trapped animals? Or are they playing us all?

I'm jerked from my thoughts as a large ball of fire flies over us, dropping hunters over thirty feet in the air. I'm under the table in an instant, hoping the pretty bird won't spot me.

Wow. I didn't think I would ever think that. War certainly brings change, am I right?

Only when the flying demon is far, far away do I dare crawl out, listening to the excited cries of the Hunters.

"It's their old training ground, for sure. It's old and run-down, stony as well," Phoebe was saying, looking fine after her mere trip from the sky.

Well almost fine, her right arm is smoking and black, similar to what I was facing, and let me tell you-it was horrible, I've even had a couple nightmares about that thing tearing apart my flesh.

The hunters all looked shocked-gasping and covering their mouths.

"Did you manage to get inside?" Zoe asked almost reverently, causing every demigod in the facility to perk up and look somewhat alert. Even the guy with french fries in his nose.

"I was so close! No more than two feet!" Phoebe pronounced proudly.

More gasps and several claps of appreciation.

More confusion on our part.

"What's so special about being inside?" I ask for everyone.

They turn to look at me, all of them, as if I were stupid. I hate that look. I am a certified genius people! Ask any mortal! **(That is actually true, if you reread THE LOST HERO you'll know what I mean-that kid is smart)**

"They say that there's pictures of their youth in there!" Bianca says excitedly, looking a lot like a girl at a concert.

"Yeah, there are, so what?" I reply, confused at their shocked expressions.

"How'd a disgusting male like you make it into their super-secret base?" a hunter calls out.

Wait? DISGUSTING? You call this hot metal disgusting?!

"Hey!" I yelp shooting upwards, weak sparks flying from my fingertips.

"We've been training there for the past two weeks. They let us in but we're ushered out the second training's over. Well, their pets do at least," a camper called out while Piper tried to get me to sit back down.

I refuse stubbornly. I am just fine the way I am thankyou.

"And none of you thought to destroy any of the pictures?" Zoe asks exasperatedly

Everyone shuts up. And as one we look at her crazily.

She sighed," Those are their memories dimwits! You could have completely shattered them! We could have won the war already! That and they would think and enjoy their job! How did you guys miss this big of an opportunity?"

She looks up, glaring so hard it's like she's trying to beat the "Pluto Glare" that Hazel has.

A chorus of confusion and shock makes its way through the crowd, stopping only when Percy appears in the center of the pavilion, holding three young-looking hunters.

"Would you stop coming after us, Zoe? You're not entering and you'll need your rest for the hunt tomorrow. If you can keep up," He dumped the unharmed hunters to the ground unceremoniously, and turned away, towards the lake before continuing, "Nine, you better be up at the fortress by two am. If you're late or if none of you show, we will leave without you behind. Bring the bare minimum. Then bring less than that. You won't need it. And to the Two, breaking anything and there will be Tartarus to pay from us and the Styx. Possibly the Acheron. We will count anything damaged as part of a hunt for us,"

He started to walk away, probably for dramatic effect, which did work wonders by the way. Two seconds later, his pegasus dropped off four more hunters before dropping to the ground and trotting after Percy, snorting and snickering loudly. This made Percy stop and look at the creature.

"Really? And here I thought it would be Nico who broke first-oh he's asleep? Why does he manage to get out of everything-we do not, we don't. No, we simply stand guard in the form of sleep until we are needed during any and all business transactions. Besides, do you really want me or Jason trying to come up with a way to solve a mixup between a zombie and a empousai?" Percy starts talking to his horse, who is constantly snickering back, only shutting up when Percy magically pulls out a doughnut and tosses it high up into the air, and Blackjack rushes after it.

"By the way, apparently if you send anymore Hunters, Jason's gonna start breaking some limbs," He nonchalantly strolls away, as if nothing he said was drastic.

We all look at each other, confused and scared, before stammering a few hurried godnights.

* * *

 **Normal Pov**

The stars were shining down on the trio as they stood next to their training arena. The flying creatures were waiting impatiently outside, trying to amuse themselves by waking up as many nature spirits as possible.

It was only 1:30, so they had plenty of time to complete any miniscule task or run back to their rooms and seek any small display of comfort if they wished for it.

Each brother sighed quietly as they worked their way out of the reassuring facility. Nobody was there when they finally saw the stars again, so they carefully placed their hands on the structure, concentrating hard to allow it to flash out of sight.

They were still on the ground when the Demigods came trudging.

Hazel almost dropped her pack-filled with a couple of water bottles, granola bars,, and of course ambrosia and nectar- to race over to them but, they sat up, rolled out their shoulders and stood, a little shakily though, to everyone's surprise.

Wordlessly, they started walking deeper into the forest, killing any monsters they found before coming to the very edge of camp. The nine walked through but the Ambassadors stayed put.

"Well, you gonna wait all day?" Thalia sneered, amusement showing deeply in her eyes as Jason's fists clench tightly.

However, the Ambassador's didn't say a word, just bowed low to the ground.

The Hunter's took the time to mock them mercilessly. The remaining seven looked at each other uneasily.

Why weren't they following?  
They got their answer when Bianca walked through the barrier and pulled Jason and Percy to their feet and tried to shove them through, Thalia doing the same with Nico.

As soon as they reached the barrier they slammed into something that was painful enough to make them grunt.

"Oh quit your whining and walk through already, Weapons,"Thalia commanded, earning nothing in response.

Well, nothing from the Ambassadors. An old scoreboard matt hung above their heads. The green side had one point, while the red side had none.

Instantly, it clicked-they were a balance, right? So they were supposed to allow decisions to be made for or against the Ambassadors.

They each quickly cast their vote, which seemed to work either by thought or saying it aloud. Each time it was the same.

The Ambassadors quickly stepped inside, muttering" this is going to be a long trip," before commanding them all to grab hands.

They did so, but several wished they hadn't. As soon as they all were touching they were shoved through a black tube that seemed to rip apart their molecules.

After a few moments, they were met with a bright, midday sun.

"Ah, the light!" three voices called out.

"Seriously Bianca?"

"You okay Hazel?"

"Embrace the light! The light's your best friend, Nico! It loves you!"

The three children of darkness backed up from their siblings and cousins, each using their power to throw shadows over themselves.

Slowly, the girls adjusted to the sudden light and came out from their meagre protection. Nico, on the other hand, morphed the shadows into a cloak, preferring to stay out of the sunlight, which seemed to be plaguing him directly and deliberately.

Studying their surroundings, they found that they were at a fork in a river, one going more to the south while the other went to the north. Other than some tall reeds, there really wasn't much to see. That could also be because they were right by the river, not on the hill leading down, just on the lower part of the bank.

In fact, the only indication that something mythological was about were the various nymphs about. They were chattering idly, not caring much about the random demigods standing about.

"So this is where the great ambassadors were formed from various elements," Bianca drawled, sneering on the word "ambassadors" without remorse.

The boys snickered, as if she had made some joke.

Just as she was about to make another retort, a bright burst of sunlight broke through Nico's cloak, a cocky voice following it.

"Look who's finally made their return! I do believe that would be one Nico Di Angelo under all that depressing darkness,"

Everyone except Nico turned to see a figure in a bright yellow robe to match his blond hair. A smile was stretched triumphantly on his lips, probably due to his smoldering hand, which was pointed at Nico as if he had been throwing a ball.

Percy and Jason laughed gleefully, bounding over to the figure in easy strides, regardless of the steep terrain.

"Hey Will what's up?" Percy raised his fist getting a bump in return while Will exchanged high fives with Jason.

"I feel like I'm the one who should be asking that question!" Will said brightly before leaping the ten-foot gap to land on Nico's shoulders.

The reaction was priceless.

Nico instantly shrieked,"Get off my back, you stupid ball of sunshine and positivity!" and tried to shake him off by jumping all around and dropping into the dirt. Unfortunately, his parasite stuck, but the Ambassador seemed to enjoy it as much as the blond.

"What's going on here?" A loud voice boomed, coming from the other side of the hill.

"Will, how many times have I told you-oh," another boy camp up the hill. He was tall and buff with a tool belt on his waist and goggles on his head. His dark skin was complimetned by a green bandana that was around his neck. His intimidating demeanor was put off by his wide smile.

"Boys! What took so long? I thought you were going to break out a century ago!" he said, an amused look on in his eyes at the sight of Nico diving into the water to shake off his persistent pest.

"Hey Beck, yeah well, we were but then Hades and apollo injected some sort of flu into us and went in and strengthened everything ten times over. We had it for over half a century, and it sucked," Jason replied, his nose crinkling slightly, breaking off to laugh as Nico flew up into the air, gasping for breath as he tried to kick Will off of him.

"Somebody should be recording this," Percy chuckled, earning a nod from the other two, but nobody moved to do any such thing.

"C'mon Nico! Quit being Mr. Dark and Gloomy! Accept being positive!" Will shouted while he tried to climb onto Nico's back as they started to dive towards the ground.

Nico said nothing, opting to slam into the ground, twisting at the last possible second so that Will hit the ground first and his legs would strike Will's chest as they hit.

"No," he said as the dust settled, Will was left all alone, with several bones obviously out of place or broken.

"Wow, 17 bones dislocated, 3 fractured, and 6 broken. That's a new record, Neeks," he looked around to find that he was alone,"Neeks?"

"Oh, yeah. Knew we forgot something!" Percy started with a jolt," He finally managed to learn how to become invisible in complete sunlight," he smirked at the irritated teen.

"Nico, you really need to start accepting hugs. It's a way of life," Will sighed and waved an arm across his body, healing every injury.

"No I don't," was the reply given, though it sounded very amused.

"Okay then, now that you guys are done. Who the Hades are you!?" Clarisse spoke for the group, crossing her arms and cocking her head defiantly.

"Hmm, looks like you guys are here on business?" Beck turned to appraise the small group, making random grunts or groans.

"Unfortunately," Nico rematerialized next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, smirking at Will's reaction.

"Thought so," the blond came up over the hill, his arms slightly out, making Nico show off his skull ring threateningly," Chill, I'm not going up against Shadow Reaper again! I nearly died for a hug!"

Nico lowered his right hand, slowly.

"Why?" Percy asked, crossing his arms and cocking his head at Nico's display, although the question seemed to be for the others.

"Well, for starters, we had a decent meal last night. For the first time in decades," Will laughed along with Beck at the three's stuttering faces.

"She still can't cook?"

"It's been 200 years!"  
"Did she destroy my kitchen? Please tell me if I go down there it will be fine. Just the way I left it,"

The last one was from Nico, who turned and took off towards a small dip about forty meters inland, shouting the name,"Silena" the entire time.

The four on the hill laughed, and started their stroll towards the dip. The nine traveling anxiously behind.

"What did she do to it?" Percy nudged Will, who laughed.

"What didn't she do to it?"

At that exact moment a loud scream pierced the quiet afternoon.

"HOW!?"

With that everybody picked up the pace, nearly full-out running towards the hole in the ground. Beck, ever the gentleman, waited until everyone had filed through before bolting shut the hatch.

They traveled downward for at least five minutes before they emerged into a rec room. With the two remaining ambassadors' leading the way, they made their way to what they presumed used to be a kitchen with Nico kneeling in the barely standing doorway.

"How? How? J-just how?" percy stammered, looking through where there used to be a set of swinging doors.

Now, those were barely seen,now, they were just charcoal stubs. The floor was burned and there were random, unidentifiable globs of food everywhere, stuck on strongly. Dir encrusted every single, cracked and permanently damaged appliance.

"Yeah, it wasn't a pretty time," a female voice rang out behind them.

" Silena, you are never stepping foot in this room again. If you do I swear on all the rivers that I will kill you," Nico said rashly as the the thunder rolled, he stood and slowly face her.

She gave a small, weak laugh,"well, at least you can update it with modern conveniences now!"

At this Nico's eyes lit up as he turned back to look at the disaster and sighed again.

"I assume you have a catalog?" he asked tentatively, as if he was going to regret what he was asking.

"A catalog? A catalog? What do you take me for Nicholo? A low-maintenance home business? Of course I have a catalog. In fact, I have a least 1500 saved up for this exact moment," The beautiful and slender girl came forward to grab Nico by the arm, careful not to enter the room, before dragging him off to a dark corner.

"To anyone who guts that mess I will give 4000 drachmas!" Nico called as he faded away.

This brought out several people from various corners of the underground facility.

"Wow, sure didn't take long for Death Breath to clear that out! Typical, really," a familiar voice echoed as a figure slipped out from among the shadows.

The demigods turned towards the new voice.

"What are you doing here?"

 **WHOOT! My fingers are shot, but I hoped you guys like it!**

 **Thanks to those who remembered that they aren't robots! IT made me happy!**

 **Okay quick thing then I'm gone**

 **Who do you think the person is!?**

 **SEE YEE!**

 **THIS**


	16. Jules Albert and who?

**I'm back, with a short chapter, so don't get your hopes up….**

 **THANKS so much for my followers/favorites/reviewers! ( especially that last one…. *wink wink* )**

 **Anyways enjoy and I'm sorry for how short it is….**

 **I own nothing. Still. :(**

 **Normal POV**

Mist flooded the air in unending waves. With every throb it would get darker, darker, darker. The cavern that it flooded was filled with as many beings as possible, their every breath coming out in slightly white, foggy puffs. The distinctive sound of metal scraping and footsteps were heard above all else, making it quite easy to slip into the mass without detection.

A pair of eyes weaved through the gloom, unseen because of the dark depths, the missing white of the eye. More beings poured in, still leaving the creature to itself, each of the longer-waiting monsters were getting more and more anxious, ready for the big meeting to start. Fights were breaking out, but they were quickly ended by the several beings who waited nearby, choosing any opportunity to kill the next one to act up. Every creature was on a hair-trigger, and the shifting game pieces in the war weren't helping things.

Finally a voice boomed above the rest-well, boomed isn't the right word. The voice was soft yet commanded attention, continuing to talk even if the beings didn't stop talking. This caused every being to lean in just slightly, stopping everything for the next few words…

"Plan Prophecy," was all that was spoken by the superior being. It was all that was needed.

Instantly, thousands upon thousands of monsters broke for the exit, accidently killing more than a few hundred in the stampede. It wouldn't take to long to get everything together. The time that they were waiting for was nearly upon them, they just had to play their roles, and hope that everything went according to plan.

The pair of eyes waited patiently, as it was in no rush-years could pass and it would still wait there if it was the best option.

Only once the chamber was empty, did the last monster step forward, sauntering towards the exit. That was also when it heard the voice again,"bring them, bring them to me by the end of the week,"

The monster listened carefully, paying close attention to the tone of the feminine voice before bowing into a weak, small ray of dim light. It stayed there for a moment, allowing the ray to penetrate its flesh, the rotten skin and scars, and then rose and swiftly left the room by the hidden exit, its orders understood perfectly.

Afterall, it was a matter of, well, life or death.

* * *

"What? How are you?" Bianca stuttered, unsure of how the figure could've gotten here in such a small time, especially when they were halfway around the world from their precious camp.

"Zoe?" Thalia's voice was questioning, but she did a better job of hiding her shock.

Zoe grinned, stepping lightly over to where the rest of the group was looking just as dumbfounded.

"Hey guys, what's Silena's punishment?" She ignored her beloved hunters, opting to share a bigger smile with surprisingly, Percy and Jason.

"Nothing but showing him some flashy catalog! Can you believe it?" Percy complained, grabbing Zoe and wrapping her in a bear hug, leaving the group confused more than they had ever been in their life.

"Ugh, she always knows how to get out of his punishments, doesn't she? How the heck? Honestly, we would have had to go through so much pain and suffering for what she did to his beloved kitchen, but she was lucky enough to get the easy way out!" Zoe slapped Percy to let her go, hoping to breathe yet again as she expelled the last of her breath to complain, so unlike her normal self.

"I know, somebody's really got to get him to chill out!" Jason exclaimed as he also gave her a hug, but he released her right away, much to her relief.

"That's what I've been saying! Sheesh, nobody listens to me anymore!" Will complained from his corner of the rubble, mock-pouting.

"Now, now, we all know he's going to do anything he can to improve, so it's no surprise that he fell head over heels in love with the idea of newer technology," Beck stood and made his way towards the recreation room to sit down on one of the plush couches.

"Yeah, this new tech is really creepy honestly. Everything's so different," Percy said, jumping onto a blue bean bag with a satisfying thump.

"Let us guess," a new voice, belonging to a blonde male who was followed by another blonde male, spoke, the mirrors opting to sit next to the mechanic.

"He's spent at least four hours in a department store, looking at the electronics," the other finished in perfect symphony, but the second one's voice slightly different.

"No, we forced him out of one after three," Percy sighed," there were so many stupid appliances of the same thing!"

He and Jason exchanged a look while the others laughed hysterically, making several snide comments on the "new" technology that was available.

"So who the heck are you guys?" Clarisse asked, finally tired of the charades that they were playing.

"Ew," one of the blonde's said as his twin brother (because there's no other way to describe their similarity) finished his sentence.

"Business," they also exchanged a look, although it held more disgust.

"Unfortunately," Percy and Jason spoke at the same time as the girl, Silena, made her way over to them, dragging Nico behind her.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" she asked dumping him on the floor and taking a place on Beck's lap, giving him a small peck on the lips.

"Besides us wondering how the heck you're able to undermine Dark and Spooky's wrath of destroying his beloved kitchen, nothing much," Beck answered her cheerfully, gesturing to the ignorant Nico, who's nose was buried in a stack of magazines and catalogs, muttering small things to himself.

"Yeah, pretty sure that's self explanatory," she trailed off looking over the group," So I'm guessing that you guys haven't been introduced yet have you?"

Hazel shook her head," We haven't been told anything. All we know is that it was two in the morning and then it's midday after shadow traveling with the Ambassadors for a short time," she spoke softly, her shy nature kicking in overdrive.

"Oh you poor things! I'm sorry you have to deal with their sorry excuses of politeness," She replied giving a meaningful look at the three who decided it was best to ignore her,"Anyways, I'm Silena Beauregard," She gave a nice toothy smile as the twins stepped up.

"I"m Castor," the first one spoke followed by the second within seconds," and I'm Pollux!"

"You already know me but I'm Will Solace," the first blond that they had seen spoke, a bright smile on his face reflecting his warm blue eyes.

"Name's Charles Beckendorf but you can call me Beck," the mechanic spoke, a sense of warning hidden within his words.

"Sherman, that's all you twerps need to know," another voice popped out from another teen with choppy black hair and narrowed eyes who had suddenly joined the room.

"You can call me Luke," another blonde teen with a scar over his right eye spoke, looking with a stern, but laid back tone, and by the looks of it, he came from the corner of the room where a vent was hanging out.

The nine remained quiet for a few seconds before they introduced themselves, albeit quickly and with a less calm demeanor.

Nico suddenly looked up,"Hey Dae, what's a power converter?"

The occupants in the room split into two different emotions, either confused or suddenly really, really shy with a hint of grief.

"Daedalus?" Nico looked around, finally hefting himself to his feet, causing Reyna and Annabeth to suddenly clam up as well.

"I bet he's down in his work shop, you know how he is," Percy told Nico, getting to his feet himself, Jason a beat behind. All three seemed oblivious to the mood.

"That or he's busy with Maria, you know how they get," Jason snickered getting an elbow to the gut from Jason.

Without warning all three disappeared from sight, a slight breeze following, along with the sound of many doors opening and closing, including the hatch.

"Uh, you guys want to tell them or?" Annabeth asked, allowing her voice to trail off.

"Tell us what?" Jason reappeared with his brothers, eyes still frantically searching the room, as if he might find them hidden within an inch of air.

"Um, guys-" Will was cut off by a twisting portal of shadows that opened in the center of the room.

Instantly, everybody moved into a defensive stance, weapons of all kinds bared and pointed at the swirling hole in the space and time as a figure stepped out.

With the same speed half the room dropped their weapons to exchange them for bright smiles.

"They're dead, boys. Died in a labyrinth accident two years ago," a zombie stepped out, speaking with a monotone voice.

The three boys gasped and averted their eyes,"how?" they whispered, momentarily losing themselves in a moment of grief as tears pricked their eyes.

"Always happiness and joy with you Jules Albert, isn't it?" Will spoke as if he were trying to make a joke, even if it was really lame considering the fact that he was oh, yeah, a zombie.

"They were gonna get told anyways, besides, we have more pressing matters to attend to," the zombie took a place against the wall, pressing his back into it and crossing his battered arms.

"Much more,"

 **Hey guys! I'm back with another, sorryitsshort, chapter! I know, but I was at Ren Faire all day and so I wrote this in about an hour so yeah.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it, my next chapter will be ten times better! I promise.**

 **Anyways, um, sorry, like really really sorry!**

 **What do you think about mysterious players in the game?**

 **As always, please take the two seconds to review because i need to know if i need to clarify things for you!**

 **Alright I'm gone, thanks!**

 **THIS**


	17. Wrong doings?

****I own nothing!****

 ** **PLease leave a review, I really need it...****

 ** **Thanks for any and all support given, I mean it!****

 **Normal POV**

"Alright enough of these games! Tell us who you are and don't hold back anything necessary to our mission!" Clarisse shouted, waving her hands from person to person, an angry expression on her face.

"Didn't we just introduced each other?" Luke asked as if he were trying desperately to put the mood in a more positive light.

Everyone just kind of gave him a look and he surrendered by raising his hands.

"Look, repeat the prophecy Solace and I'll explain some details fresh from the nest," the zombie in the room deadpanned, getting the people in the room to redirect their attention to the blonde who cleared his throat and began,

" _In a time when everyone dreads,_

 _An enemy is made to be a friend,_

 _As twelve to east they head,_

 _To gather many-a-friend._

 _A balance to be returned,_

 _People to be partnered,_

 _Two fates to be intertwined_

 _Curses that are meant to be bartered._

 _What you must do,_

 _Oceanus, Chaos, and Kronos,_

 _A choice to be a free you,_

 _Or to continue to be probatios"_

Everyone adopted a contemplating look, wondering what the zombie could've possibly uncovered, and the nine campers were just looking confused.

"That's not the same prophecy we heard," Annabeth pointed out, hoping to gain a little more insight.

Will looked at her, a small smile spreading slowly across his face, growing to be a broad grin as he popped up into the air, a fist raised happily.

"I wasn't sure if I had gotten through with all the curses and whatnot! Apparently we don't affect them!" There were a few smiles and chuckles that went around before Will started to explain, "Ok, well the answer to your question little lady, is that I am much like the God Apollo, however, unlike him, I can actually do his job. Well, jobs. I can even go as far to modify some of the prophecies that are uttered but it takes a lot of effort,"

"OK, why are you so similiar to Apollo?"Annabeth asked, crossing her arms, making it clear she wanted to know everything that she could before they even dared to change the subject.

Jules Albert sighed and made his way out of the room, obviously understanding that nothing was going to happen soon and so a sandwich would fix that.

Nobody missed the loud grunt of surprise when he reached the kitchen.

"We weren't the only ones who were designed to overthrow the gods," Jason sighed, taking a seat on thin air.

"We just weren't heard of, hidden safely, which is better, so if any of you guys say anything we will hunt you down," Castor spoke, happily breaking the twin stereotype.

"So what's your big plan? To break down Olympus?" Annabeth started to pelt them with questions only stopping when Leo clamped his hands on her mouth while Clarisse gave her a huge bear hug to get her to stop breathing for a few seconds.

"Look, we were all created to overthrow the gods so that we could just stop the whole council, because some people are tired of having to deal with their antics. We were running recon when Artemis found out that we even existed because of a sneeze that couldn't be hidden. That's when she found me," Zoe spoke, anger slowly entering her voice, " I came up with a large and wild story since that's what would keep her intrigued long enough to actually allow the others to get away, making me a Hunter of Artemis and sending me deep undercover," Zoe shuddered while thinking of a memory that only she could remember- the way that Artemis was staring at her while she told her woeful tale. Hungrily, as if she were capturing a rare beast.

"That ended up accidently leaving a bigger impact than what we thought, when they dropped her off to see if she could lure the barbarians that could destroy a civilization as quick as an eye. This, was as we thought, the way that we were going to get her back, away from the hunters, however, it just got us on their Wanted List. So to get all of the attention away from all thirteen of us, the three took charge, leading them away with various attacks, and the nine of us disappeared for a couple hundred years. We only reconvened in 1500, each of us doing well for ourselves, and then a couple centuries later these goofs got themselves captured and we decided that it was time to intervene once and for all. So yeah, you could say that we have a big plan to hurt your mighty parents. That we want to overtake Olympus. You could also say that we are going to succeed and that you won't do anything to stop us. If you don't we will help you defeat Gaea. It's that simple really," Luke said, fidgeting the entire time he was talking.

The nine absorbed it with few words…

"What the heck? You are going to try to take over Olympus?"

"HADES THAT WAS DEEP!"

"So you were planning on telling us this?"

"When were you?"

"When did you?"

"How would that even work? How are you not dead yet?"

It was stopped mercifully thanks to Jason dropping oxygen levels once again, just like he had back at Camp Half-Blood.

"Look, do you want to get on with this and finish the quest on your own with our help or do you want to be locked down here or in Tartarus for the next month or so while we overtake Olympus and destroy your minds?" Nico couldn't keep the venom out of his voice,"And don't think we can't succeed without your guys' help, because we can assure you that we don't need it and you can get over yourselves because you're living in a messed up Hierarchy that nobody wants anymore,"

The oxygen levels were returned to normal and the demigods started to size up what they were up against.

As one they seemed to understand their underwhelming chances of doing anything against them that would do any damage and slumped collectively.

"What do you want for us?" Hazel asked, tears in her eyes as Frank comforted her, not recognizing the trio in front of her.

"Oh Hazel, we just want to die," Percy said softly, coming closer to kneel down to crumpled form.

"But why? Why do you want to do that if you just created a worldwide panic in destroying the gods?" Reyna asked, her courage allowing herself to step forward a small step.

"Because if Gaea was to awaken and destroy the world, which would be pretty nice~" Jason got off of his air-chair and stepped forward to look her in the eye, his chaotic side coming closer to the surface,"we could die knowing we had saved the world from its own destruction. Also, if you think that you are what keeps the world running, your dead wrong. The mere principle of the belief of the sun rising and setting the next day will keep this world spinning! The modern world doesn't need us anymore and all we are doing is causing ruin and pain. Time to allow the mortals a chance to spread their wings and to stop stomping on their ideas and dreams,"

The demigods stared at him with such disbelief that he almost puked-they were so innocent it was disturbing.

"Just how innocent are you guys?" Luke scoffed from his corner, echoing everyone's thoughts.

"Innocent? We literally kill monsters like you guys for a living!" Bianca shouted, her anger flooding her words like a deadly river.

"You really don't know, do you?" Silena asked softly from her perch on Beck's lap, as all the disbelief from the nine flooded into her eyes.

"Know what?" Piper asked suspiciously.

"Know how much damage the gods cause to all the humans that they are so 'duty-bound' to protect!" Pollux spat out like old gum.

"What damage?" Leo asked angrily, his emotions racing higher and higher along with the others.

"The technology they steal, the pawns they make, the fools they are! Take your pick! LIterally, choose something in this room and you will probably have found something that the gods have stolen from the people at some point. Like you honestly think that the Library of Alexandria was actually burned to the ground by carelessness?" Beckendorf shot out, accidentally squeezing Silena hard enough to make her gasp with pain.

The demigods stared at each other in rebellion and slight traces of fear- after all there was no way that their parents were that bad, that mean, that wrong, right?

"Look, we don't have much time, so I suggest that we all get over each other and move on to the extremely important news that you have not bothered to get to know," Jules Albert spoke, walking into the center of the room to take everyone's attention,"Information like how I'm supposed to kidnap you and take you to her mightiness,"

 **Again, I'm sorry guys for the stupidity and shortness of these chapters, (i'm hitting writer's block and it sucks majorly) and so um HELP ME PLEASE!**

 **Anyways, I'm visiting my Grandparents this week and I forgot to mention that in my last chapter which is why there's been the weird schedule today. Expect that for next couple of weeks since I will be busy, so yeah…**

 **Please, please review. I know I keep asking but please give me the two seconds to let me know if I'm going off the rails or whatnot, please please please. THank you.**

 **THIS**


	18. Chaos at home

**I still don't own anything…**

 **Also thanks to everyone who liked/followed/reviewed!**

 **On with the story!**

 **Wait, yes I know some of you guys are all like: when are we getting this romance stuff you have promised us? I will get to that after the big fight with Gaea okay, in the epilogue because I'm terrible at writing stuff, and yeah some plot needs to happen before they can even get into that type of relationship.**

 **ALSO DEATH AND SOME DAMAGE WILL BE DONE IN THIS CHAPTER YOU HAVE FAIR WARNING…..**

 **Normal POV**

"Darn it!" Percy said in a childish way, as if he hadn't gotten something the way he had planned,"I was actually kind of hoping to just lock them up for a couple of weeks,"

This earned a couple of gasps from the demigods, who were starting to reanalyze their life choices very seriously.

"Oh, well, they would've gotten out anyway, knowing Cocytus," Jason grumbled, lightly kicking at the floor with his right foot, his head hanging in a pouting manner.

"Okay, so we go to her and then they spend the next month looking for us? What kind of plan is that?" Nico asked, his hand raking through his hair thoughtfully while he started to pace back and forth across the crowded room taking no heed of the people he ran into, forcing them to move out of his way for the sake of no bodily damage.

"The only plan we've got so far," Jules Albert said in an almost sarcastic manner, a small smile barely gracing his lips.

"Yes, let us send them to fulfill this quest and hope that they don't try to somehow wreck everything we have done for so many years. Totally the best part in a completely well-thought-out plan. I agree," Jason snarked, giving a half-hearted gesture to the nine, who had somehow managed to find themselves in shackles of obsidian that even Leo and Clarisse were having trouble getting out of.

"Well, no sense in arguing about it. Look, we'll go with them under the guise of friends on the quest. People that they think that they really need, just enough to allow them to get the stuff on the quest done," Silena spoke up, annoyance clear in her voice.

"And when they're doing some of those things, some of us will go and look for Thanatos, some will go and see what we can dig up about what's going on in the waters and other rebellions, and we'll meet back up two days before everything goes down," Sherman spoke, calmly placing his hands on Nico's shoulders and shaking him gently, forcing him to awake out of the stupor he had put himself into.

"Agreed," Jason and Percy voted, making Nico question them in alarm but due to their reassuring nods he muttered his agreement and everybody else nodded on the fragmented plan.

"Okay, so who's going to baby-sit the kiddies?" Pollux asked, his eyes boring into the small group, never once minding the few glares he received.

"Joy," he muttered with Castor as he received no verbal answer and only stares.

"Welp, we should get this show on the road, am I right?" Beck tried jokingly, but it fell flat as everyone sighed and stirred slowly, as if they were hoping that they wouldn't have to go in with the next few days.

"Nico, you will-" Annabeth's voice was cut off by the large wad of shadows stuffed in her mouth and the large drop of oxygen around her.

"No, we're not playing this game, and if you think that it'll work, well, it would be a shame to lose one of your precious friends, now, wouldn't it?" Nico's voice was colder than they had ever heard before, slight whispers of what one could only assume were ghosts trickling into his voice. His dark brown eyes were focused on her in the sort of way a tiger watches a potential threat to its territory, and they complimented his rigid posture. _Shadow Reaper_ was in a defensive position, slanted across his upper body, it's namesake becoming obvious with the way all of the shadows in the room seemed to run and hide as far away as possible.

Jason and Percy also had their weapons out, maniacal smirks spread chaotically across their faces, matched by the sickening flicker of hope and joy in their eyes as they flickered over each person- as if they were designing a new and more painful death with each child along the row.

Annabeth's body starting shaking tremendously, slowly spreading into a full out seizure as her face grew slightly indigo. Her chains rattled most unceremoniously, sounding more and more like death's agents, as they clicked loudly in the otherwise silent room.

After another minute, Jason returned the oxygen levels around her, and Nico carefully removed the shadows from her mouth.

"We aren't being held by your parents anymore, we are going to succeed and you are going to go to ruin. Try anything like that again and you'll have quite the accident," Percy spoke softly, as if he knew how his words would sound even more threatening if he spoke them with less anger and more gracefully. He came forward and gave her a pat on the head, smirking as he stabbed a watery dagger into her shoulder, pulling it out without hesitation, chuckling at her scream right alongside his brothers.

Blood poured from the open wound, trailing down her side, leaving Annabeth gasping loudly as she curled into a ball, bravely holding back the silvery tears and replacing them with a glare.

"You'll never get away with this monstrosity! The gods were right to have you placed in Tartarus! That's where freaks like you belong!" Hazel shrieked to the three maniacs in the room, tears streaming down her face as she turned to glare at each one of them in turn.

"Oh, Hazel. How mistaken you idiots are. You see _they_ are the monstrosity, not _us_. _They_ are the idiots who took being held in Tartarus for two hundred years lightly. Because of that _we_ were born. _We_ will rule the heavens through _their_ weakened and despicable forms. And _they_ have no idea, what _they_ are harboring. However you may very well be right, _we_ may not win. However, _we_ probably will," Nico chuckled at her, replacing his beloved sword for a shadowy dagger.

"You don't want to do this," Piper cried out with as much charmspeak as she could muster, but the thirteen just laughed in a dangerous cacophony.

"Hmm, such a pitiful display really," Silena smirked coldly as she eyed Piper with a new flicker hidden in her gaze.

"That's also about the best she can do, in any situation. She can't even hold a knife properly," Jason growled in what seemed to be a humorous manner, but the look on his face did not assure anyone of his intentions.

"How have you managed to work with them for the past couple of weeks?" Silena demanded, shock clear on her features.

"Magic," Percy hissed, a ball of mist forming at his fingertips before dispersing into nothingness once again.

"This isn't you," Annabeth rasped with as much determination as she could muster in her crumpled form before falling to the ground unconscious.

They laughed harder this time, as if they couldn't believe that she was sticking up for them. Her friends looked at her in shock, unsure of what she's saying, of what game she's playing.

"No, this is exactly what their like. They're the ones we've spent lifetimes chasing because of this. This thing that they are. It would be so much better for them to die where they stand, but no, we had to let them live so that they could serve a better purpose according to some prophecy that has yet to come true," Thalia muttered that last part to herself and Bianca, who nodded in agreement, but sent the rest of it towards the others as if she had won an argument.

"I'm sorry, I think that I misheard that, Ms. Grace. I do believe you said that that prophecy has yet to fulfill itself, am I right?" Will Solace inquired with a bright smile, completely genuine. Not something that you would expect for somebody who spends their time with the most dangerous and insane criminals on the planet.

"W-what do you mean?" Frank stuttered, his eyes darting around the room like a cat chasing a laser, "What prophecy?"

"The one I crafted years ago to keep those guys alive, well, at least their hosts," the blonde answered happily, a crazy look in his eyes mixed in with pride.

"Hosts?" Reyna asked cautiously, curiosity fighting anger in her eyes.

"Nothing for you to even worry about my dear," Nico smiled crookedly before clapping his hands twice in an official manner,"Now then, much to do and so little time and all that,"

"Right, I'll get the Argo II up and out in fifteen minutes. The rest of you get ready and be on deck in ten," Beck brushed Silena off and walked into the depths of the shadows that led to the doorframe of the hallway, whistling a happy tune.

"Hmm, maybe they need a little bit of inspiration to stay in line, don't 'cha think?" Percy thought aloud, motioning to the small quivering mess of demigods.

He exchanged a look with his brothers, who shrugged indifferently, glancing at the group with disgust. They turned to the zombie who was busying himself by opening another shadow hole in the wall. Jules Albert just shrugged and pointed to one at random and turned back to the portal, trying to make it bigger than a small cactus.

Before he had even finished turning another body fell to the ground, and the portal had been opened, allowing the Ambassadors to escape with the zombie from all the yells, leaving the two sets of nine to figure out their next course of action either willingly or not.

* * *

In the middle of a bright forest three masses were gathered. One was dark and swirling constantly as if it could never be satisfied with just doing one thing. One was more regal and held a more prestigious aura, as if it was better than anybody else. One was nothing but a half-melted slob of orange mucus, body parts slowly mending together, looking much like an insect caught in amber.

"Soon our plans will be complete," the regal one claimed, excitement evident in its voice.

"Don't be so hasty, the time will come and when it does, we may celebrate. However, there are still plenty of things that could wrong in the few loose ends we have managed to acquire," the dark mass calmly displayed the news, sounding as if its fingers, if it had any to speak of, were spread apart to make a triangular pattern, thumping the fingertips against one another in a merciless fashion.

From the pile of body parts nothing came, but it seemed to be agreeing with the other two, even if it's communicating ability had been carefully cut out of the equation by an annoying pest.

The forest shuddered as it was covered in a darkness. A very verbal, vexing darkness that came from the echoing chuckles of the two and some half-hearted grunts from the blob.

 **Alright guys! Sorry it took so long to update, and I know it wasn't a very good chapter. I know, I know, I keep saying that and that i'll give a better chapter the next time I update, but this time I promise that my next chapter will be over 2000 words, and if I don't flame me as hard as you can for being a promise breaker!**

 **So just to clarify, the demigods in this AU are not as well trained as they are in the books, so they are very limited in their powers and skillsets. Hence why the three seem to be like a million times better than just a thousand times.**

 **I'm really glad that you people are still enjoying my terrible writing!**

 **Also, just because this chapter was really confusing, I'm gonna give you a clue about what I'm gonna write about in the next chapter!**

 **And that would be this: Nico, Jason, Percy and their three chaotic sides!**

 **Isn't that great! ( Okay I sound like some sales person… )**

 **Cool, please review and tell me what I'm doing wrong!**

 **Oh, sorry for all the grammar mistakes, I just have a hard time dealing with them right now…**

 **I'm super busy these next couple of weeks and will be dead tired every day ( most likely ) but I will still update once a week, so don't fret! It just might not be on Sundays…**

 **Alright please leave a REVIEW I NEED THOSE BECAUSE WRITER'S BLOCK SUCKS A LOT!**

 **BYE**

 **~THIS**


	19. Doubles

**I'm back, dead tired still, but alive!**

 **I still don't own anything…. Unfortunately….**

 **As promised this chapter is more than 2000 words (it's over 3000) so there….**

 **ENJOY**

 **Oh, guests, thanks for your reviews, I will be having what you asked, don't worry! THANKS! ( keep it up! )**

 **Normal POV**

The air was dark and didn't seem to have any bright energy to pull itself around the room. Instead, it allowed darker, fiery reds and oranges to trickle in its smog-like features, drearily illuminating the shadows and red rocks and depths of the stagnant carven. Shivers traveled like sniffles in the middle of the flu season as a pitch black hole wove its way into the ceiling of the cavern, four figures dropping soundlessly into the ground, none of them bothered by the cynical feel of the room, or the way that all the monsters shuffled and leaned away from the hole as best they could, stifling whimpers and screams.

When one empousai accidently parted their lips in a gasp, a blue sword was shoved through their heart, causing many others to scream or whimper, bringing about a storm of silent blades and a hail of blood. The only one to not receive a similar death from a long sigh was Jules Albert, as he shook his head to clear the dust from it. Not that it helped much, as it was piled back on in a mere seconds.

The destruction and mayhem only stopped when a loud, feminine voice swept over the cavern, sounding much like water dripping through a very thin layer of gravel.

"What a pleasure to have you back home, Boys," the mighty earth goddess greeted them warmly, giving them the impression that they were being smiled to," I hope you will find your accommodations, well, satisfying?" She cackled, three howls rising to join hers as three room doors were opened in the sulfuric air, revealing an oceanic state, a cloud house, and, well, you couldn't see much in the dark, so nobody knew what was going on in that room.

They quickly took to each room, leaving a phoenix, a venti, and a pegasus outside their doors, protecting themselves and giving their pets a great deal of pleasure to be had, based off of the looks the creatures were giving the assembled monsters.

"Peace. Sleep," the voice now sounded more like a lazy wind in the middle of April, winding its way with a certain allure. The peace was now given to the monsters and creatures assembled in the depths of the crowd, and the sleep was given graciously to those on the outer edge of the enormous camp, creating a very large barricade of bodies.

One last chuckle was heard as the doors were shut.

* * *

 **Back with the others…..**

"Bianca, no!" Thalia shouted as her comrade hit the floor, the stab wound in her chest gushing out blood in a manner similar to that of a crowd coming out of a flaming building, "I'll kill you for this!" she shouted to the long-since disintegrated portal, tears springing out of her eyes as she muttered some other choice words.

"Well, that happened, so let's go, shall we, much more death and destruction on the way!" Luke happily spoke, kicking the still-warm body away from the grieving hunter as he made his way over to the end of the hall, calling for Beck.

Thalia instantly lifted her face and shot to her feet, glaring at the the six-foot teen from her five-foot something perch,"I'll kill you as well,"

"Is that supposed to be threatening? Aren't you cute," the blonde returned, patting her head as one would a small child, dodging her raised, chained fists with ease, allowing Zoe to place her dagger against Thalia's throat, delightfully whispering some terrifying ideals into her ear.

The hunter's face grew with horror with every passing word, her eyes hardening into a glare as what she was hearing grew darker.

"Now then, time to proceed?" Beck asked cheerfully as he returned back from whatever he had been doing.

Everyone but the nin-eight, nodded.

"Good, for there is much to do and so little time," a new voice spoke, a softer, feminine one that demanded respect in its own way.

* * *

 **In Jason's portal…**

Dark blue waves of energy piled out of the clone of Zues as he made his way to the center of the cloud house. It wasn't much, mainly a bunch of wasted space, but there was one thing that gave the room any sort of personal attachment, and it wasn't a bed. In fact, there was no bed. Just a set of the most secure manacles and shackles fastened into one of the walls made completely of tightly packed oxygen, making it a "house" of sorts.

His power increased as he made his way closer to the fetters, a cruel smile making its way onto his cruel it was a big swampy fog, coating everything in its royal blue tinge. He felt the slight throbs that had been pounding inside his skull grow into a panicked cadence, making him stagger slightly as he came forth.

When he was just a few inches away, he reached into his pocket, pulling out a small, inch by inch stone that was the color of a robin's egg. This flew out of his hands and broke into four shards, each piece finding a home within the chain links, making the set complete.

There was a flash and Jason staggered hard to the left as the chaotic pounding in his temples grew in pain. Agonizing seconds flew by, feeling more and more like the many, slow years that he had spent alive in the pits of Tartarus.

"What in Chaos' realm?" he heard his voice shout out at him, the idiotic weakling.

With a grunt he lifted his head and slowly straightened out, peering at the "thing" that used to be him, Juniper's clone.

"Do you not like your arrangement?" He asked, barely restraining a growl at the selfish showoff. His arms crossed over his chest, allowing his hands to find a comfortable nook in the crook of his arms. His grin grew wider at the defiance in the other's eyes, the confusion, and the analyzing flicker. If he looked deep enough he could even seem to find a small, but well hidden flicker of hope, encased in a broken shell. The impossibility of it all made him want to smack him across the face, but laugh happily at his misthoughts.

He didn't even remember moving his hand, just the satisfying smack of his skin against the weakling's cheek. Hmm, weakling wouldn't do, he would have to get it a name, yes…

"My name's Jason Grace," hmm, apparently he had spoken aloud, no matter, the thing couldn't do anything against him anyway.

"No, it's not," he told the miscreant, backhanding him again, then again just for the fun of it, "It's, hmm, I'll have to give it some thought, what the suiting name would be for a screw up like yourself," he waved his hands, allowing an air desk with some papers on it and a chair to come up to him from somewhere deeper in the house.

Taking the pleasure of sitting, he flicked his fingers upwards and to the side, the chains binding Juniper's clone sliding as far apart as they could, stretching the wretch out as far as he could go. Pity he didn't have anything that could do any serious damage, he could spend all of the days leading up to the siege just playing with the little puppet! Oh, how amusing that would be! But, alas, he didn't have the toys and he'd rather not have to go out and face the annoying crowd of monsters that rocked the edges of the portal that led to his enclosed space.

He could see them now, a bodily defense around the edges, a slow moving river in the edge, a house of sorts built slightly far out, enjoying the view of the great fiery river. Something called to him about the prison that sat on the bank, but he couldn't remember just what. Oh well, it wouldn't matter in the long run anyways.

Oh the being was struggling again, the stupid thing. Wait thing? That sounded quite lovely as a name. Maybe a bit on the eloquent side, but he supposed it would do.

"Thing, stop struggling, I really want to hurt you but am resisting terribly, as I'm sure you can see quite well for yourself," He turned from his desktop, which papers were very dull, mainly just monster get togethers and orders from up above ( quite boring really ) to look at the struggling teenager. Well, glaring does count as a look right?

"I'm not going to let you do this, you won't succeed," Thing called out, challenging him, Jason did not like that. Not at all. Thing would need to learn it's place, yes?

"Oh? And what is it that I'm trying to succeed in? I have taken over my rightful throne and thus there is nothing else to discuss, so what else do I need?" Jason turned to look at Thing, who was thrashing violently against the chains as best he could-which wasn't much.

Thing stayed quiet, obviously seeing the wisdom in Jason's words, just as a new letter appeared on the desk-a signed seal of Gaea, which could only mean one thing.

Jason sighed heavily and hefted himself out of his comfy seat. Turning to Thing, he patted the boy on the head before grabbing a fistful of his short blond locks. With his other hand, he caressed his cheek playfully, thinking that Thing would, in fact, make quite the pet, and maybe it was something that he should think about.

"I'll be back Thing, don't wait up!" He shook Thing's head playfully, his nails accidentally cutting into the skin on its cheek, before he turned to exit the way he had come countless minutes ago.

Jason watched as the manifestation left with a cheery wave, one thing for certain. That he had to find the others and stop this madness as soon as he could.

Hopefully the others had managed to keep control, and they only had to worry about ditz. Hopefully. But he wasn't quite sure if he could stand waiting that long. Afterall, the thing had been muttering about him being some sort of pet?

* * *

 **In Percy's portal…**

The stone was released as soon as he walked into the room, using whatever little power he had left to control the chaotic side that took residence in his body was going to be a plus on their side. Especially if at least one of the others could handle their sides as well. However, after seeing the way that the others had been acting, odds were, probably not.

As the white flash blinded him, he felt the pain increase, almost making him want to cry out, but it wouldn't help if he did or didn't so he just chose not to. Particularly because it could actually allow the manifestation of crazy to take over his brain again before he was secured in the shackles.

It had been extremely close to get get control again after they had jumped through the portal, but thankfully his chaotic side was slightly careless and hadn't locked down his mind fast enough to keep him out. The only problem now was getting him to shut up! He quickly scanned the room, looking for anything that he could use to gag him. The bed was just a large comforter and a pillowcase-less pillow, so no help there. The floor was clear of any runaway laundry, as was the closet, and the window drapes were way too long.

Suddenly, the more he thought about a gag, the more rumbling there was. Then shooting up from the depths of the sea that surrounded the room, a gag and several other similar devices were shot up onto his floor through the self-opened window. _I could get used to this_ Percy thought as he quickly snatched up the gag and slipped it over the raging being, before willing the fetters to spread apart, so that his prisoner would be less of a concern.

The guy shrieked loudly, much like a dying snake, and was silent as soon as the gag was fully secured. _Man, I really could get used to this. I mean, this would be really useful when there's some smart mouth talking about smart stuff…_ he thought as he quickly scooped up ear plugs and blinds and secured them on the restrained thing in front of him, who kept trying to attack him in some sort of way.

Thinking quickly about several sorts of ways to keep him from lunging at him every two seconds, he couldn't decide on one that fit, but it seemed that he didn't have to. The fetters gave a slight, almost inaudible sigh and spread apart until the Chaotic couldn't stretch out anymore. _Okay, now I really, really wish that I had one of these..._ Percy thought as he made his way closer to the chains to inspect them more thoroughly.

Bit by bit he remembered a small detail of them-that they were Nico and Daedalus's design. He remembered them showing it off, all proud of their invention, before everyone asked them what the point of them having them were. Afterall, they weren't in any danger at that point. However, they simply replied with the fact that they never knew if the gods were going to come and try to do stuff and mess around with their lives-before they managed to fulfill their purpose, at least.

To bad they never got the chance to use it-it would've been helpful during the raid of Olympus.

A loud "blinging" sound echoed in the room, coming from the desk in the corner, followed by the sound of paper being deposited. Apparently, it was still set to the way it was, otherwise he would've never bothered to check that it was there, or what could possibly be valuable information that would just be sitting in plain view for all to see!

Cursing himself for his absolute absent-mindedness, he raced over to the desk quickly glancing over the material up for view. Mainly it was nothing, just small monster get-togethers and the like. The newest one, was in a sealed envelope-Gaea's summoning envelope. It wouldn't even reveal anything if he bothered to open it. Just a sealed envelope saying without writing that it wanted him to come to her.

Well, if he had to, but he wasn't quite sure if he wanted to meet with her yet. Especially since he had to play the part of his alter ego, which didn't necessarily thrill him…

* * *

 **In Nico's portal…**

"Oh, it's soooooo sad that I can't kill you yet! I mean, I guess I could, but, you know, that would kinda undermine the whole, revenge thing that I have planned!" Nico pet the cheek of the creature that was in the manacles and shackles that claimed a corner of the darkness of his room. Well, maze, but that was beside the point. The darkness covered anything anyway, he was just lucky enough to be able to see through it. And there was a lot to see, if you were paying attention. Just look at the cells lining the walls filled with random rodents, canines, monsters, and the like.

It would be so great to actually kill him too. With his noble cry for helping the idiotic gods enough so that he could literally die. Oh wait, yeah, he supposed that they couldn't die, not yet anyways. Hmmm, that would be another thing that he would have to add to his to-do list: erasing manifestation's stupid curses. Honestly, who puts a curse on a bad guy so that if he picks up a certain flower, the item will wrap itself around him for three days?!

The gods were just crazy little things. Another reason why they had to be eradicated.

"Oh, oh, oh! That would be simply amazing!" Nico shouted happily as another idea came into his head, absentmindedly slapping his newest pet several times before he danced away, his arms swinging away from his body in a wild manner,"What if I could keep them as test subjects! Oh they would be fun to play with, indeedy!" his voice rose an octave as he thought about it even more," I could even have amazing pit fights! Hmmm, how do you think would be better? Ares vs Hermes or Ares vs Demeter?"

He turned back to his latest catch, expecting a quick answer, however it seemed that his subject did not believe in quick answers, as he developed a pensive look, as if he were actually trying to decide the outcome of each fight,"Well, it depends on how much you're asking for them to see the fight. If you're charging a higher amount, you definitely want Ares and Hermes, at least if it's a typical fight. If you force Ares to behave in a very peculiar manner then mayb-" His creature shut its trap, a glare quickly forming.

Wasn't that cute! He just wanted to go and squeeze that face. Why not? He reasoned and promptly stalked forward so that he could do just that. Grabbing his chin with his left hand, he used his right to pet the boy's head muttering in a cheesy voice,"Aww, who's a good boy! So tame too! Yah, that's you, good boy, good boy!" He didn't even mind the sudden punctures in his fingers that were starting to bleed.

"Oh, so you like to drink blood? I'll have to remember that, so I can stock up to give you treats!" He bopped his thing's nose, soaking in the glare he received without hesitation.

That's when another thought occurred to him: he'd have to call the thing something, afterall, he was basically him, but weaker…

He started scratching under the thing's chin while searching his memory for the perfect name, not realizing that his nails were accidently creating bloody marks that weren't exactly deep but they weren't light either.

"Shadow Junior! That's it-" he yelped suddenly, only to be cut off something akin to bats screeching and a werewolf howling before an envelope just popped in front of his face, one with a wax seal on the front-Gaea was calling.

Looks like he'd have to play with his new toy later.

He sighed and turned to enter the maze to exit the portal, waving a small fingered wave to the glaring teen behind him.

Nico, for the millionth time in the past five minutes, cursed himself for creating the chains with Daedalus. He should've thought that they would be used against him one day and he should've created a backdoor, but he didn't. That meant he would have to wait for this all to play out and silently suffer as his chaotic personality forced him to be some kind of pet. That and the blasted manifestation killed Bianca. So there was that.

He looked into the darkness silently calling out to his brothers in his mind, because their calls weren't working, even though it would be to no avail. Even now he felt himself starting to resign to being a pet and never seeing either Jason or Percy again, well, their actual selves at least.

 **Alright that sums it up! Sorry this chapter was so late, I really am tired from Band Camp…..**

 **Just want to say that we are almost done with this story about 60-80% done, so yeah…**

 **Hope I'm still keeping you guys entertained, and any last minute requests will still be played out, especially if you have any romantic ideas that you want to see done in the later chapters!**

 **THIS**

 **Have a great day/night!**


	20. An Annoying Pest

**I don't own anything, sorry but the rights belong to uncle rick.**

 **Please read that note at the bottom of the chapter, it is important!**

 **Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry for the long wait! ENJOY (::) (::) (::) (::)**

 **Thankyou to those who have favorited/commented/followed!**

 **Enjoy the story….**

 **Normal POV**

The eight followed their captors into a long, dark corridor, unease pricking at them mercilessly. The new feminine voice was still unseen, spooking them into submission and silence, everything was lost, and it was time that they accepted that. For now at least, there would be an opportunity to beat them later, right? They traveled for at least five minutes, the temperature dropping continuously as they made their way through the winding, cobblestoned maze.

Finally they found themselves parked outside a large metal woven door, the metal so thick that you couldn't see what was on the other side, even though every time you looked at it you thought you could, due to the various holes created.

There was a flash and all of the nine had their hands outstretched, reaching for the doors, different colors shrouding them and filling their eyes. Another figure, presumably the one who had spoken before, appeared clad in a milky white cloak, hiding their face and body features.

A scream sounded and the cloaked figure threw their-her, the caramel hair was a dead giveaway, as was the scream- head back so that it was parallel with the ceiling, and her arms were flung back and she seemed to be rising oh so slowly from the ground.

Unfortunately for our fiery amigo, she was the smoke that went with his flames, and he might've even rushed to her side if not for the fact that he couldn't move-it seemed that none of them could. Apparently they hadn't taken any precautions when it came to protecting themselves and keeping the enemy at bay.

There was a large crackingly sound accompanied by a large shriek of rusty metals and the door swung open- revealing a black-winged, purple-eyed god named Death. Or Thanatos, if you prefer.

He was chained to a mockery of a throne, broken glass and dried blood, from what, they couldn't tell. His face seemed dejected, as if he had given up hope.

"Alright you can go now Death, just remember to do your job and not actually try to stop us or we'll be seeing you again. In fact, you just might be the escaped soul you'll have to capture," the girl spoke cryptically, anger flooding her voice, growing stronger with every word.

Once again, they used their combined powers to break the chains, the girl putting an even bigger impression on Leo, who was starting to contemplate his actions in the near future, to kind of draw her near him, too bad she seemed to be siding with these creeps though.

Death was gone in an instant, leaving the chamber in a way that nobody understood, due to the speed of the escape.

"Alright, if you guys have your missions, we have to meet Gaea in a couple of hours. It's time to get this show on the road, don't you know?" she spoke, entrancing the joker even more as the other nine left for their respective missions, leaving her with the seven, and one annoying male child with brown curls and a cheerful smile on his face.

She sighed, and sat down cross-legged with her back towards them.

* * *

 **At Gaea's lair…..**

Percy was bored and tired, but mainly bored. Afterall, one could only spend so many hours just playing poker and waiting for the world war to start. Well, that and to figure out how he can save his brothers. That was always a hope. It turned out that Gaea hadn't really wanted them for anything, and much to the disappointment of all three she wouldn't let them go back to their rooms. So instead, she had given them a pack of cards and a handful of chips, and had told them to get over themselves, since they only had to wait a few hours.

He watched as another group of monsters erupted into another fight, zoning out Nico's Chaotic's complaining-something about not being able to go play with his pet?

He just hoped that the eight were faring somewhat decently against the others. However, he knew it was futile, each and every one of them was more than capable of handling themselves, they had been created to roll with him and his brothers. Combine that with the fact that they all seemed beyond pleased when their chaotic's got out, and you've got an evil army. He would just have to wait and see how this played out, either good or bad.

* * *

 **Back with the eight….**

Calypso was almost ready to start killing them all, starting with the idiot who kept hitting on her, hopefully the others would be back soon and she could cause some damage before they went to Mother Earth.

Hopefully. But the chances weren't that they would be coming into the room within the next five minutes.

"Y'know, when you're angry you're cold shoulder needs to melt. Good thing I can help with that!" the said male spoke again, reduced to the point of petty pickup lines.

And you know what the worst part was? She was starting to fall for them. She blamed her stupid curse, the one that the gods had not relinquished, even though she had left the island. That was why they had to pay. They needed to be destroyed in one way or another. And who best to obliterate them than the ones they've been fighting for centuries?

She cackled while she was in the midst of thought, only stopping when her head was met with a certain amount of brute force. Whipping around she found that the girl Annabeth was standing right by her, apparently her guard went down completely whenever she laughed, good to know. She'd have to keep it in mind, otherwise it could be quite terrible. She glared at the girl, and it hardened by the boy's audacity to think that she was laughing because of him.

She stood up quicker than lightning, lashing out a kick into Annabeth's stomach with abundant ease and grace. She grunted and raced unwillingly through the air as the force sent her into a wall, where she crumpled, yet again unconscious.

Seeing that her foe was dealt with, or at least subdued, she settled back on the ground for a moment. Only to get up again and promptly knock the boy out, he was getting on her nerves, and that was something that she would not tolerate.

"Anyone else?" She asked to the glowering group. No response. Sighing she went to the opposite wall and sat, this time with her back to the wall, as to avoid any more unpleasant surprises. Checking her internal clock, she realized it had only been an hour or so since they left.

Groaning, she let her eyes flicker back and forth, studying the lot again and again until every physical feature had been memorized. Then, she attempted to place each name with the figures, the main one she consistently got correct was Annabeth. She couldn't understand why.

The girl had no obvious connections with her, other than their current situation, and obviously had no romantic feelings for any of the trio, especially after what had just occurred less than two hours ago. However she couldn't shake the feeling that something was up with the teen, and her teeth seemed to be permanently clenched together because she couldn't find out.

As the minutes passed, she found herself looking at the elfish clown who had been hitting on her. Unfortunately, she was slowly being drawn in by his devilishly good looks-even if he was sleeping. His curls were spread out and his face still drawn in a goofy smile that just radiated pure mischief, something she was well known for, back in the good old days. The days before Ogygia…

* * *

The time had finally passed and the remaining nine had returned, each triumphant in their task. The dawn of a new era was at hand, and morale was high, the only thing left to do was to join Gaea, spill the blood, and wreck the gods and their pitiful morales! She couldn't wait.

The jumped up, each grabbing one of the eight, well except for two of them-Luke and Calypso, who just shrugged and led the way through the portal that took a solid fifteen minutes to finish creating.

They quickly made sure that their prisoners were each bound and gagged expertly, the newest edition was made do to their tendency to talk back to their captures and since Gaea wouldn't want that… Yeah, you get the point.

Without further fanfare, they dropped into the void, popping out in a shadowy and sulfuric place. Sulfuric enough to make all of the demigods' have physical reactions immediately, making them turn interesting shades.

The next few steps were done in a blur: the blood was slit and the monsters gathered around several portals, ready to be released into the world. Gaea's laughter rung out freely, and the hope vanished from the demigods' eyes.

Soon, only thirteen, sixteen really, and the eight remained in the cavern, where they would wait until further notice-until the second wave of attacks began.

Then, and only then, would they get the revenge they sought, only, some didn't realize that they would be getting their fill as well.

 **Alright, I know, I'm sorry not at lengthy as the other one, I'm sorry. Anyways, I feel like a lot of progress was made during this chapter! Only a couple more to go ( like three-five and that's stretching it.)**

 **PLEASE READ:**

 **I know that some of you guys were hoping for a more satisfying ending, but the truth is that I'm starting to lose inspiration for this story, so I'm trying to wrap stuff up quickly, so if there is ANYTHING that I've yet to answer, please let me KNOW so that I CAN clarify it for YOU, hopefully BEFORE I get to the EPILOGUE. DID YOU GET ALL THAT?**

 **Alright, also I'm gonna scrap a lot of the romance, sorry but that's just not gonna work out, I mean there's gonna be a little bit of a nod at the end but not much, especially with the ending that I have in mind now, so yeah…..**

 **Other than that sorry for the long wait and weak return, I've been really busy and I start school up again this coming week so yeah, another reason why I'm desperate to finish this story…..**

 **Please comment/review how I've been doing and anything else that you need done!**

 **~THIS**


	21. Waiting-I'm Bored

**Alright! I'm back, sorry it's a day late, but it's here! ( and I know I've been getting later each week but, I'm busy and stuff!)**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited/reviewed!**

 **TheAviatingAviatorOfAviation: I get you, I'd be the same way!**

 **I still don't own anything, quit askin!**

 **Enjoy, we get to see Chaotic Nico!**

 **At the Cavern…**

"I'm bored! Why can't I just go play with my newest toy!" Nico's voice rivalled that of a three year old not getting a cookie.

"Well suck it up big shot! Nobody cares!" Percy finally snapped, something that startled everybody into a newfound awareness. The three never fought. Something was up. The look in his eyes were something to be bargained with.

"Remind me why I'm the only sensible one out of all three of us," His statement was obviously rhetorical, and his voice was coated with a decent about of silent fury.

"Well, maybe because you still believe that your doppleganger is just some guy planning on taking a nice long vacation with you in the corner, pouting all by yourself," Nico taunted back, his eyes narrowing into slits.

"Like you've got any room to talk! If it was up to Mister Noble But Dark Intentions, you would be long gone and he would be dead!" Percy shouted back, standing up with this new burst of emotion.

"Look, I have to deal with Thing, so if you two would just kindly move out of the way, I would be much obliged," Jason told them with a thin voice that was terribly strained.

"What? Why do you get to play with your new toy? I want to play with Junior! He such an adorable little thing really. He loves blood too! He bit my fingers while I was petting him, so I definitely gotta stock up-you know, since he loves it so much. It's a pity he has such noble ideals though, like honestly, who wants to help those insufferable gods. They're-" Nico was cut off by Jason and Percy who finished his sentence for him.

"Completely twisted and need to be set straight in the path of the new era, yes we know. So shut up!"

There was a small stunned silence before Zoe spoke up,"Hey Perce, what was with killing my hunter? A simple amputation would've been fine-you didn't need to kill her!" She glared at him, daring him to make a move to defend himself, believing that he had no out.

Besides, she had been wanting to fight him for a while, the amount of annoyance he had was off any chart that could be calculated.

"Yeah, about that," Percy chuckled softly, almost looking ashamed,"I didn't do it, that was Nico,"

"As if Seaweed Brain!" Zoe scoffed, crossing her arms.

"I did what now?" Nico looked at the others, now torn from his morbid and horrifying thoughts.

The rest of the people in the room just sighed and sat back as best they could, this was going to be a long fight, and probably the last thing they would ever hear if they succeeded.

* * *

 **Above...**

Screams were coating the air. The huge primordial was towering above innocents, her armies tearing them to shreds from their poor skills.

Up above, the Olympians were readying themselves for war, down below, monsters flooded into portals that led to the mortal world, ready to create havoc where there wasn't already.

In the middle of it all, Nemesis sat calmly, checking the thousands of fortune cookies for decent meanings.

 _You will die a slow and painful death._ That was the message on the small slip of paper grasped within her fingers.

Normally that would be a beautiful message, however, that was the two-hundredth and forty-seventh one in a row. She sighed and leaned back on her rock, letting the resealed cookie fall into her basket. There was too much evil being done. It was upsetting the balance, and nothing ticked her off than an offset scale.

But she wanted to let the demigods win-they had finally gotten her children a respectable place among them. Well, respectable may be stretching it, but they at least had a cabin at camp, which is more than some of her older children could say.

But there was too much evil being done, and the gods couldn't intervene.

But she'd be breaking the old laws to help her child directly.

But the gods were readying themselves for war.

But she didn't have to help just her child, it would be an added bonus.

But the old prophecy…

Nemesis threw away her baskets of cookies with the whisk of one hand and rubbed her temples. This was a hard decision, maybe she should just wait for a little while. You know, just to see how things played out. Maybe they wouldn't need her help. Maybe the day could go on just fine and by tomorrow's rise, the three would be dead or back in their care. Maybe everything would be fine.

Maybe.

Maybe not.

She glanced downwards at the chaos below, waiting and willing her brain to think of how to beat this evil, but still let them win. To not set them free.

* * *

 **One hour later….**

Reyna was nearly ready to beat her head up against a wall to knock herself unconscious. They had been arguing for one hour-Percy and Zoe at least. Nico didn't seem to care much for anything-just going back to play with Junior, whatever that was.

The anger from the last few days left her numb, and nothing seemed to be worthy of provoking any emotion from her anymore. Well, at least she had thought so until those two had started arguing.

A shriek rang out in the cavern, something indiscernible. Their captors, who managed to stop fighting for a couple minutes looked upwards and towards the back of the cavern. Obviously it was some sort of message that only they could decipher. It kind of left Reyna in awe, actually. The brilliance of their schemes-well, what they knew of them so far, was, astonishing! It was the type of planning that Reyna wished she had the capacity to think up herself, even if the pawns were annoying enough.

She cursed herself mentally when she realized she had zoned out and that they were now talking-even Percy was off the angry hunter, although some strands of her hair dusted his shoulders, having been pulled out in the midst of battle.

"Well, that got boring-" Percy was stating, a look of annoyance on his face, and if you looked carefully, she thought she could see some fear?

"Who cares-I'm heading back to Junior! I bet he's missed me so much. Or he's tried to escape! One of the two-but it doesn't matter! He'd get lost in the maze anyways-oh I need to test him with that…" Nico trailed off to a dull whisper as he started thinking through things that he'd have to do to Junior, most of which were quite disturbing to say the least.

"Alright, alright, we get it, but we can't sit and babysit these guys out here and go play with Thing and Junior. Hey Perce, since you don't want to hang with the other one how about you stay and watch 'em!"

"What! NO way, and who says that I don't want to hang with Starfish? I say we split them up among the three of us. Wait, actually, how about we lock up in Nico's dungeon? They won't escape and he could still work!" Percy complained immediately, making everyone roll their eyes.

"Well, whatever you decide, we gotta get up there so here's their keys, just make sure they're still breathing when we get back," Zoe hissed at them as the other nine made their way to a sudden portal at the end of the room, their weapons drawn. Percy scrambled for the fallen keys, glaring at them as they left.

"Fine, I'll take them, but they better not get in my way," Nico growled, taking the lead chain that connected them all and yanked it hard, causing them all to stumble. The other two just smirked.

 **Above…**

The battle was not facing a very fortuitous outcome. The nine new figures on the field, were battling the twelve olympians, hardly breaking a sweat by the looks of it. Their taunting was the majority of the battle. Nemesis still had not reached a conclusion and she was running out of time. She had already spoken to Zues, and he had told her to trust her instincts, which meant even the almighty king didn't know what to do and was setting it up to fall completely on her.

She took another look at the battlefield, hoping for the correct answer to make itself known.

Well, she did know it, she just didn't want to follow through with it.

Maybe she didn't have a choice.

She cracked open another fortune cookie: **The answer is inside of you**.

Just what she needed. She hated it when her own words were used against her. Sighing, she stood up and prepared to make her way into the realm of Tartarus, where the monsters were obviously hidden, but she'd need to steal away Hermes for the journey. The thought made her smile, steal away Hermes? The many implications ran through her head as she jumped down from the the rock she'd been sitting on smashing many monsters while doing so.

Hopefully this was the right choice.

* * *

 **In Nico's portal….**

"Junior, I'm home!" Nico grimaced as his chaotic came through one of the many halls that led out into the maze. His energy was low, due to the chains-and for the millionth time, he wondered why he hadn't even considered the possibility that they could have been used on him.

The rustling of chains and many footsteps bothered him, but he barely had the strength to raise his eyelids so he could see.

"Oh, yes, I brought along some friends-though, don't worry they won't take too much time away from you," his Chaotic rambled, his voice turning more sweety, like he was talking to a puppy.

Gasps filled the space as he summoned what little strength he had left-if it was his brothers, but he could only make it halfway before his head dropped down again. He tried wailing again, but it came out as a pitiful moan. There was no answer.

Well, not the answer he wanted at least.

"Junior? Are you alright? Junior?" the Chaotic sounded slightly, oh so slightly, genuinely worried about his health. The hurried ushering of whatever was being locked up was clue enough.

He felt the rough hands on his chin and cheek, lifting his head enough so that he could see through the slits between his eyelashes. Nothing much though, manly a big blob and darkness. Another groan escaped his lips, making him wince as he tried to set his head back down, only to be stopped by the rough, but gently firm hands that seemed to be everywhere around his head.

There was a muttering buzz and some shouts but he couldn't make out what they were. Although, he could feel his body slowly getting closer to his center, meaning that the chains were being brought together, and they stopped draining his energy, but he couldn't make out how, they hadn't been designed that way-had the Chaotic been messing with his designs? What all happened to them? He was having trouble making stuff out at this point-what was that thing above him again? His friend? No. His brother? No. His Master? Hmm, maybe, but something was telling him to fight, but he didn't want to.

Maybe he really was his master of some sort-afterall it really looked like he cared about him-the way his head was being cradled was an attestment to that.

The gap between his eyelashes started growing smaller, soon everything was just a blur, but his energy was starting to build ever so slightly-like something running slow motion, he just had to wait for it to come back. Yeah, that was it.

He tried curling up into a small ball, something comfy to wait in until his strength came back, but he found he was having too much difficulty and allowed one word to escape his lips. Then everything faded.

 **Alright that is a wrap! So sorry this is really late, marching band has been slowly taking over my life and school started last week for me, so I've been really busy. Fear not, I will still be giving you guys another chapter this week!**

 **It's kinda sad, we only have a few more chapters to go!**

 **What do you y'all think of Chaotic Nico?**

 **Please review, we're in the last few chapters, just let me know what you think! I would hate to know that one of you guys want to know something only for it to remain a mystery! Please, please, please, let me know!**

 **Anyways, see you guys later!**

 **THIS**


	22. Lost Hope

**Thanks for waiting. I'm not going to answer any questions this chapter, sorry! I'm too tired to, so here you guys go, but please know that I'm grateful for everything you guys do for this story!**

 **I still own nothing.**

 **Enjoy…**

 **In Nico's Portal…**

The eight demigods stared in shock from their tiny, cramped prison cell as they watched the two Nicos interact. One was completely crazy, insane, messed up, however you wanted to say it. The other was helpless, pitiful, useless, and croaking one word.

"Help,"

That's all he said before he seemed to blackout collapsing without much hesitation as the other quickly pulled him into his lap, stroking the hair off of the sickly looking Nico. Nobody could understand much of what he was hurriedly muttering to himself mainly just bits and pieces.

"No, no, no, NO! How. Stupid. Weak. Why. I. Order. Curses. Strong. Mind," finally the words stopped with a large groan as the Crazy Nico grasped at his hair before rubbing his eyes tiredly.

Then he promptly picked up the Fragile Nico with all the care and love of a mother and dumped him into a pile of old spikes, seemingly growing angrier with every passing second.

* * *

 **In Jason's Portal…**

Jason was feeling super weak, light headed, and largely annoyed. His chaotic had come back, said a few very ditzy things, ( not as ditzy as Nico's he knew. Afterall just thinking about the last time that that crazy thing had been loose he had almost been ready to kill anything to get it to shut up ) before falling promptly onto the bed and proceeding to snore the day away. To say it was invigorating would be a serious understatement. Especially since he couldn't sleep, anytime he tried he would just be shocked several, painful times.

So yeah, today was not his day, not really.

Then something weird happened, he was just starting to nod off again when he suddenly felt the amazing surge of energy jolt through him. In the time it took to blink his eyes in surprise, he was suddenly on the bed.

Shooting upwards, he saw that the Chaotic had swapped places with him, leaving himself dumbfounded as his other half woke up with a series of shocks. They didn't say anything just looked at each other, unsure of what the other was doing.

In another stroke of good luck, a gag appeared and tightened over the Chaotic, leaving each of their eyes wide enough that they almost popped out of their sockets.

"No need to act so surprised," Jason shot over to where the Lady Nemesis sat, perched on the other end of the bed.

In an instant, his arm had locked around her throat, his broadsword pointed at her neck.

"What are you trying to pull on me?" his voice was low and dangerous, almost scaring the goddess, but she knew that she had made the right decision-the balance had been restored.

"Restoring the balance," she replied moodily, not really ready to go on into the verbal match that had just started, based off of the tightening around her throat.  
"What?" his voice was wary and suspicious, proving her correct, this was going to be a long time, the near future, a very long, long time.

She sighed and opened her mouth to respond.

* * *

 **Above…**

The gods were scared, they knew that they didn't know what to do, so what did that leave them with?

Absolutely nothing good. Just the end of their age, their rulings, everything.

The forces were being driven back slowly at first, but now they were all cowering in the Dining Pavilion of Camp Half-Blood, trying to save as many of their number as possible. Only about, three hundred of the five hundred campers were still alive, huddled in a massive group behind the ring of parents.

Suddenly a large rumbling sounded, leaving large cracks in everything. Only the gods could decipher the words hidden within the void of noise.

"Scared? We will give you this one chance to surrender. You have a half hour to choose, but only because I'm giving you the choice. If you do not choose to surrender now, your children will join our ranks, and fight you for the controlling abominations that you are. If you do choose, your children will watch you be captured before they are used to revolutionize the mortal world- as slaves of a new era. An era filled with new immortals fighting for glory as you will waste away and be used to produce said slaves. You have a half hour, we expect you to have a good answer." the chuckle rang out in the aftermath of the news.

The gods looked at each other, unsure of what to do, of which emotion to allow to play out.

* * *

 **In Nico's portal…**

"Why the heck are the stupid gods even alive! They gave you up, but you're such a perfect specimen! You could have been the dawn of the new age, but we're going to change all that! You will be the dawn, but not in the way that I had hoped for you ever since that bitter night you created me. You created me, don't you remember!" the angry Nico looked at the scrawny pile of bones nestled into the old iron spikes, pain filling his eyes as his ears grew deaf to the shocked gasps of the crowd in his cell.

"Come on," he begged," Please don't tell me you forgot my purpose-to get rid of the nasty thoughts plaguing your mind, the false truths that the gods poured on you day after day! Please Junior! I am younger, but wiser than you! You can't die on me, not when I can make your life so much better! Once Gaea finishes with the miniscule dogs, those ragged Olympians, we'll let you see your glory! The glory you deserved! Please, just don't die!"

Nobody seemed to know what to do as the Nico, who they guessed was the Ambassador had come to know, groaned and cracked open an eye glaring at the carbon copy.

"Shut up, will you? I've had to deal with your rambling about a glory-filled future for too long. I'm not meant to become anything great, never have been, never will be. My time is up. Either way, after the gods go kaput, I'm dying. Either by the strain of the gods' bonds weighed completely on the three of us or by being in one of your dog fights. What makes you think that I even want to fight anymore?" He spoke in a raspy tone, often having to gasp for breath, but he couldn't hide how broken he sounded in that moment. The utter feeling of loss just seemed to be his entire perception.

It almost made them all stop and feel the need to give up too.

Of course it seemed that the fates didn't like them because as Nico closed his eye, the other one started laughing, crazily, sounding eerily familiar.

"You're broken! It's amazing! I finally did it! Even being weak didn't appeal to you! I have finally beaten you! Oh the day is so glorious!" he jumped into the air, a fist raised and his face the image of glee.

"Yes you have, kill me if you wish, I don't care any more," Nico just laid his head back onto the iron spikes, defeat in his entire posture.

"Well, if you don't care sucks to be you, because we do and we aren't going to let you just give up. We've beaten them before and we'll do it again," Percy's voice flooded the tiny room, making the space feel so much bigger than what it actually was, but nobody seemed to care about that, just the feeling of defiance seemed to lift the mood some.

"And who are you to keep me from my destiny?" the Chaotic Nico shot forward, towards the entrance where Percy was waiting patiently.

"I knew you were a weakling, even when you claimed your place amongst us-the new age of the Ambassadors you were off, never right. Never had the right drive. Never enough bloodlust, never enough cunning. Just a goody two shoes. Well, I hate you! You won't take my prize from me!" Quickly he drew a scythe out of the shadows. It was adorned with red runes, but they didn't seem to do much help because they're color was constantly fluxing, as if it had something to do but couldn't quite reach it.

Percy however, already had his sword drawn, the power was constant though, making the demigods wonder if it was actually the Chaotic Percy or not.

Something shot out from the shadows, darting between the two just before they were going to collide.

"Hey, I thought I told you he was mine!" Jason's voice entered the mix, his sword glowing with golden runes, slamming into Nico's scythe and breaking through it.

"Wait, Jason? What are you doing-oh very well then, I see how it is. You both are the real deal aren't you? Let me guess, you killed the others? Would've been smart if you did, but that wouldn't do you much good would it? You can't destroy us, not completely," Nico's chaotic laughed as he dodged and twirled out of the reach of both of Jason and Percy's weapons.

The demigods stayed quiet, but exchanged many glances, hoping that more would be revealed, they almost had all the pieces and they knew it, just a little more and they would have the Ambassadors figured out!

"No," was the answer given from both of them. Curt and commanding in a sense, almost as if they were telling the demigods that they weren't going to share anything else.

"Very well then, let's play a game! Hide and Seek, shall we? I'll hide, you try to find me and my brothers. Think of it as a last treat before we break you like we have him," Nico's smile was gleeful as he gestured towards the crumpled heap before he just dispersed into pure shadow, a stopwatch saying thirty minutes being the only thing left behind.

A second later the whole place shook as if they were a snow globe being shaken.

 **Hey guys, sorry I'm taking forever and this short chapter is all that you get! I know, it's not the best, but I feel like it's a great place to stop, the next chapter will be longer!**

 **We only have three more chapters max, until the story's finished, I hope you all have enjoyed the ride!**

 **Please let me know how you think this is going to end, like seriously! I want to know!**

 **Thank you for being so patient with me these last few weeks, I'm not kidding about being busy-I have like three open days max each week, and that's not including time for homework or just trying to chill and get myself together!**

 **I'm so glad to have all of you!**

 **THIS**


	23. Stuggles

**Here's the next chapter, thanks to all who favorited/reviewed/followed!**

 **I still own nothing.**

 **Agent Book Ninja: I hope the beginning of this clarifies. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **Enjoy the show!**

 **In Nico's Portal…**

Percy and Jason ran over to where their brother was laying, shouting some nasty things as they did so.

"Don't bother, he won't wake up," a new voice, feminine called out from the farther reaches of the shadows. The figure stepped out into the light, showing the demigods that they were in the presence of a goddess, Nemesis.

"Take another step, say another word and I'll kill you were you stand," Jason growled, standing back up and glaring menacingly at her.

For her part, she just shrugged it off, even though on the inside the feeling of cold dread was settling nastily in the pit of her stomach.

"Look, as much as I would like to beat the crap out of every Olympian out there, we need to find the Chaotics and get to the Lethe. Do you still have your stone?" Percy asked, his voice brittle enough to show the internal conflict that was raging war inside of him.

Jason nodded, pulling the dark blue stone out of his sleeve to show him, his mouth twisted into a scowl. In a glance of "do you have yours too" between them Percy pulled his sea green stone out.

Placing his back, Jason stood and marched towards the chains, ignoring Nemesis explaining everything that had been going on in a very hushed tone to the confused demigods. His hands searched the links carefully, looking for where the stone could possibly be. It was not going very well.

Glancing back, he shook his head, earning the same in reply.

"So either Nico really hid it well, or his Chaotic has it. Joy," Jason muttered to his brother, anger flooding his words. He had thought that as soon as Nemesis had set him free he would have been able to turn the day around, apparently not.

"It doesn't matter, he's probably already collected the others, odds are they're either hiding down here, in the maze or up there in the fighting. But the fighting should be over by now, the Olympians couldn't hold out for very long under that kind of pressure," Percy sighed after he spoke, as if he were trying to calm himself down for some reason.

They looked at Nico, whose eyes seemed to be filled with broken glass for all the pain they held. At that moment their brother rose, shakily as if he felt like he was doing something incredibly wrong. His eyes narrowed as soon as they focused on the two immediate threats.

"Disgraceful," he spat, his black hair hanging over his eyes, making him look so much more different as his head moved towards Nemesis.

"Excuse me?" she squeaked, unsure of what he meant and how the heck he was awake, he shouldn't be.

"To stupid to notice. To stupid to remember. Disgraceful. I can't believe you have the dignity to call yourself a god. You're not worthy of that title. You all aren't. You all are nothing but monsters. Disgusting creatures that rely upon tricks and deceit from those that they call close ones. Loved ones. Disgraceful," He spoke at her, not really to her, but more like a robotic response to the goddess in his sight, his voice hollow. .

"And you fools," he said, whipping his head towards the demigods, who were still in their cell, as nobody had bothered to free them, " Always the same thing, isn't it. Always the same game, the same parts, nothing new. Go do this, go do that. Ugh, why was I even committed to helping such shameful creatures. I'm so disappointed in myself. Might as well kill you now before the others get to you. Once they're done with their cleansing process, they'll understand, they'll remember why we started out the way we did. They'll join the fight. We'll be laughing as you suffer the pain you've caused us to suffer, the pain that we've had to deal with for most of our pathetic lives," Nico staggered forward, his arms reaching in front of him as he used what was left of his power to bring forth his blade, Shadow Reaper, and ended up falling to the ground once more, unconscious yet again.

"Yeah, so hurrying might be slightly higher on the priority list right now," Percy joked to his brother, smiling at the death sentence given.

"I guess, but I kinda want to seem him fight them. Y'know as weak as he is right now," Jason gave a 100 watt smile before frowning," Y'know, I don't remember Dae and Neeks making them that powerful, do you think that Nico's chaotic was messing with the chains?"

Percy briefly considered the idea, "Well, if he did then what could he possibly done? I mean Nico was talking about brainwashing, but how come we didn't feel any of it?"

"Well, we both know that Nico's strong suit isn't physical, it's like nine-five percent mental, so could it be that the Chaotic had changed it to attack the mind and since he was already out of it, it just committed a 509?" They both thought about it for a minute before being so rudely interrupted by the demigods and the lone goddess.

"Hey, mind telling us what the heck you're talking about?" Nemesis cried.

"Or maybe getting us out of these chains and telling your good old pal to quit trying to kill us?!" Leo spoke for the group, talking about the two times that Nico had gotten up and tried to make it over to the cell only to fall over after a step each time.

"Hmm? What are you-oh, sorry," they broke off as Nico tried to stand up again, silently cursing the curse that allowed them to get energy ten times faster than the average demigod.

"Hey Junior!" Percy adapted his voice to sound more like his Chaotic's, so it was more loose and ranging in pitch.

"What? Oh it's just you, go away. I'm busy," Nico snorted, recovering from his halt and prepared to make another step.

"Stop walking, Nico just left to get you some blood, but you only get it if you stop trying to kill the demigods, we need them alive,"

Nico stopped and turned slightly "Blood? Does he still think I drink blood for life? And you idiots too? What is up with that? I don't have a thing for blood. Well, except for when it's foul Ichor and that red liquid that comes from their stupid children," he snorted, earning exasperated sighs from his brothers.

"Fine, you don't like blood, you like Ichor, we'll let you have some if you stop walking, you need to rest," Jason sounded like he was talking to a two year old that he wanted to strangle.

"You promise?" Nico looked at the two, scanning for any signs of betrayal. He found none, just two desperate Chaotics looking to get him to stop moving.

They nodded their heads eagerly, earning them the pleasure of seeing Nico drop down into a crouch and closing his eyes, presumably to sleep based off of the barely heard snores that started to come from the teen.

The two just sighed.

"Well, time to get a move on, what's the stopwatch say?" Percy asked.

"Twenty-three minutes, forty-two seconds," Jason replied, glancing at the sleeping Nico carefully.

"Ready to go save the idiots?" Percy asked, a cynical note in his tone.

"Do we have a choice?" Jason replied just as quick.

"Well, I guess we do, but not helping would just result in continuing our enslavement for the next few centuries," Percy replied casually, moving his arms in a sort of scale while he spoke.

"Darn," Jason sighed before he raised his head, "So, ready to go see what this war's really about?" he asked the demigods and Nemesis.

* * *

 **Above…**

The gods were shifting constantly. The unease flooded the air, making everyone tense and fights were breaking out amongst everybody. They had about twenty minutes until they had to give their decision. No doubt it was a trap, though. Everyone thought that, but nobody seemed to be willing to announce that tidbit of information.

Suddenly, there was a large rumbling, much like the crashing of large waves. It was quickly followed by the sound of sand slipping through the cracks of glass.

Glancing upwards, they realized that the sun wasn't shining as bright anymore, and the the temperature had dropped considerably.

Then they saw _them._

* * *

 **With the others…**

"Oi, nimrod, can it!" Clarisse shouted to the hyperactive firebug as he raced down the halls with endless energy.

They had been wandering the maze for the better part of ten minutes, keeping a somewhat slow pace for the tired demigods.

"Oh, I think that's it, up ahead! The exit!" Leo shouted, ignoring the daughter of Ares in favor of dashing towards the rays of light that infiltrated the darkness. Everyone just sighed and keep pace, not really wanting to rush ahead.

When they finally crossed the threshold, they split up, each going their specific ways to carry out their parts of the mission that they had discussed on the way there.

Jason and Percy waited until the small power surges of the demigods had flickered to a dull throb to wake up Nico. Thankfully, since their recovery rate was so much faster than anybody else's, Nico woke up in perfect condition.

"It's time to get started, but we couldn't find your stone," Jason started, the dimly lit cavern making the whole ordeal start to feel more and more like a scene from a horror movie.

"Did you check in the chains?" was the answer given.

"Yeah, we're pretty sure that the chaotic has it. That and he probably messed with your chains, you were ready to kill the demis for your master. Are you sure you're okay now?" Percy asked his brother, his eyes wary and tired.

Nico shrugged his shoulders, " I don't know, but odds are it was from exhurstion, so I'm probably good now. But to be on the safe side, you shouldn't hesitate for anything I do out of character,"

The other two gave him a look and barely nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright then. Let's get moving," Nico nodded, laughing a cheerful laugh, causing his brothers to join in.

"You know, maybe we will finally die. Seems like a nightmare come true," Percy smirked at his brothers the impossibility of it all crashing down on them.

"It was an honor to have you as brothers," Jason dramatically placed his hand over his heart as he looked at the other two, mirth filling his eyes.

"Yeah, so can we skip the mushy stuff? We've got a war to go win," Nico scoffed, though they could tell that he was enjoying the time as much as they were.

Nodding, the formed a line, matching pace as they headed into the misty portal that would bring them into the chaos above.

 **Alright, so this chapter wasn't that much longer, but hey! Can't help it, this was the best place to stop.**

 **I hope you all are doing amazing-I'm not doing the best but that's okay.**

 **Only twoish more chapters left, hope you all have enjoyed the ride so far!**

 **As always, if there is anything you guys don't understand and want me to explain, please go ahead and ask!\**

 **Alright, I'm gone for now!**

 **~THIS**


	24. Beginning of the End

**And I'm back, quicker than ever before! (Thank you day off from school and for feeling much better!)**

 **Book Agent Ninja: I'm so glad and I hope you enjoy the ending!**

 **I still don't own anything!**

 **Normal POV**

The sun was setting on the blood-stained camping ground. The chilly wind gave the feel of late October, even though it was almost July.

The gods had stopped bickering with one another in favor of looking at the four huge monumental beings that were towering above them.

Standing with a cruel smirk, the beautiful Earth swayed over them, her back towards the North. Her ashy skin was flawless, just like her creative plan.

Towards the East, stood a magnificent man. He had black hair and a large beard, with sea-green eyes. A watery trident, flowing with evermoving golden water was standing twenty feet tall in the man's right hand. If one did not know better, one might say that he was none other than Poseidon. But alas, the sea-god was cowering with his brother in the crowd.

With his back towards the West, a black blob continually swirled. His eyes were dark purple shadows that formed widen slits that matched his daring grin.

Finally, to the South was a face that everybody had wished to never see again. The titan of time, Kronos. His angry eyes and scowl seemed to taunt the crowd below him to do something, whether it be run or fight. For him, anything would bring about a new round of grim pleasure.

Dotted around the four were thirteen beings, the size of humans.

One male had bright blonde hair and a chaotic smile, as he looked at the god Apollo, who seemed to be wishing he was anywhere else at that moment.

The one next to him was familiar. Her dark brown hair compliment her black eyes as she stared down her former Mistress, Artemis.

One female had darker hair and was flawless in beauty. She stared down Aphrodite with mirth.

One had darker skin and black hair, a toolbelt and a greasy red bandana tied around him, giving him a bad boy look. He looked at Hephaestus, no emotion portrayed on his face.

Another blonde boy glared at Hermes, a jagged scar running down the left side of his face.

Two identical blondes wore matching scowls and crossed their arms. Their target was the camp's director, Dionysus.

A black haired kid with a "I don't care" attitude was looking down Ares with a battle-happy smile.

A cinnamon, long haired female glared at Hera, her whole attitude shown in her posture-the way she sat on one hip more than the other and the tilt of her head matching her crossed arms.

Finally the three Ambassadors were sitting in front of their "fathers" Zues, Poseidon, and Hades, leisurely grinning their cares away.

Inside the loose circle of the gods, the minor immortals crowded around the outside of the terrified demigods, who were losing hope.

Outside the circle of primordials were thousands of bloodthirsty monsters, hoping to tear whatever they could to shreds, to pay back all the time they had spent reforming in the depths of Tartarus.

The battle was at a stand still, waiting for an answer.

Zues opened his prideful mouth to speak, "We choose to-"

His sentence was abruptly cut off by the darkened portal that opened up in the small gap between the two groups.

Time seemed to slow as three figures began to slid out of the shadows, their presence becoming close to unbearable due to the power they radiated. The only beings that didn't seem to curl into themselves were the four towering above the camp and the three Ambassadors. Instead, those select figures seemed to perk up ever so slightly.

When the portal receded, three ambassadors stood, looking slightly heroic with their piercing glares and slightly battered forms. However, their few injuries seemed to slip away in seconds, their blood disappearing from view, soon making them look like they had never worked a day in their life, much less fought a war before.

" _And_ I'm bored. I mean honestly, wasn't his supposed to be a war?" Percy's complaint was audible over the silence that coated the camp. His brothers' laughter ricocheted off of the marble columns and buildings.

* * *

Annabeth looked at Reyna, unsure of what to do with the stone pedestal they had come across. Their mission had been easy, at least that was the way it had felt when they had been told it.

Apparently there were all sorts of rifts in the Earth that formed the portals. Whenever a child of Hades or an Immortal for that matter, traveled through either a form of Shadow Travel or Divine Travel, they opened these rifts. That was also how monsters were able to get from Tartarus to the mortal world.

They needed to open a portal by or directly beneath Camp Half-Blood.

They didn't even know what for, just that they had to.

But the question was if they could trust them.

They eight had been asking each other this and that while they had made their way through Gaea's base, and so far, none of them had come to an agreement.

How did they know if they could trust the Ambassadors? Their last few moments with them in the Chaotic's lair were creepy enough as they were, but when they heard that at least Nico had created his Chaotic, well, it didn't help to smooth things over.

They all looked at each other, each face wary, tired, desolate.

The pedestal could either help them all, or destroy them. What was the right choice here?

"Well, anybody got any bright ideas?" Leo asked, taking the chance to turn the sentence into a pun by lighting up his index finger, trying to lighten the mood. The last thing he wanted, if he was going to die, would be to die feeling as bleak as he did now.

"Leo, now's not the time," Clarisse snapped, her hand wrapped around her spear, which she still had thanks to her Father's forethought to make it always follow her.

Then they heard a large gravelly sound, making them all turn towards the pedestal. Everyone stopped breathing as the top spun slowly around and around, never stopping.

Leo was so scared he put out his fire by accident, making the sound stop, but it kept spinning.

Annabeth almost immediately started thinking about how it could have worked, asking him to light up his finger again, the mechanism suddenly feeling familiar.

The sound responded, louder this time, and they couldn't help but notice that the flame was slightly larger this time. Clarisse dropped her spear in shock, Thalia glared at the flame, Hazel subconsciously drew more and more shadows around her, as if they would protect her, Reyna crossed her arms as her eyes widened, Frank brought Hazel close to his body with his arm wrapped around her protectively while dissolving her shadows, Piper gasped, Leo made his flame larger, and Annabeth tapped her chin, thinking.

What the pedestal did next was astounding. First it stopped spinning and kept the noise. Then it grew slightly larger, growing to be about five feet high and four feet wide before shrinking back down to its normal three foot height and two feet wide stance. Then the the noise got even louder, shaking Annabeth into understanding.

"That's it! It's Daedalus' Trespass. I had a diagram of it on my computer!" the blonde shouted, scaring everybody even more.

"So you know what we need to do?" Thalia's narrowed eyes focused on the girl, slightly cracking her self-confidence.

"I-I think so," she stuttered.

Reyna placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and squeezed gently, telling her to go on.

"The Trespass works based off of which godly power is used. When the correct combination is placed, the Trespass will open up strong portals that lead to the five underworld rivers. A couple thousand years ago it was used to destroy entire civilizations-" Annabeth was cut off from her history lecture by Thalia, who asked, "Do you know what the combination is?"

Slowly, Annabeth shook her head, an absent minded thought crossing her mind: why hadn't they given them the combination? It would have saved time.

"Well, let's start with how long the combination can be. Do you know that, Annabeth?" Reyna asked.

She nodded," No more than twelve powers, excluding those of Artemis, Apollo, and Hera. Instead, they are replaced with Hestia, Thanatos, and Hecate. The powers don't have to be exact powers, just general ideas of them. Like for Hestia, the feeling of warmth. So fire could be used for both Hestia and Hephaestus. Likewise, Thanatos' power could be portrayed by the feeling of cold or shadow," Annabeth continued, showing off what little information she knew about the device.

"Do you guys remember if the three said anything that might be useful?" Hazel asked before all of them lapsed into silence, thinking over each word of instruction carefully.

They came up with nothing. After ten minutes of solid silence, they just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Maybe there's something on the device," Clarisse stated, pointing to the molded stone.

They glanced at each other, sort of surprised that they hadn't thought of it earlier. Quickly, they scoured the pedestal, coming across an almost unidentifiable rise of bumps that seemed to be greek and latin words.

With a little bit of work they managed to uncover the words: _Left out and alone, to fire one must work, wearied to the bone, king to peasant, on the way home._

"Thanatos, Hephaestus, Hades, Zues, Dionysus, Hestia. That must be the combination," Annabeth said, translating the code instantly.

"So how do we do this?" Frank asked, his voice timid.

"Well, you said shadow, fire, shadow, plasma, earth, fire, right?" Thalia asked Annabeth, shocking a couple of the others.

"What?" she snapped, " I pay attention, sometimes," she mumbled the end of the sentence before returning her attention to Wisdom's Daughter with an exaggerated eyeroll.

"Well, basically, yeah," she stated awkwardly.

"Well then, let's get to it, shall we?"

They shared a nod, determination lining each of their features.

* * *

"Well, well, well, a little late to the party don't cha think?" Zues' mockery was short lived as he tried to show bravado, the other Olympians quickly followed suit, surprising everyone.

"Well, I do believe that's why it's called crashing a party," Jason shot back, annoyance lacing his voice, the humor from a few moments ago a brief memory.

"Oh, Junior, little late, but I don't mind. Glad you're up and functioning, enjoy the party," Nico's chaotic rambled with a sadistic glee, "But don't forget you're at my side during this particular dance,"

"I remember, in fact, I do believe that I have completed my role in restoring my brothers to their rightful mindsets," Nico's voice resembled the same pitch and sadistic glee as the other's but his voice was slightly lower than his counterparts.

"Oh really? I must say, I should have done this ages ago, would've saved me a lot of headache," Nico's Chaotic clapped his hands, resulting in the three making their way to the sides of the three.

"Here, I believe that this belongs to you, master," Jason told his Chaotic, pulling out his stone and presenting it to his "master".

A short distance away from him, Percy was doing the same thing.

Both Chaotics took the stones, Jason's even patting him on the head for doing so.

"I knew you'd pull through Junior," Nico's chaotic said, tousling Nico's hair, causing him to perk up at the touch.

It would be pretty safe to say that all of them were internally screaming.

"Now then, let's begin with the elimination, shall we?" Gaea was whispering, but her voice boomed onto the little crowd.

"Yes, let's," Oceanus joined in, impatience unfolding in his voice.

"We've wasted enough time as it is," Kronos conceded, speaking for both him and Chaos, who was churning his matter so fast he could not speak.

"What is your decision, Olympians?" Gaea spoke again, directing her attention to the small, cowering crowd below her.

They looked at each other before Zues opened his mouth to speak, his muscles tightening, "We choose to-"

For the third time that day, the king of olympus was cut off.

This time, it was do to the shrieks of Kronos, Oceanus, and Chaos hitting the ground, their throats slit, their eyes lifeless, and their bodies slowly disappearing into sparkles. For some odd reason.

The six ambassadors stood, barely panting, with their weapons drawn. Each of their blades still had the golden blood dripping off of it.

Instantly, the anger of Gaea came upon them, but she wasn't enough to stop six of them. If it had only been the three there might've been a chance, but there wasn't since there was six.

Two seconds later she was also slowly disappearing.

The gods barely processed what was happening- a coup? This late in the game? What were they after?

"Sorry what was that? I'm afraid we didn't hear, to much shrieking," Jason's Chaotic spoke for the group, ignoring the one-sided, _glowing_ battlefield behind them.

Zues relaxed entirely, his posture showing defeat. How could they have ever thought that they could fight against them? And with their numbers doubled? There was no way.

"We choose to surrender," he sighed, bowing his head in shame.

"Very well then," Nico's chaotic spoke now, waving his hands together.

Instantly, the ten how had been waiting for their turn to fight sprung into action. However they never made it.

Their blood splattered on the grass, dirt, and stone.

Before they knew what was happening, the six ambassadors had left the field of battle, the Olympians were alive, their children were alive, the minor gods and goddesses were alive, and there were thousands of angry monsters ready to fight.

 **There's that chapter!**

 **Only one more left! Hope you all enjoyed it so much, because the next one is going to blow. Your. mind. I mean it!**

 **Thanks so much for all the support I have gotten through this fanfiction guys, I mean it! Y'all are amazing and Y'all should know it.**

 **Anything you want to know MUST MUST MUST be comment this chapter so that I can fit it in. If you don't I can't tell you the answer in story-form and will have to tell it to you in a boring way!**

 **ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT GUYS! I will update on Sunday! Be prepared!**

 **~THIS**


	25. A lifetime ago

**Alright last chapter Y'all better be ready!**

 **Thank you to Painlover792 who allowed me to adopt this story back in … April? March?! Has it really been that long? Wow. Anyways thank you so much for letting me expand upon the story you gave me!**

 **As of today, the last day of updating, I have 65 amazing followers, 47 spectacular favorites, 49 helpful reviews and 17,604 mind blowing views. Thank you all so much for everything. I hope you enjoyed the story.**

 **Agent Book Ninja: I'm sorry, I'm not going to do a companion piece for this story. I have thought about it and I decided I want you guys to think about the beginnings yourselves, because I just can't anymore. The story was fun, but all of my inspiration for it has left me, and I can't come up with anything more. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **I still don't own anything. All of my plans to get the rights from Uncle Rick failed, I'm sorry.**

 **Enjoy!**

The six ambassadors were fighting against gravity and losing. Majorly. However, that could also be due to the fact that caused all the shouting, swearing, and curses be thrown around as they made their way towards the white river that lay far below the rusty mist.

"I thought we had already made this clear!" A Jason shouted at his counterpart, who was currently delivering a series of sword thrusts that missed their intended target, time and time again.

"Clear? We didn't even have an understanding," the other Jason shouted as one of his attacks finally hit his doppelganger in the shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain.

Using this time wisely he quickly stabbed the other shoulder and his knees before slashing across his opponent's chest. He received a sharp blow to the jaw for his efforts.

Not many feet away, two Nico's and two Percy's were duking it out with the same effect.

Down and down they tumbled, shouts matching as similar threats were directed towards one another. All of the monsters, if there had been any who weren't currently being reincarnated would have burst from the fear of their powerful surges. It was terrifying enough as it was without the extra combustions.

In you looked closely, you could tell that in all the fights that they seemed to be directed toward one thing. In each of the fights, a small, slightly squarish, slightly ovalish stone flittered between the two parties. One was a cold onyx that flashed mysteriously. One was a bright and cheery aqua-marine that seemed to reflect the waves themselves. One was a deep royal blue that seemed to change to a brighter blue whenever there was a small amount of light placed upon it.

As they continued to tumble through the air, the fighting became all the more vicious. Instead of one uppercut to the jaw there became four rapid jabs. Instead of a harsh kick to the side it was a series of kicks that seemed to slam you from one side to another just to be knocked back into the direction you came from.

Bloody lines were drawn before being magically sealed back up in seconds, only to be reopened in another heartbeat. Back and forth it went, back and forth. The upper hand evading all who were trying to reach it, carefully twisting and twirling to stay out of anybody's grasp.

Then it happened.

They slipped into the water, still grappling each other, the stones clutched tightly as they were slowly being torn apart.

The pearly white waves of the river swallowed them whole, returning silence to the depths of hell once again.

…

…

…

…

Nothing but silence echoed off the rock formations and sulfuric air.

The water lurched upwards, as if in the worst coughing fit in all the world, drawing magical presence from everything.

So it sucked if you almost finished in reincarnating because you were just destroyed again. Into a bunch of tiny little pieces.

A short distance later, a fiery river shot upwards, as did the next, and the next, and the next.

Then, as quickly as it had happened, the waters sank downwards, returning peace to the world once again as six bodies started to float upwards, riding the currents as they slowly disintegrated into small pieces of dust, and then not even that anymore.

* * *

Thankfully, the gods and goddesses had been able to subdue the masses of dangerous company. The hydras, empousai, and weird, unnamable creatures had fallen quickly, unprepared to face the Immortals alone.

The damage had been hard to fix, but what was nice was the small amount of losses there were. While no losses would have been the best, the outcome could have been much, much worse, and it would have been. What it should have been.

It was still a mystery, what happened. Even after a year. Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, they had reappeared about two days after the fight had been finished, explaining the strange device that the Ambassadors had told them to find. While, they didn't know much about the device, it did clear up a little bit of what had happened in the fight.

Apparently, it was used to open rifts and simplify traveling for demigods. It was supposed to be a special travel, according to the legends at least. You couldn't deny that the idea at least sounded decent. Demi-travel? And without a drain on your energy? Sign any demigod up with it and they'll be happy with it. Though, nobody could tell what stopped it from becoming a mainstream thing, but from what the legends told, there were all sorts of strange lights coming from the the Ambassadors when the object in question was being tested.

Still, it didn't tell them much about what happened on the battlefield, only that there could be a possibility that the Ambassadors were, in fact, very much alive and possibly planning a way to destroy them all.

But, the demigods hadn't been able to process that through yet. Not that they wanted to to either. The war itself already kept many a demigods awake at night and any form of therapy was exhausted as they tried to recover.

The loss of campers were also another huge thing that bothered many. Especially Hazel, who had to perform the death rituals, and sometimes, she could only perform those from the torn limbs that portrayed all that were left of some of their fallen comrades.

Today was the anniversary, the day that the war had taken place-July First. Everybody was in a downer mood, and the new campers knew not to push it-they had heard the stories and it would suffice to say that they hadn't been exactly thrilled to know them. Especially since that could be them in the near future-who knew what the future could hold. Ever since the oracle had stopped working the whole demigod community had been clamped up close, nobody really wanting to spread their wings to far. Even the big three had stopped strutting their stuff.

Well, that wasn't completely accurate.

Even the big two had stopped strutting their stuff, since Cole had died in the war.

Eventually, dinner came and they all gave a few moments to those who had fallen in battle and the Ambassadors, whom everybody believed had turned and somehow taken down their comrades in the last few minutes of the battle. It was the only thing that seemed reasonable, until they had more to go on.

The silence was heavy, and only broken every now and then by the sniffles and coughs that were given to hide their silent tears. Even Firefly, Blackjack, and Tempest stopped by the dining pavilion to show their respects, although they mainly hovered by Reyna, Annabeth, and Piper's sides.

The meal continued in that heavy atmosphere.

* * *

Everyone was doing slightly better, the nightmares that had still clung to them had dissipated as the anniversary slipped past them. All the fear of a new attack seemed to lighten heartily as more and more demigods realized that there probably wasn't going to be attack as there had been no signs for the first year.

Soon, the last day of camp had rolled around and everyone was packing their bags to go home. In just a few months, seemingly like days, they returned in late April and early May.

Then it happened.

It had been on the first night that the entire camp had gotten together again, all the campers accounted for when Grover Underwood, a bright, but young satyr brought in his first demigods. As in three teenage boys who seemed to just roll with going with a half-goat, half-man being.

He stepped into the dining pavilion to show them to the director, the wine god Dionysus and Chiron, the white-stallion centaur. He did not receive the welcoming he thought he would.

As soon as his charges stepped into the open space, everyone stopped talking, moving, and barely breathed.

Unsure of what he had done wrong, he glanced over his charges.

The oldest, at age seventeen, almost eighteen, had unruly black hair and bright, so sea-like eyes that he knew that he was a child of Poseidon. His bright smile seemed to always be ready and put people at ease.

The second oldest, at age sixteen, almost seventeen, had a shock of spiky blonde hair that matched his bright, electric blue eyes. He was taller than his first charge, by a couple inches at the most, and his build was a bit more obvious.

The youngest, his third charge, was fifteen, and like his other charges he was almost sixteen. (all of their birthdays were on July First for some weird reason, especially since they all claimed to be brothers, but not triplets) This one scared him the most. He had a dark mop of black hair with longer bangs that covered his eyes, which he knew were an extremely dark brown that looked black. His skin was paler than a ghost's and his baggy clothing hid his skinny frame, but not too well.

The older two had on hoodies, their colors the same as their eyes, while the youngest had on an old World War Two aviator's jacket. He couldn't tell what was wrong.

They reeked of demigod scent, so he knew he had gotten that right, and there wasn't that much more that they had to look for after that so…

"Grover, where did you find them?" Mr. D. asked very, very carefully.

"I found them in a clearing in the middle of a pine-tree forest-they were right next to a large stream," he told the grouchy god carefully, feeling as if he were walking a dangerous path.

" Convenient," Skye, the daughter of Zues stood up, crossing her arms. Shawn back her.

"What's so convenient about it? There were plenty of fish and wildlife to keep us fed, and the monsters stayed away. It was a strategic place to set up," the blonde spoke, crossing his arms as well, a glare already plastered on his face.

"Just drop the act, Jason. You aren't going to fool us. Instead you're going to pay," Shawn growled his hand already at his side, were his sword hung in its scabbard-a new weapon actually, he had just gotten it the other day.

The blonde mouthed the name a few times, cocking his head to the right, a confused expression crossing his face.

"Who's Jason? A friend of yours? One who betrayed you?" the blonde-who was obviously Jason- asked, still confused, and even more baffled by the reaction he got.

In a split second Skye had lunged across the dining pavilion, Shawn at her back, anger flooding their eyes.

In a fraction of that second, just as they were about to wrap their hands around their throats, the blonde reacted. He grabbed Skye's arm and flipped her over before shoving her into Shawn.

They crashed, leaving everyone staring, particularly because they didn't get back up.

"Sorry, did I touch a nerve?" Jason, somehow with an innocent tone that actually seemed genuine asked. No malice. No spite. No joy. No. triumph. None of it was in his voice. Just curious concern.

"Whoever this Jason guy is, he must be a big deal. I'd like to meet him, where is he? Is he here at least?" Percy, with the same innocence shot off one question after another, his eyes scanning the room for any blondes that even closely resembled his brother.

Nico just sighed, shook his head, and crossed his arms. He didn't seem to be calculating any mischievous plan. Instead he just looked a lot like an "emo" teen who was dragged along against his will.

"Sorry, but Jason isn't here. He probably won't be for a long long time," Chiron amended the damage that had possibly been done. Instead he directed the conversational flow elsewhere,"Where did you learn how to defend like that …" his voice trailed off as a hint to have the boys tell them their names, although he had a pretty good guess of what they were.

"Defend? That wasn't defending that was just stopping them from grabbing my throat," Jason not Jason scoffed in a friendly manner, as if he were telling an old inside joke.

"Right," Annabeth had stood up, as if she were going to deal with them for a prank. It was probably a habit for the girl especially since she had been forced to deal with the boys when they were here, "What's your names?"

She gave a smile, as if to appear friendly, but if Chiron could tell that she was fighting herself through the way her eyes seemed to dim and brighten as positive and negative thoughts plagued.

"Name's Percy. This is Jay and Nicholo," Percy gave his easy smile, the one that charmed the many female campers without trying.

"Remind me what we're doing here, again. We should be out hunting, anything other than hanging with these potential enemies," Nico-Nicholo- sighed at his brothers, crossing and uncrossing his arms before crossing them again.

"I can assure you that you are perfectly safe here child," Chiron assured, or at least he tried to with his mind still reeling from all that was happening.

Nicholo didn't say anything, just gestured to the two knocked out children in front of them with a lazy arm. He turned to walk back into the shadow of a pillar when he saw Mrs. O'leary peaking at him with such obvious interest that some wondered how he just noticed her.

The effect was instantaneous, he crouched down to pet the dog, a small smile on his lips as his fingers buried themselves in her scruff.

Chiron started talking with the older two, allowing the younger sibling to hang with the dog. Eventually he coaxed them to a table and they started chatting about the demigod life and how their godly parent would probably claim them within the next twenty-four hours. As soon as he had finished saying that sentence the Big Three's symbols flashed across the space above their heads, declaring that the gods wanted them to know nothing about their previous adventures.

Meanwhile the campers were trying to figure out what could have happened, but Chiron didn't need to, he already knew and the answer still blew his mind into tiny little pieces.

If he was right, the Ambassadors had once again pulled off the impossible.

His ideas were shared with the eight of the prophecy later that night, when the older two had gone to check on Nico, who had magically disappeared with the hellhound.

They each stared at him, each slowly nodding. It made sense. If the eight had been able to successfully open the trespass, the Ambassadors probably would have managed to break whatever hold might have occurred between them and the Chaotics. Then once they broke that hold, they dragged their counterparts into the makeshift portal. If it had dropped them back into the Underworld, they might have fallen into one of the many rivers. The gods had almost immediately declared their vows on the three void. Apparently the whole "must be spoken a week apart" was a ploy that the trio didn't know about, surprisingly enough. This would have created a large outburst of power that would have ruptured a lot of beasts. However, since all the monsters had collectively escaped Tartarus, they wouldn't see anything that would declare something had happened to the Ambassadors. If they had all fallen in at the same time, they could have either been combined or killed. If they had fallen in the River Lethe, their memories would have been wiped. Nothing could have been proved for fact, but it was a likely theory. Everyone agreed. Even Lady Hestia who had been listening in from her hearth, a faint smile on her lips.

* * *

The three stood in front of an old, crumbling building in the middle of the forest that surrounded the camp on one side. Originally, it had been Mrs. O'leary who had led them in the forest, but then there was a calling. Not heard, but just a slight tug on their very souls.

Slowly they had trusted it, each other, and the idea that it might be one of the many things that had been ready to kill them. They had followed a barely discernable path that they just seemed to know.

No longer bearing just standing in front of the old building they walked in, carefully avoiding the holes and rotten floorboards. It scared them slightly, the way that they just knew that if they turned around a certain corner or stepped a certain way they would be killed.

Winding their way through what appeared to be a multi-fashioned building. A kitchen, a living complex a training area-it seemed to have it all.

But that wasn't what was the most intriguing. It was the pictures that littered the walls and floors. Everywhere there was space, there seemed to be an intricate picture outlining some event. Even those felt familiar. They guessed they should though, considering that the pictures seemed to be _them_ , and other people and beings.

They wound their way further in, fear slightly building within them.

Then they found them-three powerful beings that resembled the friendly but shy camp director. Well, shy because he didn't even say hello, but they had a feeling that he was hungover, so it might have been that.

The trio had turned the corner to find them-Hestia, Thanatos, and Hecate, just like they had all those centuries ago. They had tears in their eyes and joyful grins plastered on their faces.

They settled in for the night around the hearth, listening to the tales that were them, and slowly bit by bit, the pictures on the wall started to come alive, glowing softly.

Then they remembered, and it was the best of everything. They were free once again, and nobody was the wiser that they knew.

They knew everything.

They knew what monsters they had been.

They knew what they had left behind.

They knew that they were and what they could become.

They knew that they would stay at the camp, and live a normal, demigod life.

They knew.

And that was all that mattered.

"Hey guys," Nico called happily from his position in between his brothers and his mother figure, Hestia.

They all dragged their eyes from the starry night sky above them and looked at him.

He gave a cheeky smile.

"We finally died,"

 **Alright, that was it. The END. I hope you all enjoyed it and it wasn't too anticlimactic. You all are very important in the making of this story, I'm glad that you all followed me til the very end!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE tell me how you enjoyed the story! That's all I ask. Really, nothing more!**

 **I won't be doing another story that connects to this one. I've been thinking about it all week and I have decided not to because of the way it ended and I want y'all to imagine what their lives were like beforehand.**

 **I know, I said that there was going to be romance, but I chose against it, so sorry.**

 **I'm very grateful for every comment, favorite, and following that I've gotten and I want y'all to know that!**

 **As of right now, I'm not actually writing anything new. I probably won't until February or March. Although I may write a couple of seasonal one-shots.**

 **Thank you so much all of you, I'm so glad to have you and am proud to call you my readers!**

 **Please tell me what you thought of the story!**

 **Thank you for everything,**

 **Tigerhiddeninshadows**


End file.
